Where the Dragons Are
by CupCakesYummeh
Summary: Lympha Skeena, a water dragon slayer meets members on Fairy Tail while rescuing her partner, Nathlie. She joins the guild and is surprised at the number of dragon slayers. While on several missions, clues to where Igneel, Grandine, Metalicana and her mother seem to come up. Will they be reunited? Au-ish.NaLu OcGray OcLaxus GaLe GerZa later More listed inside.
1. The Water Dragon Slayer

**A/N: Couples not mentioned: OcxGray, OcXLaxus, OcxIgneel [it's a dragon], PantherlilyxOc, HappyxCharle, JerZa and more.**

* * *

"Calm down, Lympha! Stop running or you'll—_see_! You should listen to me more, child!" an angry blue dragon puffed. Using its massive tail the Dragon known as Aqufilia picked the small human child by the back of cloth she has given her, "Lympha, my little nymph, we need to train more if you are going to be a great Water Dragon Slayer." She held the child up to face level with the dragon. Said child only giggled at the massive beast.

Lympha looked up at her 'mother' and smiled, "I am momma! I'm going to be the best Dragon Slayer! Then, I'll be able to take care of you, Momma! I'll get you everything you ask, when bandits come, I'll scare them off for you! I promise you, Momma! One day, with my magic I'll repay you! _I'll _be the one protecting _you_, Momma!" her light blue eyes matched the smile on her face. Aqufilia put the child down and gazed at her.

"You make big promises, Lympha, now let's train and see if you really can." The dragon challenged. The little girl leapt with joy and ran ahead, once again, slipping on the rocks. Aqufilia sighed heavily, talented as she may be, she was a klutz.

* * *

Waking with a start, Lympha Skeena opened her periwinkle eyes. She looked around, drinking in her surroundings. That's right, she got captured. They tricked her, though! They kidnapped her only partner, her best friend, her exceed…Nathlie. Thinking of her memory, Lympha sighed and realized something. She was travelling. On a vehicle.

Her motion sickness took over and she was rendered useless until they stopped. This stop came abruptly too and she heard yells and crashes. Mustering the strength, she broke free of her hand cuffs and kicked the back of the carriage open. The first thing her blurred vision saw was red, and she felt heat. When her sense came back, she smelt fire—not just any fire but pure magic fire. Fire of a dragon.

"A dragon…?" she asked, rubbing her eyes she smiled, thinking she found one-the fire dragon Igneel. Though, Lympha was met with disappointment to see a rose-haired boy shooting fire from his fists. Sighing, Lympha cracked her neck and looked around, finding a cage with her best pal in it. Though, there was a blue cat and a blond trying to pry it open. Once Nathlie opened her eyes, she saw her dragon slayer just standing there while two strangers were doing more help.

"So help me god, Lympha you lazy child! Get over here or I will send you all the way to Edolas!" the angry red exceed said, thrashing in the cage—promptly scaring the blond and the other exceed.

Walking over Lympha shrugged and looked at the other two, bowing she spoke, "Thank you for coming. I have severe motion sickness and well…the bandits took the cat to distract me." Upright now Lympha opened the cage.

Nathlie, her anger making her seem redder looked at the light- blue haired girl, "THIS is why you should join a guild, Lympha! Things like THIS wouldn't happen! But no, you refuse- to chase on a never ending dream! You are living in the now, Lympha! In fact, if we join a guild you might get more information!"

Lympha, embarrassed turned to the other exceed and the blond, "My name is Lympha Skeena. Please to meet ya! This is my pal, Nathlie. As you can see she is very grumpy at the moment,"

The blond smiled, "I'm Lucy Heartphilia of Fairy Tail!" she smiled and waved. Lympha smiled back and the blue cat spoke with great excitement, "I'm Happy! And ov-" before he could finish the carriage behind them burst into flames.

The other two jumped and Lympha crinkled her face, too much fire. Sighing she turned to her companion, "let's go back to camp, Nathlie," without listening for her cat's content or discontent, Lympha left.

"Damn girl…!" Nathlie cursed, following her dragon slayer.

* * *

That night, Lympha was in her tent cuddling with her bunny plushy. Sleep was lost on her, she couldn't get the smell out of her nose. She hasn't smelt pure magic like that in a while, well, not counting her own magic. It reminded her of home. Of her un-kept promise. The usually happy water dragon slayer turned over to cuddle in farther with her plushy.

She could hear footsteps coming towards her campsite, very fast as well. Jumping up quick, in her white tank top and black shorts, her baby blue eyes were wide and alert. She followed her ears outside of her tent and hid behind a tree very carefully. Once the footsteps sounded about three yards away she punched the perpetrator in the face. Upon contact the person hit the tree about two feet behind them.

"Ow! What the hell?" the person said, and that is when she recognized the smell of the two others. Lucy and Happy the cat are here as well, that must be the Fire Dragon Slayer. After thinking this, a fireball had come flying at her; instantly she put her palm in front of her face water seemingly appearing right before the first could touch her. Closing her palm into a fist, the water engulfed the fire; opening her mouth Lympha swallowed the steamed water.

When the rose haired boy walked over, he was looking at the girl then smiled in recognition, "So you are a dragon slayer! Water one at that, too!"

"We thought so since we saw an exceed with you earlier," Lucy said smiling then she frowned, "I thought Dragon Slayers were a Lost Magic? You are the 5th one I've met!"

Happy nodded, "Aye!" the blue cat had a fish in its mouth and seemed to be a very cheerful cat, _'Happy is a fitting name'_ she thought.

Then Lympha scoffed, "I'm a first generation Dragon Slayer," she said, "My magic is more pure then second."

Natsu looked at her, "You were raised by a dragon? Did it leave you?" he asked, suddenly bombarding the bluenette with questions.

"Yea. The Water Dragon Aqufilia…my momma left me July 7th, year X777. Did Igneel leave you that day, as well?" she asked Natsu who looked at her with surprise.

"You know of Igneel?" he asked, Wendy and Gajeel were only aware of their own dragons, that he knew of.

"Aqufilia talked to other dragons frequently. They came to see her…" Lympha drifted off and looked towards her tent, "You guys should stay here for tonight. It's getting cold."

"Actually," Lucy said, smiling sheepishly, "We came looking for you. You were talking about joining a guild, so why not join Fairy Tail?" asked the celestial mage.

Before Lympha could answer, she cringed as she heard Nathlie waking up from the noise, "LYMPHA!" a loud yell came from the tent, sighing, Lympha coughed.

"Nathlie, relax! I'm talking to the others we met today….Lucy, Happy and er…" Lympha looked a Natsu who spoke, "Natsu Dragoneel."

"At THIS time of night!" the entrance to the tent flew open and the red exceed with her lack dress flew over to her companion, "Inside, now. Yes, you are joining a guild and they offered you one! Strongest in Fiore, mind you, child!" with that, the Exceed grew into her real form. The red exceed's black dress grew with her, and on her hind legs [wish were long, mind you] she took Lympha, Lucy, Natsu and Happy and put them in the tent, "SLEEP!" she yelled at them all.

* * *

The next morning was fast and the five of them were at Reason's train station, all thanks to a hot-headed Nathlie. On the train, the two dragon slayers were lying down with the severe motion sickness taking over. Lympha, whose head was on Nathlie's lap tried to sleep it off as usual.

"TO bad Erza isn't here to knock you out, huh Natsu?" said the blue exceed. Scrunching his face up and shivering slightly, Natsu Dragoneel seemed to be re-living some memoires and clung onto Lucy, "Don't leave me, Luce!" he yelled

* * *

"_Each dragon slayer with different elements has their own special attack, Lympha." The blue dragon known as Aqufilia told her young pupil, "Though until the dragon or dragon slayer comes at full power, the attack is not known. It's different for every element, thought the raw power and magic energy used is just the same."_

"_Why are you telling me this, momma? It's boring. I wanna swim~!" that comment led to the dragon to whack her with her tail, rubbing the back of her head, Lympha looked up, "Stop being so mean, momma!"_

_At her expression, Aqufilia laughed, "Oh my little nymph, if swimming is what you want let us go," jumping up in the air with a fist up, Lympha ran out of the cave, and ignored another warning of, "don't run!" from the dragon. Once again, she tripped over a rock and fell down into the basin of the waterfall._

* * *

"Wake up!" a booming and angry voice was in the water dragon slayer's ear. Jumping up and falling down on the ground, Lympha rubbed her head on the back of her head.

"That hurt, momma…" she mumbled, "Your tail is to strong…" the attacker seemed to soften a little, feeling pity.

"I am not you're mother, Lympha, but you can see how my tail is when you piss me off." Nathlie, the red exceed now in her smaller form said. This caused Lympha to jump and looked around sheepishly, an innocent blush creeping on her face.

"He heeh," she said, standing up she straightened out her blue, spiked at the end skirt. Her white knee sock also fell down and she pulled them up all the way to her mid-thigh, just below where her skirt ended.

Lucy giggled at the water dragon slayer's actions. She was much more like Wendy than Natsu and Gajeel, dragon slayer wise. She was less rash about what she did, though she could be loud and definitely powerful and smart! From what she heard from Nathlie, she was a perfect new edition to Fairy Tail! Very pretty, too. Her light blue hair [almost white!] was spiked along the end and fell right below her shoulders, her eyes periwinkle had a special gleam in them. A Turkish-blue strapless shirt that left cleavage out and had an '^' curve right below her well-endowed chest. Here was golden thread that tied around her neck to keep her shirt up and also at the curve of the '^'. Right below was a new piece of the shirt that tied above her belly-button. There was more golden as the tied around her side to the top of her Turkish-blue skirt with a black belt. She had on long white socks and black boots. Another thing Lucy also took note of was the beautiful necklace, crystal blue with gold inside of it, on the gold was four blue lines lining up horizontally.

"Where did you get that necklace, Lympha?" Lucy asked as they walked away from Magnolia train station towards the guild. Natsu was still sluggish behind them, Happy was in Lucy's shoulder and Nathlie was flying next to Lympha.

"My momma gave it to me," she said with a smile, her eyes met her bright smile as Lympha explained, "She told me that as long as I have it, she will always be there for me. At first, I didn't know why since I was so small back then, but now, I see why she said that."

"That's different," Lucy said, her chocolate eyes widened slightly in thought, "You're the first dragon slayer to refer to their dragon as 'Momma'…"

Lympha shrugged, "I never saw the need to call Aqufilia by her name. To me, she was my momma."

"Wh-where did you guys train…?" asked Natsu, trying not to puke. Lympha smiled as the memories rushed through her head.

"On an island, I remember. The island was tropical and it was always warm. There was a cave where we stayed, lakes, and ponds and there was also scary creatures. Sometimes people would get a shipwreck and oh boy did my momma scare them! She brought them back to land, too… I—" she was interrupted by Happy who said, "Was there fish!"

Lympha nodded, "All you can eat!" Happy flew up high with a smile, "I love fish!"

Lympha laughed at the cat and looked to her own exceed, "Why can't you be as exciting as Happy?"

"Why can't you be as charming as Lucy?" Nathlie shot back, causing Lympha to frown and look forward. When she saw the big, 'Fairy Tail' sign, Lympha suddenly got nervous and stopped dead in her tracks; feeling the cold sweat off her neck she turned her body around.

"You know what? Never mind, I'll go off for a little while and I don't need to join a guild~!" she said, trying to find an escape. Though before she could make a run for it, she tripped her face colliding with the cement.

"Idiot," Nathlie said, looking down at the girl, now in the air with her wings spead, arms crossed over her chest, "Why are you running away, again, child?"

Grumbling, Lympha came upright, looking her exceed right in the eye, "Y-you know why." She said, trying to keep her face from exposing her thoughts.

"You need money, Lympha!" Nathlie said, her anger rising, "I refuse to lie in the woods—and you know that won't happen again!" suddenly, anger turned into desperation; "it wasn't you—"though she was interrupted by Lympha suddenly standing up.

"Fine, fine! You nagging cat! If they accept me, I'll join Fairy Tail!" Lympha looked over at the three [who looked slightly confused] "I hope you guys do!"

"Don't worry, we have a strict policy of not turning our back on anyone," Lucy said, taking the girl's hand and pulling her while Happy let out his signature, "Aye!" and Natsu grunted, still feeling the effects of the train. Smiling, Lympha followed them.

* * *

Upon entering the guild, Natsu, now over the effects of the train walked in and swaggered over to the bar claiming, "We came back alive!"

"Welcome back!" a pretty bar maid said, with long white hair, blue eyes and soft features this woman gave them a smile—then her eyes fell upon Lympha, "Oh? A new recruit?"

"Yep! We found her; it was a funny story really!" Happy said, "She's really powerful too! And clumsy!"

Blushing Lympha coughed slightly, and Lucy spoke up this time, "She needed to join a guild so we invited her to Fairy Tail!"

Natsu nodded in agreement, "Mhmm! And she's a Dragon Slayer that makes five in this guild! We can now defeat anyone!" Mira looked at the blue haired girl in wonder, another dragon slayer.

"F-f-five?" Lympha spoke up finally, looking at Natsu, "I thought it was a Lost Magic!" funny; she spoke everyone's thoughts.

"Better not be weak," a voice growled behind her, looking behind Lympha saw a tall man with a long mane of black hair. He has piercing all over him and red eyes—he looked really scary. She noticed the smell of metal off of him; it seemed strangely familiar to her. Absorbing in his words, Lympha looked offended.

"I'm not weak! In fact, just by smelling you, I can tell you last bathed last night, you have iron magic and you really enjoy your rum!" when the taller mage looked not as indifferent, Lympha took it as her being right. Crossing her arms over her chest, she 'humphed' with pride.

"What a brute man. Insulting a lady with such an appearance, shame breed of mages." Nathlie said, giving a pointed look at Gajeel, playing with her nails.

The Exceed gave Gajeel a pointed look and continued with much boredom. Growling, Gajeel looked on and before he could reply, his exceed partner spoke, "Nathlie?"

Looking up at the sound of the voice, Nathlie looked on at Pantherlily. A look of pure anger crossed her features for a spilt second before she calmed herself down and looked to her partner. Lympha gave her a questioning look and Nathalie shrugged, looking at Pantherlily to Lympha, "No-one special, really."

Lympha nodded and looked to Mirajane and smiled at the white haired barmaid, "So can we join the guild?"

Mira looked at her for a few second and squealed, getting her stamp out, "You're so cute~!" she said to Lympha, once the stamp was ready she looked, "What color and where?"

"Light blue and right…here!" Lympha said, lifting part of her shirt. The spot was on her right side, high enough fo her short shirt covered half of it. Mira complied and gave it to her, Lympha slightly flinched at the cold touch of the ink.

Nathlie had the same thing, in the same spot as her friend. As official members of the guild, Lympha jumped with joy, "Money!"

"Do you have a place to live, yet?" a blond celestial mage asked, Lympha looked at her and thought about what she said. Her elated face fell and she sighed heavily.

"Not yet, Lucy…key word is yet!" clenching her fist over her chest with determination, she smiled at Nathlie, "By tonight I will have a place to live!"

"Who's the newcomer?" a new voice entered the circle, looking over Lympha saw a male who looked about 18, he had raven hair and dark blue eyes. He wasn't wearing a shirt, exposing his well-toned chest and guild mark only pants and he had a silver necklace with a cross at the end.

Lympha offered a smile and a hand to the man, "I'm Lympha Skeena, nice to meet you!" she said joyfully.

The man nodded and took her hand, "Gray Fullbuster, same here. What magic are you?" he asked and Lympha let go and smiled brighter.

"Water Dragon Slayer… apparently I'm the fifth in the guild," she blushed slightly in embarrassment of the fact.

Gray looked at her, "I'm sure you're a far better dragon slayer then Natsu. I'm an Ice-make ma-" he was ultimately interrupted by Natsu who butted eads with him.

"You trying to say something, popsicle?"

"Everything, flame-brain."

"Ice prick."

"Dense idiot."

"Ditto."

And so the fight continued and Lympha looked around at the unconcerned faces of the others, "Shouldn't someone stop them…?" she asked. Lucy sighed and shrugged, "No point. Erza's not here right now, and she's the only one who can."

Frowning Lympha outstretched her hand and concentrated on the air around her. As she was, water was forming around her, smirking she pushed it too the two mages who were fighting. With the water drowsing them, they looked around to see a smirking Lympha.

Everyone was surprised how the water seemed to come from nowhere and how it stopped the two best friend/rivals from fighting.

"H-how….?" Lucy asked, amazed and Lympha giggled.

"Fire and Iron dragons get their powers from their core, Water and Wind dragons use the nature around them. The air itself is filled with water particles; combing them together I get my attacks. Only when in dry place I have to use my own body. The reverse is for Iron and Fire dragons…" Lympha ended her explanation with pink cheeks, everybody was looking at her.

"Wow! You're smart!" Natsu said, walking over and smiling at her, "We should fight!"

"Natsu! You can't go around demanding others to fight," Lucy scolded but Lympha thought about it and shook her head.

"Nah, my momma said not to fight for barbaric reasons~!" she said patting Natsu on the head, "Nice try~!" with that she skipped over to her exceed partner.

Natsu, still a little frisky instead fought with Gray while Lympha chatted it up with the females of the guild. By the end of the day, Lympha was introduced to most of the members of the guild.

* * *

After about two hours, everyone was already warming up to Lympha. Nathlie wasn't too surprised at the fact; Lympha had this energy about her that just made people like her. She noticed that, in fact, Nathlie herself had been inflicted by this magic aura that seemed to bitten her very heart. You could say it was a poison, but that's not true, it was anything but. It filled her heart up, making her feel like she used to back at home in Edolas. Those were the days when she was very happy, buck she broke exceed law by helping a human girl. Who was this girl? Very cliché but it was Lympha's Edolas counterpart. After saving her life, she was hunted down by a very strong exceed, much like herself, Pantherlily. Because of him, she had to run away from her happy life and escaped to Earthland. Now he's here, what a small world, she though scathingly.

"Nathlie," a voice called to the red exceed, turning her head over she saw Pantherlily next to her. Honestly, she was at lost at what to do, she wasn't as angry as she was earlier, I mean he was doing his job then, right? Besides, if the people of Fairy Tail like him, why can't she let go of her past? Because it's a hard thing to do, a voice answered inside her head. Lympha had indirectly taught her over the years that the past is something to embrace, to look back at in times of wonder. Like re-reading a book, the past is something to reflect on.

"Pantherlily. Nice to see you have a nice life here on Earthland," she said, though there was a hint of sarcasm in her voice, "Same as I." she added.

"The little girl…she was Lympha's counterpart?" he asked and Nathlie nodded and he they both watched her converse so easily with the other blue-haired dragon slayer. They both laughed at something Gajeel said to Natsu and the latter challenged the iron dragon slayer.

"The big one is your partner, I presume? Pretty fitting, a cat like you and a brute like him. You should warn him not to mess with Lympha. Not only is she strong, but you know from experience what _my_ scratches are like." The red exceed looked over at the black one and they both shared a chuckle.

"A script mage? Wow! I've never met one before," the light blue haired dragon slayer looked at her fellow bluenette in front of her. The script mage, Levy McGarden smiled at the newest addition to the Fairy Tail family.

"I've never met a water dragon slayer," Levy said back, "You're powers before were really cool!" she added and Lympha blushed slightly out of embarrassment.

"Th-thank you Levy. Everyone has been saying that! This place is so full of nice people!" Lympha said gushing a bit, "I'm happy you all accepted me."

"Of course we would! It's like having a new baby in the family, everyone's happy!" Levy replied easily.

"Thank you, anyway," Lympha said smiling, she felt a weight next to her and Lucy had joined them. Giving an exasperated sigh, Lucy slumped a little and her brown eyes weren't as wide with happiness as usual. "What's wrong, Lucy?" the dragon slayer asked.

"It's Natsu again," she answered Levy gave a knowing look and Lympha looked over for her fellow Dragon Slayer. He was no longer fighting with Gray anymore, but he was talking with a white haired girl…her name was Lisanna. Lisanna Strauss.

"Well, you guys just went on a mission, so wouldn't that make it better?" Levy asked but Lucy shrugged.

"Until we met up with Lympha here, he talked about Lisanna a lot…" Lympha got the connection then. Lucy was in love with Natsu. Natsu was in love [?] with Lisanna.

"If it makes you feel better, Lucy," Lympha started, listening in on the Dragon Slayer's conversation, "it seems they are talking about you."

Lucy's head looked up at the water dragon slayers face, "M-me?" nodding, Lympha listened for more.

* * *

"…what about Lucy, Natsu?" Lisanna asked her childhood friend. He shrugged and looked at her.

"What about her? Luce will be fine, c'mon please, Lisanna?" he practically begged the white haired girl.

* * *

Lympha frowned, "Yeah…he's asking her for something. Lisanna asked, 'what about Lucy' and he said you'll be fine. I can't really hear them now…sorry,"

Lucy nodded, "Thank you, Lympha…" she said sadly. Before Lympha could offer anything, Nathlie flew over to the three girls.

"Lympha, you haven't found a place to sleep yet," she scolded. Lympha's face paled and she put her face in her hands, "Child, to busy socializing."

Lucy smiled at them, "I can let you stay with me until you find a place," she offered. It was Lympha's turn to look at Lucy, "R-really?" she asked.

"Lu-chan you're so nice!" Levy said, Lympha hummed in agreement and hugged the blond, "Thank you so much! Lucy you are the nicest person ever!"

Breaking apart from her Lympha looked at Nathlie, "Aren't you happy?" she asked, Nathlie smiled softly at the excited dragon slayer. Turning to Lucy she nodded, "Thank you."

Lucy brought the water dragon slayer and the red exceed to her apartment and showed them around, "You can sleep on the couch, Lympha and Nathlie, Happy made his own bed here, you can sleep in that." The celestal mage said. Nathlie nodded and Lympha put down all of her bags in the corner of the sitting room where she would be sleeping.

"Wow, you sure do own a lot of possessions," Lucy said, looking at the surplus of bags. Lympha smiled and nodded while Nathlie gave her dragon slayer a disapproving look.

"Don't be too impressed, Lucy, she's a hoarder." Nathlie said, "It's just a collection of objects throughout our travels."

"They're not just that, Nathlie," Lympha spoke, "They're physical collection of memories!" the dragon slayer pouted and Lucy laughed. From her knowledge Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy all collect objects. All four elemental drago slayers seemed to be hoarders. This fact made Lucy laugh and the two arguing partners stopped and looked at the blond.

"It's nothing" Lucy said between laughs and Lympha smiled at her, as did Nathlie.

* * *

**A/N: Love it?Hate it? Trust me, the story gets better. And I'm a fast-aced writer...but don't worry. I have like 5 chapters of setting things up and random fun! Oh and where dem Erza at? You'll see ;D**


	2. Mission Uno!

**a/n: Here's chapter 2! Not as long as one, but close enough!**

* * *

The next morning, Lucy Heartphilia woke up to different aromas filling her apartment. Yawning, she sat up and stretched out like a cat, yawning more. Then she heard murmuring and voices that she place as her friends. One was Lympha's—they only invited one here, she bitterly thought. She got out of bed and dressed into her signature white and blue outfit. Once the bow in her hair was tied, she went out in the kitchen where she saw Lympha still in her pajamas, white tank top and black shorts, her light blue hair was up in a ponytail. She wore an apron and was at the stove, making some food. At the small circular table sat Nathlie, Happy, Natsu and Gray, Happy was eating a fish and Nathlie was talking to Gray.

"What's with all these sevens!" Natsu complained pulling some of his hair out. Lucy could tell right away that Lympha and he were talking about their dragons.

"I don't know, but….the pancakes, waffles and bacon are ready!" she announced, turning she saw the celestial mage, "Good morning, Lucy!"

Lucy offered her new friend a smile, "Good morning, Lympha. Nice to see you up and early, you too, Nathlie."

Nathlie nodded to the blond and spoke, "We were woken up by these three," she motioned one red paw towards Happy, Natsu and Gray, "They trespassed, scaring both Lympha and I, so we beat them first before realizing who they were."

Lucy laughed at the story, _Serves them right! _She thought viciously in her head. Lympha smiled and put a plate in front of everyone, Natsu dug right in after exclaiming his thanks.

"Thank you, Lympha," Gray said, biting his, Happy was given another fish by Lympha and Nathlie and Lucy got their plates at the same time. Both exceed and stellar mage said their thanks.

"This ish dewishus!" Natsu said through mouthfuls. Lympha smiled brightly at the fire dragon slayer, "Thank you Natsu!"

"You understood him?" Lucy asked, amazed that the water dragon slayer caught on with Natsu's speech.

Lympha simply pointed to her ears, "Heightened senses," she got her own plate and sat in between Gray and Happy. Looking to her right, Lympha immediately became quote flustered and looked down at her food, "G-gray…your clothes…." She mumbled.

Looking down, Gray jumped and looked around frantically, "When did that happen?" Happy laughed at the ice-make mage "Stupid Gray~!" he said, Nathlie noded in agreement. Still quite flustered, Lympha took off her apron and handed it to Gray.

"Here, take this until you find your shirt," she said, not meeting his eyes. Gray took it and looked at Lympha, "Thanks!"

* * *

"You should come on a mission with us, since Erza isn't here, Lympha," Gray invited. Lympha looked up at the four mages and two exceeds.

"Really? You want me to go?" she asked, smiling but before they could reply an arm was put around her.

"Nope, not yet, Salamander. Nathlie already set her up on a mission with us," looking at the one who spoke, Lympha was face to face with the Iron Dragon slayer.

"We asked her first!" Natsu said, butting heads with Gajeel Redfox, the two other Exceeds came flying over and Nathlie landed on Lympha's head.

"Nope. We're going with these two, their job requires a water mage and Juvia I believe is out on a date with one Lyon Vastia, not to mention it's high paying, enough to get an apartment sooner."

Lympha gave them an apologetic smile, "Sorry guys, maybe next time~!" she said, in return Team Natsu smiled back. Before she could say anything else, she was pulled by Gajeel out of the guild with Nathlie scolding him and Pantherlily following.

* * *

At the station, Lympha was sitting contently on the bench, waiting for the sound of the train whistle. She hummed silently, though she knew her fellow dragon slayer could hear her, and the two exceeds were catching up.

"What's the job, Gajeel?" she asked, looking at the black haired man. He didn't answer right away, but Lympha just looked at him and continued to wait.

"There's a monster of sorts in a village called Del-Rey, the monster is called a Ballua*. Apparently, it hates water so they requested a water mage, I just want to beat it up, gihi," Gajeel smiled wickedly, "I came across a few before and they're fun to beat! The reward is about 400,000 jewels, we can spilt it into fours so 100,000 each."

Lympha smiled up at the iron dragon slayer and nodded, "Seems fair. Just so you know; I want to have some fun, too!" she warned.

Gajeel raised his pierced eyebrows and look down at the seemingly innocent water dragon slayer, she had a wicked look on her face and he chuckled his signature 'gihi'. At the same time, both dragon slayers stood up as they heard the train approaching and the Exceeds flew back over to join the slayers. At once, all four went on the train, and found themselves a small compartment.

It would be four minutes before the train would move and Nathlie went into her Edolas form, tall lean red exceed with a long black dress. Lympha smiled sweetly at her companion and put her head on her lap, her eyes looking at the window. "I have bad motion sickness, so I tend to sleep on train rides. Nathlie usually lends me her lap," she explained to the other too.

"You can sleep it off?" Gajeel asked, secretly jealous and the light blue haired girl nodded, "I can sleep seemingly through everything, apparently." She confessed.

"Well, sleep now, I'll wake you up when we get there," Nathlie said and Lympha nodded, closing her periwinkle eyes.

* * *

"_Elemental dragons are the strongest, Lympha," Aqufilia was teaching the child as they were floating in the ocean, Aqufilia on her back, her wings spread out on either side to float. Her arms were playing with the small child who was on her belly. "There are only four, Water, Fire, Earth and Air. Actually, the Earth one is Iron, his name is Metalicana."_

"_Metaliweecana?" the girl said, hanging on to her mentor's claw, the dragon flicked her off with ease and shook her head._

"_Metal-i-cana, learn to pronounce it correctly. There are sub-elementals such as lighting, ice, you know. The four main ones, though, are the strongest elements. Though, there is one dragon, very evil and twisted his name is, Acnologia. Listen carefully child," the water dragon said in a sharp voice, Lympha looked her mother and waited for her to contine, "This dragon is not nice like me. It will not take you in It will try and kill with no mercy. Because if this, never go against by yourself. Only have the three other ones with you, you hear me?" the dragon said urgently._

_Lympha nodded and giggled, "I don't know what you mean by other three…but you're gonna make me think about it, huh?" the dragon smiled, glad the child caught on. That's how they work; she gives a certain amount of information and makes the girl think for herself. That is how a strong mind is made._

"_A fish!" the young girl said, going to the edge of the side, pointing at it, "It's so pwetty!" the young girl smiled brightly._

_A big shadow appeared on them, looking up in alarm Lympha saw a giant creature flying over to their island. It was a cool silver/black color and it landed on the beach, huffing and looking over at them. It was another dragon; Aqufilia herself huffed and lifted Lympha with her right arm. Her wings swooping, they were air born and Aqufilia lazily flew back to the island with the child laughing and looking below at the water._

* * *

"Wake up child, we're here." Opening her eyes Lympha saw her exceed partner looking down at her and Lympha sat up. Looking across she saw Gajeel, looking a little sickly and Lympha got up, opening the compartment door, "Just walk it off, Gajeel," she encouraged.

Walking towards the mayor, the group noticed how barren the town seemed to be, in fact both dragon slayers could smell some hints of death. It wasn't a pleasant smell, death, it was cold, strong and the worst part was that death seemed to longer under their noses.

"I hate that smell," Lympha confessed, looking up at Gajeel who nodded in agreement. They found a house that seemed bigger then the rest, and on the star was a short round man. He wore a white suit and had a very funny haircut, he ran over with some other behind him, a frantic look in his eyes.

"Are you the ones from Fairy Tail?" he asked, Gajeel nodded at the man. "I am the Mayor of Del-Rey, and I put up that request," he announced. His eyes scanned the team and fell on Lympha…well her chest, that is. The water dragon slayer seemed to be completely oblivious to the man's stare though.

"Well," Gajeel cut in, annoyed at the man's actions—he requested _them_. "Where is the Bullua?"

"Rushing into things are, Mage? Let's go into my house and talk about things, please do come," he said, eyeing Lympha more, he took her hand and pulled her in. The rest follows and Nathlie was giving the mayor a very dirty look behind his back.

* * *

Set in the mayor's little sitting room, Lympha sat next to Gajeel on the love seat across from the man's luxurious couch. Nathlie sat on Lympha's lap and Pantherlily was on Gajeel's shoulder.

"My name is Mayor Prescott," he said, his thin lips curved into a smile, "And what might yours be, dearie," he said, mostly talking tot Lympha.

"My name is Lympha Skeena," said the water dragon slayer, "I use water dragon slaying magic," she added.

"Nathlie, her exceed partner. Think of me like an overprotective mother," the red exceed glared warningly at the man.

"Gajeel Redfox, Iron Dragon slayer." He said simply, giving the man a wicked smile.

"Pantherlily, Gajeel's exceed partner and I'd be careful of Nathlie if I were you." He warned jokingly.

Mayor Prescott laughed at the humor [though they were completely serious] and coughed, "The Bullua's nest is about a mile into the forest west of town. It comes in and well…kills people outside. For the meantime, I asked all citizens to stay inside unless it is important." The man told them. The mages nodded, got prepared and left on their way.

* * *

"He was a nice man, wasn't he?" Lympha asked the other three, Nathlie shook her head while Pantherlily and Gajeel snickered. They were walking in the forest and were almost to their approximated destination. Then, the two dragon slayers heard the noise at the same time, both of their heads whipping to the right. Gajeel smelled the air, "Gihi, looks like it's ready to eat!" he said, Lympha nodded understanding that 'it's' food were them.

Gajeel and Lympha stood in the front, both ready to attack while Nathlie and Pantherlily both converted to their bigger forms. Then, really fast, a giant monster came from behind the thick green trees. It looked like a mix between a swine and a Lizard. Gross. It looked around at the four and lunged at them. Gajeel quickly threw his sword-hand at the Bullua and Pantherlily, along with Nathlie, both attacked it. Lympha breathed in, focusing on her surroundings, when she opened her eyes she could feel all the water around her. Running towards it, she jumped and outstretched her right leg, "Water Dragon kick!" she said, the water appeared around her leg and made contact with the Bullua.

It screeched in pain and fell on its back, due to the damage done by the two exceeds and the iron dragon slayer, the added water had made all the pain double, it seemed. Please with her look, Lympha smiled, but before her victory was long-lasted it jump back up and got her form behind. Cursing her stupidity, she stood back up, ignoring the pain in doing so. "You okay?" Nathlie asked, looking concerned.

Lympha laughed, "I'm fine, Nathlie! Gajeel, wanna finish this off?" she asked, looking at the tall man who smirked and nodded. To him, Lympha didn't seem that bad, sure he just met her and all, and this was their first mission, but she seemed to have the aura that made him like her. She was tough, she could fight, her endurance was pretty good, obviously she thought about things and her actions before doing so. Not only that, he felt somehow connected to her, maybe it was the similar losses they both had. Damn him for admitting, but he felt the very same kind of connection with Natsu after their last battle and same with Wendy.

The both breathed in deeply, ready to exhale and in unison they yelled, "Iron/Water dragon roar!" the Bullua had no chance of survival from such a powerful attack, not to mention it's weakness with water moves.

Nathlie and Pantherlily went to examine it, just to make sure. When they both nodded, that in fact, it was now dead Lympha smiled. "That was a nice first mission," looking over at her fellow dragon slayer then their surroundings, many of the trees have been demolished during the fight, "I feel like we over did it a bit thought…"

"Gihi, that's Fairy Tail's style, Water Girl. Let's go back and get our reward." He patted her back and walked, Pantherlily following. Lympha went to walk but her right leg did not agree with that, she gasped a little at the pain but kept on going.

"Want me to carry you, Lympha?" Nathlie asked, but the bluenette shook her head and continued.

"No, I turned my back on my enemy, I deserve this for my naiveté. "She said sternly, her voice not cracking at all, despite the obvious pain she was in. Nathlie sighed and walked the same pace as her companion.

Up ahead, Pantherlily spoke after overhearing the conversation, "Told you she would be a good addition to the mission, Gajeel." He said in a mocking tone.

"Fine, fine, now shut the hell up, Cat," grumbled the Iron mage, how he hated being proved wrong.

They were given the reward and split it into fours, just like they said they would. Lympha and Nathlie now had enough money for a decent apartment. Mayor Prescott ordered the local doctor to put bandages on Lympha's leg, which she did [with complaints]. The families gave them some food as well such as pies, cakes, iron for a certain someone, ham, salmon and other meals. They all seemed quite grateful and the children played with the Exceeds, Lympha talked ot eh locals and some of the children were annoying Gajeel.

It was sunset when they left, on the train ride back, Lympha and Gajeel both slept, leaving the Exceeds to their own conversations. Unlike Lympha, Gajeel slept upright while Lympha was in her normal across the seat position. The food had been put into multiple bags and split between the two.

* * *

"We're back!" Lympha said as they opened the guilds to the door, it was about 8:30 pm and Lympha limped over to the bar where the white hair maid looked quite worry at Lympha's condition.

"Are you okay, Lympha?" Mirajane asked but Lympha smiled at her and nodded. She explained the events of the mission to the barmaid while she cleaned glasses and then Mira's worry wore off a little bit.

"You don't need to punish yourself," Mira scolded slightly, but then she smiled at Lympha, "Nice to know Gajeel wasn't bad on you. Other than Pantherlily, she hasn't really gone on missions with anyone else."

Lympha nodded, Lucy had filled her in on all Fairy Tail's adventures since Lucy herself joined the guild. "He's not as bad as some may think, really," supplied the water mage, "in fact I had quite some fun!"

"Lympha, your back," turning, Lympha saw Lucy who looked unscathed but tired, "What happened to your leg?"

Lympha and Mira filled Lucy in on the mission and Lucy gave Lympha a hug of comfort. "Well, I think Nathlie and I will be off your hands tomorrow, sorry for staying on extra night," Lympha said, blushing a little in embarrassment.

"It's totally fine, no need to rush things! It's nice having people in my apartment invited!" she said, Lympha Mira and Lucy all laughed at her slight humor.

"Hey Lympha," a new voice inquired, turning, she saw a red haired mage in armor, "I heard a lot about you from the others. I am Erza Scarlet." She outstretched her hand. Happily, Lympha took it but gasped at the other mage's tight grip.

"H-hello Erza, I've heard so much about you, as well! It's an honor!" Lympha beamed and Erza looked flattered and blushed a little at the compliment.

"Thanks." She said and Lympha smiled sweetly again. Then, of course, Natsu and Gray got into a fight, coughing Erza's cake to fall, Elfman stepped on it and Fairy Tail's notorious fight began. Lympha, Wendy and Lucy hid behind the bar to protect themselves, "This is a fun guild!" Lympha said with enthusiasm. Lucy and Wendy laughed at this, even at a time like this.

After the brawl was done, the three resurfaced once again and Lucy yawned, "I think I'm going home now, goodnight! I'll see you later, right Lympha?" the blond asked the bluenette. Lympha nodded and waved, "See ya!" Wendy and her called.

Sitting at the now quieter bar, Lympha hummed contently to herself and played with the drink in front of her. She heard someone sit next to her and saw a shirtless Gray. Squeaking a little, she turned away blushing madly, "G-gray, your shirt is missing…" she said, clearly embarrassed at the man's apparel.

"Damn! When did that happen?" he cursed looking around he found it putting it back on he turned back to Lympha, "Thanks….what happened to your leg?"

"Bullua back attacked me, it could've been my entire back if I didn't jump in time," she told him, sipping her hard lemonade, she took a side glance at the ice mage, happy to see he had a shirt on.

"Good thing it wasn't to serious," he said, she hummed in agreement and asked how his mission was, "Oh you know, it was just catch some bandits. Though Natsu and I might have been overboard, if Lucy hadn't been there then they would have gotten away. She re-captured them during Natsu and I fighting…" he said, now he looked quite embarrassed.

"I'm happy you got them in the end!" Lympha told him, putting a hand on his shoulder, "As long as the bandits don't cause any more harm, then it's all good, right?"

"Y-yeah," Gray replied, Lympha finished her drink and looked at the time, "Well, good night, Gray! If you come by Lucy's apartment tomorrow morning, I'm thinking of waffles instead! Night~!" she got off the chair and walked to the entrance. By the time she was there, her and Nathlie were talking quite intently.

"They fit right in, doesn't she?" Mira asked Gray at the bar, looking at the back figures of Lympha and Nathlie. Gray nodded in agreement, "She's quite the pretty one, too huh?" Mira added slyly, Gray nodded there too. Quickly realizing his mistake to say such a thing to Mira, he tried to fix his 'mistake'.

"N-no, you're all pretty—don't give me that face, Mira!" Gray said, but Mira only giggled.

* * *

**a/n:******* Ballua is Latin for beast.**

*******Lympha is Latin for 'Water Nymph'**

******* Did you notice the picture? It's Lympha!**

**I hoped you enjoyed it, I'm not very good with fighting scenes, I hope I didn't do as bad as I think I did.**

**Oh Gray, what have you set yourself up with? **

**Until next time! **

**R&R**


	3. Sky Dragon and Water Dragon

**A/N: CupCakes here with Chapter Three! Look at the bottom for a special preview of Chapter Four! A friend of mine, VitaeCursus, gave me on of her Oc's as she lost all inspiration write with her. She gave me a full details on her and she shall be in the story! *victory dance* As always, no-one belongs to me except Oc's! **

* * *

**NOTICE: This is AUish, some things happened to some people that did not in the Anime or Manga, just so you know! You'll see what I'm talking about during the chapter!**

* * *

It has been a few months since Lympha has been in the Fairy Tail Guild and she has gone on mission with Team Natsu on multiple occasions, Gajeel and Pantherlily a couple of times, and Shadow Gear. On the day Nathlie and she started their apartment search; Lucy's landlord offered them a room down the hall from Lucy's, mainly because she needed a new source of income as the people who lived there left. Lympha agreed, the initial pay was 80,000, the first month of rent and the extra 10,000 to turn on the water, electricity; it was furnished and the initial pay to move in was included. They moved their bags of items into the room and now it felt like home.

Lympha was also living near one of her nakama, and a really close friend, Lucy. Nathlie liked the heights it offered, "Less chance of burglary" was what she said, and it was a nice room, too. Though thanks to Lympha's hoarding habits it was filled with junk.

As of the moment, Lympha sat rather tired at the bar in her guild, half listening to the words of the people around her—she was just so tired! She has been on many missions and was financially safe at the moment, and her bones ached. Her leg has healed up rather smoothly and has had no major injuries since. Then, a thought came to her, a person she hasn't thought about for a long time maybe it was the word shadow that tipped her off? Leonie. Leonie Claramond someone who has saved her life countless of times even travelled with her before. Though, she hasn't seen or heard from the powerful mage for a while.

"What's wrong, Lympha?" Mira asked from behind the bar, she noticed the usually peppy girl was being quite quiet today. The take over mage continued cleaning the glass and looked at the newest member with concern etched into her blue eyes.

Lympha pulled her head up and gave a small smile to the white haired barmaid, "It's nothing really, Mira, I just thought of someone…"

Mira's mischievous grin grew, and a glint came in her eyes, "Oh? Is it an old flame!" she asked innocently, though she said it a little loud.

Lympha laughed, "No, no, Mira, it's just someone who saved me a couple of times. She was a mage, though I don't know if she was in a guild—we travelled together for six months and she never said anything of the sort. I just realized that her birthday is soon and I need to thank her now that I have the money!"

Mira nodded, though a little disappointed it wasn't anything romantic. Lympha sighed and put her head back down, then another person sat next to her at the bar. It was the re-joined [after practically saving the guild twice; Master finally gave in and let him back in] Laxus Dreyar, the Lightning Mage. He changed a lot since the Fantasia incident; still a little arrogant he was nicer to everyone and accepted Lympha quickly as well. He nodded at Mira who started fixing up his usual drink. "What was her name? Maybe if you can find her easily by asking around," Mira suggested.

"Her name was different; then again I shouldn't be talking. Her name was Leonie Claramond." The water dragon slayer confessed. The reaction from people nearby was immediate. That name brought pain to many members of the guild, especially the one next to the slayer. Mira frowned, both in sadness and in shock.

"L-Leonie…Claramond?" Laxus asked, the first time he spoke since he sat down. Lympha nodded and continued to talk, "She was a shadow mage, very powerful. She carried bow and arrows and had a raged black cape, a purple bandana and long black hair. I remember she had this keychain of a lightning bolt with her—she said it was very special to her. She tried to pull off being mean, but you could tell she was really a nice person," Lympha concluded and noticed the look on some faces.

"Leonie used to be a member of this guild, but she left some years ago," Mira said, "she was very close to come of the other members, especially master," before Mira cold continue, Laxus stood up abruptly and left the guild. "Laxus and she were best friends and suspected lovers, as well," Mira said sighing the barmaid continued, "She was close to a lot of people here. Erza, Natsu, Levy, Gray, Cana…Elfman, Lisanna as well as I. One day, she just disappeared. No one has heard of her since."

Lympha frowned, biting her lip, "Sorry for bringing her up…" Mira patted her on her shoulder and Lympha looked up, "it's fine, Lympha!" the barmaid said, smiling at her.

"Oi—Lympha, let's fight!" Natsu said, coming over to his fellow dragon slayer, sighing Lympha shook her head.

"Yet again; she refused, Ice-Brain! Fight me!" Gray said, "Or are you scared?" he mocked. Natsu, looking at the ice make mage gave him a look, "Let's go popsicle!"

Unlucky for them, Erza just walked into the guild along with Lucy and threatened the two rivals at once. Lucy sighed and walked over to Lympha and Mira, she smiled but in her brown eyes was a little shine of curiosity. "Erza and I just saw Laxus, he looked a little troubled, did something happen?" she asked the two.

By now, Erza had joined the three of them and her eye's widened at Mira's reply, "Lympha mentioned how she once met Leonie Claramond—an old member of the guild,"

"Y-You have? Where is she?" Erza asked, looking wildly at the dragon slayer. Giving Titania a sad smile she replied, "Your guess is as good as mine, Erza,"

The dampened mood didn't last as Nathlie came over to the group along with Wendy and Charle, "Hey, we all decided it's time for a mission," Nathlie said, "You ready?"

Lympha nodded, jumping off the bar stool, a little more peppy than before, she turned her head and waved at the group, "See ya!" Smiling at the three she was going off, she started to walk towards the door but, due to cliché, she bumped into someone. Lympha fell right on the ground the back of her head saying a quick hello to the floor board. She felt a warm presence on her very warm and moving-so it was a person, she knew. Opening her closed eyes, Lympha saw her face was centimeters away from Fairy Tail's very own exhibitionist ice-make mage. Chests breathing with each other and skin touching another—their eyes bored into the others. Lympha realized Gray Fullbuster's attire [or lack of] and blushed madly.

"Uh...sorry for bumping into you…" Lympha stated, Gray seemed to come out of a daydream and rolled off of Lympha. Once on his feet again, he offered his head which she took. Lympha smiled wit embarrassment and looked to Gray, "See ya later," she said, quickly leaving. Both her and Gray missed the mischievous look on Mirajane's face.

* * *

Instead of sleeping on this train ride, Wendy cast Troia on her fellow dragon slayer—though Lympha did not want her wasting energy. It was due to Wendy's insistence that the push over water dragon slayer finally gave in. Now, on the train Lympha enjoyed the sights and chatted with everyone in the in the compartment.

"I love being outside," Wendy confessed and Lympha hummed in agreement. They were off the train now and walking to the town called Seronia, where their mission was. This time it was to capture some bandits who steal from the local stores at night. Apparently, the leader uses magic so they called upon mages. It seemed easy enough for two dragon slayers, even if Wendy wasn't much of a fighter, Lympha was.

"It's really free, must be out up brining, huh?" Lympha said, smiling down at the younger slayer. Wendy looked up at her and nodded.

Her face became a little creased as she looked down, "P-please don't mad for asking…but what was your 'momma' like?"

Lympha smiled reassuringly, "I'm not mad. Sometimes, talking about her makes it feels like she's closer, y'know? It's just some days I wish I was still at the island with her…" her blue eyes wandered a little and then she shook her head, "She was a proud dragon, I'll tell you that. Very wise, she always gave me half of the information. It was always just enough to make me really think about it, she always challenged me in several different ways. Like giving someone the ingredients and supplies to bake the cake, but not the directions and steps which to proceed. We swam a lot, she taught me the Ways of Water Dragons, mostly things like that. Unlike Natsu and Gajeel's parents, she told me about he other dragons—did your mother…?"

Wendy shook her head, "No, I was a little surprised you knew my mother's name. Grandine never mentioned any of the sort…"

Lympha nodded, and then she realized that they were at the town. Only when Nathlie scolded the two for completely ignoring Charle and her. Lympha smiled at them and put he thought of the dragons behind her. It was time for the mission.

"Thank you all so much!" a plump short woman with a mixture of brown and gray hair ran over to them at the entrance. She was wearing an orange dress with a white apron, behind her were others and one dressed up woman. Lympha noticed the lack of males in the town, but decided not to comment, though she was suspicious. She looked at the other three who were with her and the only one who seemed to share this was Charle. They made eye contact and they silently agreed to be on their toes.

The dressed up women was in a black dress and looked kind, much like the plump woman albeit; younger. "Hello, I am the Lady of this here town," she extended her hands and everyone shook it, "My name is Sonia Purtis, this woman right here," Sonia gestured towards the short plump woman, "is my mother."

"Hello, I'm Lympha Skeena, this is my exceed Nathlie," the water dragon slayer said, Wendy introduced herself and Charle. They were invited into the town and Lympha glanced around—still no sign of any men. The Lady and her mother went into details about the thieves; the suspects were the exiled men of the town. This seemed to answer the question and Lympha spoke once again, interrupting the Lady, "Why were the men exiled, if you don't mind me asking?"

Mrs. Purtis looked saddened and her daughter turned to speak to Lympha, "The men in the town actually ran away, saying they had enough. So, we finalized it by exiling them. So then, as the men ran away I took power in a vote."

"Ah, I see. So now you think the men are trying to 'take back what's theirs' by stealing your supplies?" the Lady of the town nodded and Lympha stopped and sniffed around, "The leader uses magic? How do you know?"

"I saw it with my own eyes. I used to use magic…but his magic sucks others." The Lady said, "It was my father."

Lympha nodded, "Well, we'll do our best and be cautious," she gave a pointed look to Wendy. Wendy nodded with determination and looked at the Lady.

"Do you have anything we can…sniff? So we can smell them out when they're near." The sky dragon slayer asked.

The lady nodded, "Just out of curiosity, are you two…Dragon Slayers?" they both nodded and Mrs. Purtis gasped.

"Are you two really? Wow, we can win!" she smiled, which Wendy returned but Lympha was already doing recon around the town.

* * *

That night, Lympha and Wendy were sitting on a roof to the tallest store, though not two stories, but still enough to overlook the small town. Nathlie and Charle, being cats, are able to see in the dark of the night. Their sense of smell helped too, now they recognized the smells of the main perpetrators. Now, all the two had to do was wait, wait for them to get the answers to why they ran.

"Talk first, or beating first, Wendy?" Lympha asked, Wendy looked up at her new friend, and contemplated on her suggestion.

"Well, maybe we should try talking…I'm not much of a fighter." Lympha nodded at the young girl and smiled.

"I know, Nathlie and I will take care of that. I was hoping you would do more defenses, like if the try to run maybe a Sky Dragon Roar would bring them back, ne?" Lympha said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Wendy looked up at the older girl and laughed a little, "Okay," she nodded. Lympha smiled down in a new smell hit the air, one they just sniffed hours ago but this time, it seemed to be human flesh not an old shirt.

"Charlie/Nathlie, you see them?" both dragon slayers asked, whispering to their exceed partners.

"4 o'clock," Nathlie answered, Charlie flew over to her dragon slayer companion.

"Come with me," she said, extending her arm, "We'll hide in the trees behind them in case they run." The white exceed explained. Wendy nodded and grabbed onto Charle's arms as they flew away. Lympha stood up in the hot summer night, feeling the small chill of the wind that blew. She heard the voices as they approached from her right.

"….they'll have no defenses now that their leader is down …" this caught Lympha's ears. She jumped down in front of the group of about twenty or so men. It looked like a missing piece to the small town, as the entire village was small in the woods.

"Hello, I am a mage from Fairy Tail," she said, waving at the crowd, "I was hired by the people whom you not only left but steal from." Her smile, though looked pleasant seemed to have certain wickedness in it.

"Well, well, more power for me to steal from!" the man said, smiling at the dragon slayer. He smashed his hands together but before the spell could be completed, water was thrown at him. The force of it pushed him back, like dominos him and the others fell to the ground. Standing up straight, Lympha grinned and next to her came Nathlie, in her more powerful form. Smiling at her friend, they both got ready to fight. The leader, whose cloak slid off of him, he looked about the same age as Mrs. Purtis, so this is her husband. He had brown hair, much like his wife and daughter and piercing green eyes, this is where the Lady gets it from.

"I see…"Lympha said, '_So that's what a blood family is like'_ she thought in her head. Clenching her first she got ready, as well as Nathlie.

"So me daughter hired you, huh? Tell you how we're dirty these, yeah?" he said, snarling a little, "Couldn't take me on with her powers, huh?"

"Whatever your grudges are against your daughter is not my concern. My concern is why you're stealing these villagers' supplies—didn't run away with enough?" Nathlie said, snarling as well. She lunged forward and kicked others around them, and fought them. Leaving the leader and Lympha to their own devices.

"They're your family, families should stick together," Lympha said, but the man had no open ears and he went for an attack. Lympha, at first not seeing this did not escape in time and got hit in the stomach by a strong punch.

"That was my magic arm," he said, smiling down at the young woman below him, "I used my magic energy to strengthen my physical capabilities, ya scared?"

Smirking, Lympha stood up and looked at the man, "Not at all," she said bracingly. Then, they lunges forward and attacked each other. Between punches and kicks, the two were equal in physical strength. Jumping away, Lympha got tired of this little charade. "I'm a little sick of testing one another out. Let's fight for real now huh? I am Lympha Skeena, one of Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayers!"

The man across from her laughed, "I am Burtus Purtis! Leader of the All Man's Bandit Squad!" smashing his hands together, a dark energy engulfed around him, Lympha, not intimidated by his magical capabilities, smashed her own hands together getting was bracing herself. No way was this man taking her magic. "Water Dragon Kick!" she said, water was wrapping itself around her leg and when she made contact, the man went flying into a nearby tree.

Before she could celebrate, the man came running back and punched her so hard she went flying into the bulding behind her. Consequently breaking in, she hears some screams of the woman and children inside. Standing up, she looked apologetically at the ones inside, "Sorry about that," she said. Then, as fast as he came at her, she ran to him. Burtus, wrongly thinking he won much like his opponent did before, did not have his defenses up and got hit by a Water Dragon Punch.

He fell backward, but stood right back up, surprised at her strength. "You have good stamina girl," he said scathingly. Behind him, her cat, yes her _cat_, was beating the shit out of him men.

"Comes with the name, I suppose," she said, sniffing around, she detected Wendy in a nearby tree, "The wind seems stronger, though, no? If you happen to beat me, my partner will surely get you."

Not knowing what she was talking about, Burtus snorted, "The cat?" he said mockingly, "Get the damn thing a fish and it will bow down to me."

Lympha laughed, "Wrong exceed there, buddy," she said, thinking of the blue one who loves fish. She lunged forward, this time he braced himself, "Water Dragon Wing Attack!"

The attack did damage, but not as much as before. He counted by using his own magic, "Paralyzing punch!" he said, before Lympha could attack she fell to the ground. Just like he yelled, she was paralyzed and felt as if she could move. The man picked her up by her hair and looked at her, "That was some fierce attack girl. Little did you know, I drained some of your energy. Making my attack much more powerful, see? I specialize in hunting so to speak, "he explained, "I paralyze my prey, poison them, hell I can make you hallucinate. You want too?" he shook her head so that she nodded, "Okay, here I go, Lympha of Fairy Tail."

He took a knife out and sliced her arm and spit in the wound, his spit was not normal as it had a purple hue to it. She could feel the spit enter her bloodstream and he dropped her. Next she heard his wails and a 'Sky Dragon Roar!'. She tried to look around but all she saw was different colors. Was that a river? It was, standing up now, she ran to the river to see if it was true, it was the one she used to swim in as a child. That must mean the waterfall is down the way, she tried to run but she stayed put. Why couldn't her legs moved, "LYMPHA!" she turned to see something coming at her. What was it? It was a giant bird, a seagle? It was! She smiled, how could the seagle talk? It picked her up and took her away.

* * *

"How is she?" Nathlie asked, looking down at Lympha. It has been two days since Wendy finish the healing; Lympha had been sweating a lot since she was asleep but Wendy claimed it was good—her body was trying to get the poison out. Lady Purtis and her mother had given them extra reward, as they had no idea what Burtus was capable of. He was arrested and sent home, Wendy gave the family back the money for the damages Lympha did when she crashed into the house. The original was 500,000 but with the 50,000 damage taken away, the reward was now 450,000. The local inn took the four in for free, as they got rid of the evil. The rest of the men apologized and gave back the item and were forgiven by the Lady Purtis, they now lived with their families again.

"She's much better today," Wendy said happily, "Hopefully she'll wake up today," her smile dimmed a little but Charle spoke up.

"She should, I have a good feeling," the white exceed said, she looked over to Nathlie who nodded. Though not admitting it to the others, she was very worried.

* * *

Back at Fairy Tail, everyone was wondering where the two female dragon slayers were. They haven't got word of their guild mates' whereabouts. The mission itself didn't seem all that hard, what could be taking them so long?

"Don't worry," the master reassured Mira as she spoke her worries, "I could tell by first sight that Lymph is a fighter. Probably got tied up, Wendy is there, too. I bet two dragon slayers can fight for themselves."

"Wendy isn't a fighter, though," Lucy said, she thought Wendy as a little sister and her and Lympha really close in the short time they knew each other.

"Lympha is," Gajeel spoke up, Pantherlily nodded in agreement, "I've been on the most mission with her, next to your own tem," he said to the worried celestial mage.

Just then, the guild doors opened and a middle aged plump woman came in with some sort of sad smile. "I came here from the small town of Seronia with news of Wendy, Charle, Nathlie and Lympha. Originally, Wendy and Charle were going to come but they refused to leave their friend. Very loyal," the woman said, "Lympha was poisoned by the leader of the bandits, and has been in a coma for the last two days. I come here to bring you news."

Lucy gasped, "Poisoned?" she repeated as if she couldn't absorb the news. The woman, Mrs. Purtis, nodded at the blond mage, "She was paralyzed during the battle, but Wendy and Nathlie finished up the job, wasn't hard as Lympha was nearly done. Before they intervened, Burtus, my ex-husband, sliced a deep cut in her right arm, and used his saliva, mixed with his magic to poison her, giving her hallucinations and weakening her body."

"I'm going to the town," Lucy blurted out, standing up, though she wasn't the only one as the rest of Team Natsu joined their friend.

"Very well, I also came here to speak with the Guild Master," Makarov nodded at Mrs. Purtis, "Come to my office then, Marilia," he said. Everyone was surprised that he knew the woman and the two older mages left.

"We must go see our nakama," Erza said. Erza too, got close with Lympha over the few short months they've known her.

* * *

It would be three more days until Team Natsu, plus Gajeel, Pantherlily and Levy would get to Seronia along with Mrs. Purtis. Upon arriving, the saw the wood village to be small, but comfortable and were taken to the inn where the others were at.

It has been five days since Lympha fell into the dirty ground shaking tremendously and Wendy's hope, along with Charle's has not been diminished. Though Nathlie was more of a pessimist and wasn't in good shape these days. When the door opened, and Mrs. Purtis was back from Fairy Tail, Wendy's face lit up in a bright smile as she saw her fellow nakama.

"Guys!" she said happily, and they entered the room, all looking at the shaking, sweating and seemingly distressed Lympha.

"What kind of poison was it?" the ice-make mage asked. Wendy frowned and shook her head, looking at the water slayer.

"I'm not sure…I've never smelt anything like it. All we know is that it gives you hallucinations. Though, she does look better than before." She said, this caused Natsu and Gajeel to sniff the air around them, sure enough they smelt something peculiar in the air.

"Describe it," Levy said, she brought some books along about magical poison, with antidotes ready, "if I can find out what kind of poison it is—we can make the antidote!" the bluenette looked at the rest of the fairy tail members.

Lucy smiled and nodded, along with Erza, Gray and Happy who said, 'Aye!' "Great thinking, Levy-chan!"

"I smell… iron mixed with…death." Gajeel spoke first, trying to find the right words.

"I smell fire and death, and a little rock…." Natsu said, trying to beat Gajeel into figuring it out first.

"That's weird. I smell wind…in a way…and definitely rocks and death. It actually, taking away the death, reminds me when I was with Grandine. I also smell flowers, and open air…that's what I meant by wind…" she clarified.

"Yeah, I see what you're saying! The fire and rocks remind me when I was with Igneel!" Natsu said, "Yosh! We figured something out!"

Gajeel grunted, "That doesn't help us, so it reminds us of our dragons. It could be the hallucination part, we need the poison…"

"You were all abandoned, "Lucy said, her finger poking her chin, "Maybe that's it. The poison takes you back when you were miserable. Maybe she's remembering when she used to be alone when her dragon abandoned her. It brings back painful memories. Since it's hallucinating, the smell of death means negativity…?"

Erza nodded, "Great thinking, Lucy." She said, patting the celestial mage on her shoulder. Lucy cringed, as Erza did that, the woman does not know strength.

Levy gasped, "Great thinking! It seems the poison you described as a match…it's called 'Black Memoir' the effects are as followed '_makes the victim think of their worse experiences. All the pain, mentally, emotionally and physically seems real. With this in use, your victim can no longer see the happiness.'" _ The script mage read further, her face wrinkled in focus.

The door opened and Nathlie came in, though she seemed to drift through the small crowd lazily, nodding at the rest. She sat down at her companion's head and spoke, "I heard your conversation…it seems that Lympha is seeing all the bad [arts of her life?" everyone nodded, "I know a cure. This actually happened to me once before, Lympha figured it out, although it was a lucky guess on her part. The cure is to surround her with the thing that makes her most happy."

"Well…what's that?" Gray asked and no-one answered. "She's an all-around happy person, so the happiest thing in her life would be the source of her smiles," he thought aloud, "her necklace?" he asked.

Everyone looked to her neck, where said necklace was absent. Nathlie gasped, looking at Wendy, "Her necklace and plushy! Why didn't I think of it sooner? Where is it?"

Wendy looked around the small room frantically, "I saw it earlier!" everyone started to look and Pantherlily spoke up, "Right here," he threw it over to Nathlie, who caught it and placed it in her arms.

The effect was immediate as her face calmed down and she opened her eyes, after blinking a few times she sat up in the bed, "Hey—why is everyone here?" she asked. Immediately she got jumped by Lucy, Levy, Wendy and Happy all hugging her. "Hello, guys," she said, laughing sheepishly.

* * *

The travel back was funny, though Gray and Natsu argued, fought, Lucy of course got mad when Natsu landed on her. Erza broke them up, and they stopped for the meantime. Levy talked with Pantherlily and Gajeel when Lucy was to busy, Lympha got back to full health and her, Wendy, Charle and Nathlie got their prize which they spilt into fours—112, 500 for each person. They offered sharing with the others, who declined such a thing. On the way back to Fairy Tail, Lympha was oddly quiet as she walked alongside Gray.

"How come you all came to Seronia?" she asked him, seeing as everyone else was already speaking to others.

Gray looked at the girl to right and was quiet before asking, "You are a member of Fairy Tail, that makes you family. We've all grown close, we're nakama. Everyone was worried and the news struck us odd as Mrs. Purtis came to our guild and told us. Of course we'd be there to support you—you'd do the same thing."

Lympha beamed at him, "Wow, I never felt so welcomed…thanks, Gray," she said happily.

* * *

**A/N: Well my internet was down, so I finished this chapter! Time skip, too~! What exactly did Lympha see? Who knows? I do. What did Mrs. Purtis want to speak with Makarov about, and how exactly do the two know each other? Again; I know, but will I tell you? Not yet! :Trollface:  
I hoped you enjoyed it, I made it longer…hope you appreciate it! I was going to leave you with a cliffhanger—but I didn't. Next chapter will be a little more sad for Lucy, and Natsu sure will be confused as to why his best friend is sad. **

**Preivew:**

_The interviewer sat down and smiled at Lympha, who was smiling nervously. "Thank you for coming, Ms. Skeena," she said, and Lympha nodded._

_"Thank you for having me," she said, the butterflies in her stomach were still fluttering around._

**Some Lympha and Gray time. Also, Erza and Lympha speak deeply about cake. xD **

**Till next time~!  
R&R!**


	4. Sorcerer Weekly's Dragon Slayer Scoop

**A/N: Two chapters in a row? I spoil you all. It's mostly because of the lack of internet made me write with all my open time. Except for yesterday, I was out all day o.o I wrote with my friends to, you'll see that in the pokemon references! It's kind of a filler chapter, but then again it's not…? It adds to the story, and Lympha's past. Also, slight OOCness, gomen! Time skip, too. It would be 6 months since Lympha joined the guild! Enjoy! R&R**

* * *

It was a hot day in Magnolia, it was mid-June and for some reason, nature seemed to get her months mixed up, making it feel like mid-July. So, you can say that the guild hall wasn't as busy, no-one wants to be close to people in heat. Lympha was currently chatting happily with Lucy; the incident was in the back of many minds—except for Lympha's. She now had a scar on her right arm where Burtus Purtis had opened her skin—though a little too much if he was just planning on poisoning her. Maybe he decided torture her a little, physical pain.

"You're lucky, Lympha, you don't have to deal with invasion of privacy," Lucy said, huffing a little, crossing her arms. Today, her bow was red and she had a white tang top and red mini skirt. Her signature belt held her keys and she wore sneakers with her skirt. Lympha laughed at her friend's complaints.

"They would get beaten and tied up anyway, not by me, either, by Nathlie." She said and Lucy laughed along with Lympha.

Levy came over, back from another mission with Shadow Gear, though her teammates were absent from her side at the moment. "Hey guys," she said, smiling brightly at the two. They said their hellos and talked more about the weather. Then suddenly, a wild barmaid named Mirajane Strauss appeared.

"Lympha, a letter just came from Sorcerer Weekly, they want to interview all the dragon slayers of Fairy Tail—that means you!" the barmaid said, smiling brightly. Mirajane used surprised—its super effective! Lympha's head whipped over to Mirajane, wide eyed.

"R-really?" she asked, when Mira nodded she didn't smile but looked down, rather worried.

'_What if he finds out? It'll be Haregon all over again!' _she thought worriedly, "What's wrong?" Lucy asked but Lympha shook her head.

"Just nervous I guess…" she said, giving a small smile.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine!" Levy encouraged, giving her fellow bluenette a thumbs up in hopes of taking away the other's nervousness.

Mira nodded along with Lucy. "They said they wanted you all to go tomorrow, I'll be back, I need to go tell the others!" Mira slipped from the bar and went to tell Laxus.

"I don't like publicity," Lympha confessed to her two friends. Little did they know that _he _might come to Magnolia if he finds out. She shivered, she did not want that.

"Hey, don't worry. You know, they love doing such things, I mean five dragon slayers it will be an interesting interview! I heard rumors, but I didn't believe them—who'd want to interview Natsu?" Lucy said

"Natsu makes sense, but Gajeel?" Levy joked and all three laugh.

The news of the interviews spread very quickly and Lympha was sitting at a table, talking to Juvia. "Juvia thinks that it is quite fun to have another water person in the guild!" the rain woman said happily.

Lympha nodded, "I'm not like you, and I'm a slayer!" Lympha said proudly, "Though I would love taste some of your water—I bet it's delicious!" the dragon slayer said excitedly.

"Juvia would love too sometime. Juvia thinks that you are quite nice and is excited for you,"

Lympha blushed at the compliment and smiled sheepishly, "Thanks Juvia," she said, smiling. Juvia stood up and yawned a little, "Juvia has been working hard, and thinks she will take a nap. See you later, Lympha," Juvia said, waving.

"Have a nice nap, Juvia!" Lympha called out to her fellow water mage who left the guild to take a nap. Lympha's smile disappeared as she looked at her hard lemonade; she needs the alcohol right now. Nathlie she heard, was talking with Pantherlily once again. The two seems to talk a lot, Lympha smiled, maybe Nathlie has a little crush on her fellow exceed? She would have to ask her later. She also heard Gajeel and Levy talking, those two were a funny almost-couple, the water dragon slayer thought. Though, if she said something to Gajeel, he'd mock her, and Levy would blush and stutter. Same with Natsu and Lucy, though Natsu would challenge her to a fight, or he would just insult Lucy.

Sighing, Lympha thought hard, if she didn't do the interview, it would be bad for Fairy Tail, her and well, there was no way out. Mira later went to tell her that is was mandatory—Master's orders. If she did it…well…it could cause future problems.

"What's wrong, Lympha?" a familiar voice sang through her ears like a song. Looking to where Juvia once was, Lympha saw no other than Gray Fullbuster where the other water mage's spot, which was very close. This time had a shirt, but she still blushed. She wondered why she did that only around Gray, it was bad for missions, she noted, when she blushed around the ice-make mage.

"Nothing! Nothing! Just a little nervous for the interview tomorrow, I guess!" she replied, inside her head she scolded herself for sounding like an idiot in front of him. Pull yourself together! She yelled at herself.

"Don't worry, I've been interviewed, their nice but sometimes ask personal questions and such. Since their making this a big issue, you'll probably have to pose for pictures," Gray said coolly, he was laying with the ice in his water and he smirked at the water dragon slayer.

"Oh dear, I'm not very photogenic," Lympha said, biting her lip a little, it would give _him_ more evidence! Who knows, _he_ might add it to his collection, ew!

"Don't be worried, you're pretty I'm sure you'll do fine!" Gray encouraged, Lympha blushed even more at his compliment. She took a sip of her drink before nervously asking, "Y-you think I'm pretty?"

Gray's eyes went wide and his cheeks became flushed a little as he realized just what he said, "O-of course…you're all very pretty!" he said, a little un convincing to his horror. He hoped she didn't notice his sudden change.

"O-oh," she said a little bit in disappointed, then she put a fake smile and looked at him, "I suppose you're right!" she said. Much to Gray's delight, she did not notice his slip up.

Gray's dark eyes went from her face to her right arm, where her scar was. He reached a hand out and traced it and muttered, "I should've been there…"

Lympha felt electricity from his touch but she took her other hand and placed it on his, smiling softly at him. Their eyes connected and she spoke softly, "You were there when I woke up. All of my close friends were there; that's all I could ask for. I honestly didn't expect that…I didn't know just how much you all valued me. For that, I implore you—don't think of what if's, what happened, happened."

Gray nodded, though a little unconvinced at this, "What did you dream of?" he asked her, the smile faded a little and her eyes dimmed. She let go of his hand and took a deep breath, "First it was when Aqufilia left me. How…lonely I felt, I suppose. I didn't know what to do with myself, honestly. I waited for her, thinking she went for a swim, or a quick fly. The hours turned to days, days into weeks and weeks into months. I knew she wasn't coming back. I felt so lonely…" she drifted off and shook her head, "Than I remembered the first time I ever thought I was going to die. These bandits kidnapped me and beat me, I was in a moving vehicle…and well, you know—motion sickness. Then, I remembered being really hungry, I had no food to eat, at all…" she stopped there and looked at Gray who seemed to have been listening intently.

"That's all in the past now, though!" she said happily, drinking some more of her lemonade. Gray let go of her arm and she seemed to have yearned the touch once more. She smiled sweetly at him and blushed once more, "Y-your shirt, Gray… and p-pants…" she said. His stripping habit was one thing that she never go full adapted too. In fact, it made her blush more so than just his presence alone, also it made her stomach flutter more often. She would have to ask Nathlie about this later, she decided.

Gray on the other hand freaked out and asked himself for the hundredth time 'when the hell did that happen'? Before he could accomplish the task of finding his lost attire, Natsu spoke up from seemingly nowhere, "Ha! Found you stripper, what were you saying to Lympha, huh? Better not have been trying to get in her skirt!" the fire dragon slayer said, now standing next to where Lympha was sitting. His accusations made Lympha blush even more than before, and of added embarrassment and she sipped her drink for a distractions.

"Oi! What's it to you, flame-brain?" the embarrassed Gray asked. Natsu looked on, he thought of Lympha as a little sister, just like Wendy. Happy said that all the Dragon Slayers seemed to act like a small family once, but Natsu never really thought about that. Therefore, if anyone looked at her the wrong way, he was going to make sure they couldn't look at any other girl like that again, much like that time he punched a guy for looking at Lucy's breasts for too long. It was more like ogling, to Natsu.

"Like she'd go out with a stripper with droopy-eyes!" the pink haired boy said, now butting heads with Gray.

"Shut it, dense fire cracker!" Gray yelled back.

"Popsicle stick!"

"Ash prick!"

"Droopy eyes!"

"Already said that, slanty eyes!"

Lympha decided that now was the time to move away from the two boys. She found herself sitting at a table with Gajeel, Pantherlily and Nathlie. "What are they fighting about now, Lympha?" Pantherlily asked.

"Same old, same old," Lympha said but Gajeel snorted. Lympha looked at him curiously and shrugged it off, "Ready for the interview, Gajeel?" she asked.

"Like hell. Fucking old man making it mandatory, he just wants more money for the guild, that's what he wants." The iron mage said gruffly.

"I'm a little nervous, though if it's a source for money for Fairy Tail, I guess I shouldn't complain too much," Lympha said. Nathlie frowned a little, her and Lympha both thought of _him._

"It'll be fine, you two," Pantherlily said, "Though I don't have much to worry about you, Lympha, you're good with people—it's the idiot here I need to be more concerned about."

Lympha laughed at Lily's joke, him and Gajeel were a funny duo, really. A hand came on Lympha's shoulder and she looked to her right where the famous Titania Erza was, looking down at the bluenette.

"I heard you are nervous about tomorrow, Lympha. I, Erza Scarlet, came to give my good friend advice!" she said, an aura surrounded the head read and Lympha gulped, "If anyone gives you trouble just tell me and I'll take care of them. The interviewers, from my experience, are nice, so no need to worry. If you are still nervous I can accompany you and make sure they treat you right if they fail I will punish them!"

Lympha, a little scared of Erza's idea od accompany and punishment smiled a little and reassured the armored mage that she will be fine. "Besides you should be here, enjoying your strawberry cake!"

Erza's eyes lit up at the sound of the word, 'cake', "You're right, cake does sound good." She nodded furiously.

"Cake makes the world go round, without it, it cannot function properly." Erza nodded in agreement with her fellow nakama and Lympha went on, "I mean, the cream, the layers and the softness of it all, it makes my mouth water~!"

"That settles it, you and I shall enjoy some cake right now!" Erza claimed pulling the girl over to the bar and Mira's endless supply of goodies.

* * *

That night, Lympha lay awake in bed, cuddling Qua-qua, her plushy bunny. "Nathlie," she whispered, sitting up she looked across the room to where Nathlie sleeps, "Nathlie…you awake?"

"I am now, child. What? A stomach ache from the cake?" the exceed said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"What if…Augy comes to Magnolia?" she asked, shivering a little at the thought. Nathlie looked over at her, though Lympha could not see in the dark look of pity and slight concern etched onto her face.

"Then we'll nail the windows and lock the door," Nathlie said, she was happy when she heard Lympha's laughter. Then a little while later, Nathlie heard the soft snores coming from the girl.

* * *

"Hello, hello, hello!" the woman came in, a huge smile on her face. She wore a green dress with an obnoxious yellow vest. She wore a green hat and—yes, that was a feather on it. Not to mention, she looked way too happy to be here. Her red lips made her appearance even worse and Lympha just stood there. The lady clapped her hands together and smiled, "Well, well, thank you all for coming and I am Sherley Binks, only one of the interviewers today!"

Sherley eyed Laxus and somehow, all the dragon slayers knew she'd be interviewing him; which did end up happening. Lympha wished she didn't have to do this, but followed her own interviewer in a room, her interviewer was a woman with black hair that fell straight to her shoulders, she wore all black, but she seemed nice to Lympha. She followed her into the small room; the nerves were there she there was no way for her to ignore them as Lympha would like to.

The interviewer sat down and smiled at Lympha, who was smiling nervously. "Thank you for coming, Ms. Skeena," she said, and Lympha nodded.

"Thank you for having me," she said, the butterflies in her stomach were still fluttering around in her tummy, much like when she talked to Gray—which she still needed to ask Nathlie about. "Oh, you can call my Lympha, Ms. Yull," the interview, Yonia Yull smiled at Lympha and nodded.

"Now, let's get this interview started," she took out a paper and began asking the questions.

An hour later, it was time for photos, Lympha was reunited with her guild mates and they all looked happy to have gotten the other part over with. "You seem happier than before," Laxus said to Lympha who nodded.

"The interview touched hard topics, but she was nice. How was Sherley?" she asked, smiling at Laxus, who made a face that resembled Happy when he ate a bad fish. Gajeel and Natsu laughed at the lightning mage's reaction and bad luck.

"She was horrible." He said simply and Wendy spoke up, "Her lips scared me..." she said quietly, filling the room up with laughter.

The room opened an in came in a tall skinny man with black hair, and who was very good looking. He wore stylish jeans and a tight shirt, he looked at everyone and looked strangely pleased and nodded.

"Hello, I am your photographer for today, Maximillion Verdens." He introduced, shaking everyone's hands. "First, we'll do a group photo for the magazine cover," he announces and his team came in, and they all spoke.

"Can I eat now?" Natsu asked, huffing in annoyance.

A week later, the issue came out and everyone in Fairy Tail were buzzing with excitement. Except for the ones who were actually interviewed, Laxus sat at the bar, next to Lympha who was sipping a soda. "That photographer looked at me like a piece of meat," she said to the blond lighting mage, "is that how Sherley looked at you?"

"Sadly, but I wasn't too bothered. I was more bothered by her entire outfit," he joked, making the water dragon laugh.

"I wonder what they'll say about that photo, the beach one…" Lympha said, but Laxus smirked at her.

"Still embarrassed about that swim suit? You _did_ look sexy," he said perversely, "I'm sure the old man will appreciate it."

Lympha hit his arm, she felt closer to him after the interview, same with the others who were there. They all kept on making jokes the entire time, in fact, Maximillion caught a picture of the five of them laughing. Or, in Gajeel's case, 'gihihi'.

Mira came over to them and gushed over just the cover, "I love how they made it look!" she said.

The cover did look good, in Lympha's eyes. In the background there seemed to be some sort of battle, there in the front center was Laxus, a mean look on his face. To his right was herself, who had her arms stretched out and water going from her hands, her face was serious and clothes a little scratched—as well as Laxus's. She was crouched down and to her right, but a little behind her was Natsu, his fist with fire on it, a mad looked on his face like he was enjoying the fight [as the time he was promised fire since he was complaining the entire time] then at Laxus's left was Gajeel, his iron hand turned into a sword as he look like he was going off to kill, his face, like Natsu's was mad with happiness [he was happy that he 'accidently' hit one of the people who commented on his piercings] Below Gajeel, a small girl who was crouching much like Lympha, was Wendy who had an adorable mean look [Maximillion just adored her; much to the Sky dragon's utter embarrassment] there was serious wind around her and she looked ready to attack. The background had lightning bolts everywhere. In the sky behind them was the Fairy Tail symbol, and a flag as well. The title on top was as followed, 'THE DRAGON SLAYERS OF FAIRY TAIL'

Lympha nodded, remembering how long it took for everyone to get ready, for all five were not comfortable with effects. All the magic used was real, of course, and Laxus's lighting scared many people in the room, much to the user's enjoyment.

* * *

The interviews were as followed:

**Sherley Binks with Laxus Dreyar.**

_I, the one and only Sherley Binks took the interview with the grandson of Fairy Tail's master, and one of the Ten Wizard Saints, Makarov Dreyar. Laxus Dreyar, is a very handsome young man if I do say so myself. On with the interview:_

_**Q: So, Laxus, you're a Second Generation Dragon Slayer, yes? Do you feel different from the others?**_

_**A: Not really. We're all in Fairy Tail.**_

_**Q: I see, what would you say about the others?**_

_**A: Natsu is loud mouthed, he can be annoying at times, but overall dense. He cannot tell when a girl likes him or not. Stupid of him really, but I guess he's strong. Gajeel, he's a brute, same thing with Natsu about girls and stuff. They're both not weak. Wendy, she's real young and nice but has obvious potential, good cook to, Mira gave me some of her lasagna. Lympha, though I met her recently, seems nice enough. She's strong too, but easily embarrassed, especially around a certain stripper. In case you couldn't tell earlier, she has a bright smile.**_

_**Q: You said that Natsu and Gajeel are dense about girls, care to elaborate?**_

_**A: If they confessed their feelings, they still wouldn't get it at first.**_

_**Q: What about Fairy Tail? How does it operate?**_

_**A: Fairy Tail is a family, we work like a family—though sometimes dysfunctional, in the end we are all a team.**_

_**Q: Unlike the others, you were not raised by a dragon, do you see the difference?**_

_**A: I guess, there are some but the powers are all the same. We all have heignted senses, though their magic is more pure.**_

_**Q: What do you mean by 'pure'?**_

_**A: Dragon's magic is pure. There's are from a dragon, mine is from Lacrima.**_

_**Q: How did you get the Lacrima in your body?**_

_**A: My father.**_

_**Q: Care to elaborate?**_

_**A: Not really.**_

_**Q: I see, tough subject, obviously. Now; years ago there was a suspected romance between you and fellow member, though now our sources say she left the guild, Leonie Claramond—was the romance true or…?**_

_**A: I guess we were. We were young and she was my best friend.**_

_**Q: Where is she now?**_

_**A: Don't know.**_

_Laxus Dreyar: Profile._

_Age: 23 Single: Yes. Height: 5'11'' Mage class: S-class. Favorite Color: Dark purple_

* * *

**Humphrey Willis with Wendy Marvell**

_I had an interview with the ever sweet Wendy Marvell, the youngest of them all. She grew up with Sky Dragon, Grandine and was abandoned, much like the other three first generation slayers, July 7__th__ X777. A sweet young child, the interview was very nice and easy._

_**Q: Now, Wendy, tell me what was it like growing up with a Dragon?**_

_**A: I can't really compare it to anything else, I thought it was normal at the time!**_

_**Q: You specialize in Sky Dragon Magic, that includes healing as well, right?**_

_**A: Yes! I often heal my comrades on mission. Lympha, Gajeel and Natsu all suffer from Motion Sickness, so sometimes I cast a spell called 'Troia' on them. It helps with the motion sickness though I don't always use it as the effects can wear off over how many times it was casted.**_

_**Q: Yes! That makes sense. Now, Natsu has a reputation of causing destruction, do you do that as well?**_

_**A: Actually, I'd like to think I don't. I'm not much of a fighter like the others.**_

_**Q: I see, that's good. Dragons and Dragon slayers can eat the element that they use, do you eat the air?**_

_**A: Um, not really, though in battle if I breathe reaaaally deeply, then I become rejuvenated. **_

_**Q: That's interesting! Now, what is Fairy Tail like?**_

_**A: Fairy Tail is the best! I feel like they are my family, and we all work together really well!**_

_**Q: How did you feel when your Dragon parent left you?**_

_**A: Lonley. Confused, I didn't know why she left, I still don't.**_

_**Q: Do you think you'll see her again?**_

_**A: I know I will. **_

_**Q: Have you ever given up hope?**_

_**A: Some days I have, but then I look at Natsu—he never gives up looking for Igneel.**_

_Wendy Marvell: Profile._

_ Age: 12 Single: Yes Height: 3'10'' Mage class: Normal Favorite Color: Blue_

* * *

**Lolia Huntz with Gajeel Redfox**

_Gajeel Redfox, formally in the Phantom Lord guild and known as 'Black Steal' Gajeel is an iron dragon slayer. A very gruff and blunt man. The interview isn't very long, as the man likes to keep more to himself. His dragon, Metalicana, the iron dragon who, like the other first generation slayers was abandoned July 7__th__, X777_

_**Q: What was it like growing up with a Dragon?**_

_**A: Fine, I guess.**_

_**Q: Do you eat Iron?**_

_**A: Yes.**_

_**Q: Does it…taste good?**_

_**A: Why don't you try it?**_

_**Q: You used to be part of the Phantom Lord guild which attacked Fairy Tail Guild, but you are now a part of Fairy Tail—why?**_

_**A: I was invited by their master.**_

_**Q: Do you regret being in Phantom?**_

_**A: …**_

_**Q: What's one word to describe Fairy Tail?**_

_**A: Chaotic.**_

_**Q: Do you have any hobbies?**_

_**A: I sing and play guitar. Shoobie do bah. **_

_Gajeel Redfox: Profile._

_Age: 19 Single: Yes. Height: 6'3'' Mage class: Scary. Favorite Color: Blue and Gray_

* * *

**Yonia Yull with Lympha Skeena**

_Lympha Skeena, the water dragon slayer raised by the Water dragon, Aqufilia, is a very nice young lady. A bright smile, gorgeous body, it's a wonder why she is single. Like the others, her dragon parent left July 7__th__, X777._

_**Q: So, Lympha what was is like being raised by a Dragon?**_

_**A: I can't really find the right words, as I don't know what it's like to be raised by a human; but I guess magical.**_

_**Q: You, as well as the others were abandoned by your dragons July 7**__**th**__**, X777, correct?**_

_**A: Yes, that was the day.**_

_**Q: Do you think you will be reunited again?**_

_**A: I know I will. Sure, the odds are not in my favor, but I can feel it in my heart. I'll just have to wait patiently; I was always getting scolded for being impatient…and clumsy.**_

_**Q: Where were you raised?**_

_**A: On an island, do not ask, I don't know the coordinates. It was pretty bit, a deep jungle, a river, lakes, ponds, well as you can guess a perfect place for a water dragon.**_

_**Q: I see, well we know from other reports that Natsu Dragoneel and Gajeel Redfox both eat their respective elements to rejuvenate—do you as well?**_

_**A: Only when I'm low on energy. Water is inside my body and my magic takes it away in use for other things, though that is secondary. Usually, I use the water in the air around me for my power.**_

_**Q: You're new to Fairy Tail, how do you feel about it?**_

_**A: I love it, they welcomed me so easily honestly, I feel like I've been there for years!**_

_Lympha Skeena: Profile._

_Age: 18 Single: Yes Height: 5'5'' Mage class: Normal Favorite Color: Blue and Gray_

* * *

**Watler Hanks with Natsu Dragoneel**

_ I was the brave one who did the interview with Fairy Tail's destructive, loud and very popular Salamander, Natsu Dragoneel. From Pink hair to dragon scaled scarf, I learned that he is a fun person, really, albeit; very exciting. As you must be sick of reading, he was abandoned by his Dragon parents, Igneel, July 7__th__, X777._

_**Q: Hello, so you were abandoned July 7**__**th**__**, right?**_

_**A: Yep! So were the others, what I wanna know is what's with all the sevens?**_

_**Q: Good question indeed, now, where were you trained my Igneel?**_

_**A: I don't know a forest type place in the mountains.**_

_**Q: Do you think you'll be reunited with your dragon?**_

_**A: I know so! I'm all fired up!**_

_**Q: -laughs- calm down, clam down, Dragoneel, now—what does fire taste like?**_

_**A: Delicious! Not as good as Luce's cooking though!**_

_**Q: Luce? Who's that, a romantic interest?**_

_**A: Luce is Lucy.**_

_**Q: The Celestial mage?**_

_**A: Aye!**_

_**Q: I see…what was it like being raised by a dragon?**_

_**A: Awesome!**_

_**Q: You have a reputation for being destructive—do you deny it?**_

_**A: It's not just me; it's that stripper Popsicle too!**_

_**Q: -laughs- Well, Dragoneel got any last words for our readers?**_

_**A: I'm all fired up! Can I eat now? –Breathes fire-**_

_Natsu Dragoneel: Profile._

_Age: 18 Single: Yes. Height: 5'10'' Mage Class: Destructive Favorite color[s]: Red, Yellow and brown_

_**FLIP FOR MORE PICTURES!**_

It was true; there were more photos of the dragon slayers. The first one was the open with all five of them laughing together; it wasn't a fixed shot and the best one in Lympha's opinion. The next one was one of the beach ones; it had Lympha in the front in a small white bikini building a sand castle with Wendy, who was in a pink one piece. Her hair was in pig tails and they were both looking like they were having fun. Laxus was towards the side more, looking scathingly at Natsu and Gajeel who were, naturally, in a fight, he wore black swim trunks with yellow trimmings. Natsu wore red ones, with fire on it and Gajeel had dark gray ones.

The next one was Lympha by herself, still in the bikini smiling at the camera. She was lying on her side, her head supports by one of her arms. She had a smirkish, smile on and was looking right into the camera. The white bikini had a dark blue ribbon right between her breasts on the top; her bottom piece had it on the edges of each of her sides. The bikini also showed some of her dark blue guild stamp. Her light blue hair was in her normal style, the spikes verged off at the end. Her necklace was hanging off a little at the side and the background was the open sea, but the picture was more focused on the woman.

Some of the men in the guild looked at the picture and blushed, [some even had to leave because they got a nosebleed]. The next page showed Gajeel standing there, looking like he was ready for a fight, still in his bathing suit. The smirk on his face was devilish and you could hear the 'gihihi' through the picture. His guild stamp, you were able to see the strength emitting through it. His bronze chest was clearly shown in this as well, and his six pack—which most of the mages here had. One person in particular, a petite script mage had to hide her face in her book, so no-one could see her cherry face.

Flip to the next was the most adorable picture, little Wendy Marvell had her hands behind her back together and the sweetest smile on her face. Her pink bathing suit really showed her skin complexion and it was the sweetest thing. Her brown eyes looked really happy [despite how uncomfortable the girl felt] and the woman of the guild completely gushed over the cuteness of it all.

Next, was Laxus, and of course he was sitting down, looking lazy in his bathing suit. He had a drink in his hand and was lying on reclined chair. The sun, obviously was shining on his very toned chest and his arrogance was slightly shown in this picture as he looked like he had no care in the world.

Natsu, was much like Gajeel's and he looked ready to fight. His scarf was tied around his pink hair and his smile was wide and devilish as ever. He too, like the other men, had his well sculpted body on the line like a piece of meat and his body was slightly turned so that his guild stamp on his left shoulder was shown. Lucy mysteriously disappeared after this, as her face resembled a nice tomato in its prime season.

The final picture, it was at the beach again and Laxus was in the same position in the chair, though at his feet was Wendy, once again playing in the sand. At his right shoulder where his fancy guild stamp Lympha was crouched down next to Laxus' head and smiling. Natsu had his scarf tied around his head, like in all the other pictures he was behind Laxus' head looking like he was ready to eat something. Gajeel was to Laxus' left, arms crossed over his broad chest looking bored as ever, in the background in the sky the clouds were shaped like the Fairy Tail guild stamp.

* * *

"They made us look like models," Laxus complained, all the other dragon slayers nodded in agreement.

"You looked adorable, Wendy!" Mira said, Lympha nodded and smiled at the small girl who blushed at the compliments.

"I felt uncomfortable with the interview. Though, Gajeel's is the best he reflected everyone's mood," Lympha said, and once again all the dragon slayers nodded.

"They kept on making us look weak," Natsu said, scrunching up his face and crossing his arms over his chest, "repeating how we were abandoned. They didn't even ask us all the same questions!"

"Weirdos!" Happy said, coming from behind Natsu, and nodding his head in agreement with his foster father.

"Tch. At least you all didn't have Sherley Binks." The lighting mage said, "not the most pleasant woman, y'know."

"We all know the Demon can't stand here, neither can Titania," Gajeel said, snickering after, especially when Mira blushed in denial.

"Lympha, you looked really pretty!" she said, changing the subject, but Lympha blushed and played with her drink.

"N-not really….oh look at that—I have to go!" she quickly got up and left the bar, leaving the guild in a quick rush.

"See? She gets embarrassed easily—just like I said before!" Laxus said, sipping his drink.

* * *

While walking home, Lympha looked around—she hasn't seen Nathlie that much today, which was very rare on its own since the bluenette usually, sees the red exceed all hours of the day. Biting her lip, Lympha ignored the cat calls of the men as she walked by; no doubt they have seen the magazine and a good portion of her body. "Oi—shut up before I freeze your mouth!" a familiar voice rang through the water dragon slayers ears, making her blush ever so slightly. She wasn't surprised to see Gray Fullbuster walking towards her, though looking a little agitated.

"Hello Gray, thank you for giving them a piece of mind," she said, trying again not to make a fool of herself, "They do get quite annoying—though at least none of them actually approached me."

"If they do, just give them a water dragon's kick," Gray said, successfully making the other Fairy Tail member giggle.

"Thanks, you're a good friend, Gray," Lympha said and Gray shrugged; now he's the one who looked embarrassed.

"Well, you're nakama…" he said sheepishly, but Lympha laughed. Feeling a surge of confidence, she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her apartment, "I baked some cake last night, want some?" she asked gingerly. The poor ice-make mage couldn't even give a reply to it as the Dragon Slayer wouldn't refuse a rejection.

* * *

Inside the 70,000 jewels a month apartment, a gentleman in black attire with gorgeous wavy brown hair and dark eyes was looking at some items huddled in the corner. It was one of the Water Dragon Slayer's piles of 'junk' as Nathlie referred it to. The smile on his face seemed devilish and the guy had a weird aura around him, despite his good looks. He heard the key in the door and—yes, the most angelic voice ran through his eyes, he took one last token from the water dragon slayer's dresser and placed it his bag—a bra of hers, and straightened up as the door slowly open. He smiled fully at the sight of the most beautiful thing to walk on this planet as she walked into her apartment.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! /It'sCalledYES! Haha I hate when I'm reading and there is a cliffhanger, but two chapters in a row—both quite long, as well, I felt the need for a cliffhanger. A pervert is in Lympha's house! O: Oh teh noes! The interview part was a little frustrating; I didn't want to repeat a million things, so I changed it up. **

**Also, I guessed with the heights, lol and I love Laxus, so of course, I made him like Lympha. I'm thinking him and her will have a brother-sister relationship as well. Natsu and Gajeel are already doing that and Wendy and her as well.**

** Next chapter is going to have more NaLu. Preview [not of the NaLu parts; that's sacred material:**

"So, Gray, why were you here in Lympha's apartment in the first place? And without a shirt, no less," Lucy said, winking at the ice mage. Lucy Heartfilia was no dunce when it came to romantic feelings [except for when it involves herself]

**Hehe ;D. Sorry for any OOCness, tried –apologizes by giving you all cake- **

'**Till next time! ;D**

**-CupCakes.**


	5. Another Mission with Team Natsu

**A/N: I seriously spoil you all. Here ya go! Starting up with some NaLu! And did you all know own of Lympha's many secret talents? Seriously I love everyone who reads this!**

* * *

Natsu was sitting in Lucy's bed, as she was taking a bath and if he peeped that would mean hell for him and his head. To pass the time, he just lay in her bed, taking in the stellar mage's scent, thinking about why she seemed so distant these days. Sure, they were together a lot of the time, but he could feel her distance. It's been going on for a while, well, he noticed it to the point where he could no longer be ignorant to it. Unfortunately for the pink haired mage, it hurt him on the inside, he wasn't sure why yet, though he longed for the day he would figure out why this…distance, affected him the way it did.

Sighing, he blew some fire out of his mouth; he didn't want Lucy to be distant to him. They were best friends, partners, teammates, nakama! "Lucy sure is weird," he said aloud, if she was here she'd probably hit him.

Then, he heard soft singing in the bathroom; _did Luce forget I'm here_? He wondered, he tried to listen closely enough to listen to the blond's singing, "And does he notice…my feelings for him? And will he see, how much he means to me? I think it's not to be…" she sang in an angelic voice, "What will become of my dear friend, where will his actions lead us then? And though I would like to join the crowd, in their enthusiastic sound. Try as I may, it does not last….and will we ever end up together? No, I think not, it's not to become—for I am not…the one…" she stopped and the water kept on running. He though he smelt tears, but dismissed it for the soap.

Twenty minutes later, Lucy Heartphilia came out of the shower in a daze of sorts. When she saw Natsu sleeping on her bed, she was very surprised but shrugged it off. "He's asleep, Lucy…he didn't hear you..." she reassured herself. She took her pajamas out of her dresser and slid her towel off, about to get changed.

Silly, optimistic Lucy, thinking Natsu was asleep, he was asleep, though the sound of her voice woke him up. He yawned and opened his eyes to scold his friend for taking a long time when he saw that she was naked. Not just, oh here I have bra and panties! No, completely naked, birthday suit naked. "Lucy, you weirdo did you take up Gray's habit of stripping in front of others?" the fire dragon slayer said, although he was very embarrassed and well…what man wouldn't enjoy this sight?

Lucy flushed a deep red and pulled her towel to cover her previously naked body, "NATSU! OUT OF HERE YOU PERVERT!" she yelled, taking him by the scarf and throwing him out of her door, into the hall.

* * *

Speaking of hall, a few doors down, a bluenette was talking to an ice-make mage about the cake she baked since she couldn't sleep the night before. Though, when the young woman opened her door, she was met with an ominous feeling, her house didn't feel right. She sniffed around, but it all seemed normal to her, no unidentified smells she could detect. Deciding to stay alert, but less on edge, the young girl led her companion, Ice-make mage, Gray Fullbuster deeper into her apartment. "It's a little messy…sorry, but all the piles are spilt up, so that's good…I guess." Lympha Skeena said sheepishly.

"At lease it's not like Natsu's house, Fire breathe just leaves the mess all around," Gray replied back, looking at each pile, blushing slightly when he saw a pair of panties in her room. Peeling his eyes away, he was led into the kitchen, where there was only one pile neatly tucked into the corner. Gray briefly wondered what Gajeel and Wendy's apartment looked like and wondered if hoarding was a habit the dragon slayer's all shared. He knew Laxus was a neat freak [thanks to a drunken Bixlow] so it must be all the dragon slayers that grew up with a dragon.

Lympha sat him down at the round table and smiled, "The cake is in the fridge, it's been so hot out I didn't want the frosting to melt. I'm making Erza a strawberry cake later on, as thanks for cheering me up the other day. She is quite the character, Erza," Lympha said, while rummaging through her supplies. Gray nodded in agreement with the girl's last statement, Erza was _quite_ the character.

"I'm sure it'll be good," Gray said, relaxing himself in the chair put one arm on the table and placed his chin in his hand, before he could offer to help the girl find anything, however she popped up and turned around. She place two plates, two forks and two napkins on the table, presumably for the both of them. Going into her fridge, very carefully, Lympha took out the cake and place it in the middle of the table.

It was single layer cake, though very big, the frosting was very delicate and artistic. There was light golden, like sand at the edge. In the middle, was an assortment of little drops, presumably rocks by the placement, and there was a pond in the middle. For the pond, Lympha used an assortment of blue frosting and white, in the middle was a darker blue, like shadows underwater in the shape of the Fairy Tail guild sign. Gray looked at it, amazed and his mouth watered slightly.

"This part right here," Lympha said, pointing to the top quarter "is red velvet. The middle is yellow and the other end is chocolate. I love all three and couldn't decide so I picked all of them! I hope its good…" the bluenette said, blushing slightly by the look on her nakama's face.

"It looks good….I'm a sucker for red velvet and vanilla—either one," he said, making eye contact with the dragon slayer.

Nodding, Lympha took the knife and cut out a piece of sand for her friend, he helped by lifting his plate and she placed the piece of red velvet on it. He nodded his thanks and set his plate down, eating some. Waiting enthusiastically for his comment, Lympha smiled at him. When he finally swallowed and absorbed the taste of it all together he nodded, "Delicious!" he exclaimed, taking another bite.

Lympha sighed of relief; it was nice hearing your crush's praise. She stopped her thought process—_did I really refer to Gray as my crush?_ She thought, looking at him, she blushed and looked away. He wasn't wearing his shirt right now, and he had some crumbs around his mouth, _So cute! _She gushed, putting her hands on her cheeks. Before he could look over and ask her what she was doing, she composed herself and got herself some cake. Smiling she placed it on her plate, a piece of vanilla, and took a bite. She smile at the taste, the red velvet was the best…then again so was vanilla and chocolate.

"Gray, do you know what kind of cake Gajeel likes?" she asked while they were both enjoying their second piece, he looked up at her. Seemingly inspecting her, before swallowing slowly and shaking his head, "No…why?" he asked hesitantly.

"Aw, what about Wendy or Natsu? July 7th is coming soon, and I want to make them a be happy cake. The day always brings sadness to me, but I think it'll help if I bake some cake, y'know?" Lympha's periwinkle eyes shined happily as she said this.

Gray nodded, "I heard Charle say Wendy prefers vanilla, and Natsu will eat anything," the ice mage replied, eating another piece.

"Didn't Lucy's mom die on July 7th, as well? I'll make her a 'be happy' cake, too!" Lympha smiled brightly and took another piece.

As they were both enjoying the cake, her apartment door busted open and Lympha detected the smell of two of her friends. Though uninvited, she got up quickly and got out two more plates and forks. Coming into view, Natsu walked into the room with an exasperated Lucy behind him. "It's one thing to trespass into my house, Natsu—but Lympha, too?"

Lympha laughed, and just as she did, Natsu's attention went from the pleasantly embarrassed Gray to the giant cake on the table. "This side is red velvet, the middle is vanilla and the other end is chocolate cake. I take it by your reaction you would like some, Natsu?"

The fire dragon slayer nodded, almost like a zombie as his mouth watered, he walked towards the plate where Lympha placed several pieces and he dug in. Turning towards Lucy she smiled, "Want any?" she asked.

Lucy nodded, smiled and sat down. Lympha placed a piece of cake on the plate in front of her and took a bite. The stellar mage sighed happily as the cake touched and appealed to all of her taste buds. Joyfully, she continued on and Lympha finally sat back down across from her original [and strangely; only invited guest].

"So, Gray, why were you here in Lympha's apartment in the first place? And without a shirt, no less," Lucy said, winking at the ice mage. Lucy Heartfilia was no dunce when it came to romantic feeling [except for when it involves herself] and like Mira, thinks that Lympha has many potential boyfriends in the guild.

The person in question coughed on his red velvet cake and looked at Lucy, "She only invited me after I scared off some pesky perverts. It was all about the cake, and I stayed because…well you've tasted it."

Lympha blinked, her stomach just did another belly flop. _Why is it always Gray who causes these? I already asked Nathlie…speaking of which, where is she? _As if the Celestial King heard her thoughts, Nathlie came in the kitchen and looked at everyone. She blinked twice and she looked at Lympha, with a look on her face that reminded Natsu of when Igneel was about to scold him with the dragon's tail. "You didn't even pick up your little piles of junk before inviting people, Lympha?" she scolded.

Lympha pouted, a solitary piece of the sand frosting around her mouth, "It's not junk, Nathlie! There memories—they're treasure!"

"Junky treasure, "the red exceed puffed and flew over to the table, taking some cake, as she did this Nathlie spoke, "You should really clean up and throw some things away," giving a pointed look at the not guilty slayer, she added, "You hoarder."

After swallowing some more cake, Natsu spoke again, "Well think of it this way, Nathlie, I just throw my things around—Lympha is a neat hoarder!"

Lucy, Gray and Nathlie all sweat dropped at the rose haired mage's logic but Lympha nodded in agreement, "Yes! See, I'm a _neat_ hoarder!

"Why do I even try with dragon slayers? Pantherlily and Charle both say how Gajeel and Wendy do the same things…must be one of those habits you pick up from your parents."

"Would you call a dragon a hoarder?" Lympha asked, not in a mocking tone but in genuine curiosity. The innocence of the tone and question, just made the others laugh all the more.

Ignoring the question, Nathlie huffed, "You should save some cake for Erza, that woman loves cake."

"No need, I'm baking her one later," Lympha said happily, "Well this one is going to be spilt into threes, some for Lucy, some for Natsu and some for Gray! Bup bup! No complaints! I bake a lot of the time, so I usually have some cake. Actually, tomorrow I may need to buy some more ingredients," talking to herself now, she went to find some supplies for cake take out.

"I bet Erza will just love the cake, Mira makes the best pies—but cake definitely goes to Lympha!" Lucy said happily after finishing her second piece. She pushed the plat aside and smiled contently. Gray and Natsu nodded in agreement with the stellar mage's statement.

"Ish dewishuz!" [It's delicious!] Natsu said his mouth full of it. Of course, Gray scoffed at his table manners and turned away from the pink haired man saying, "Get more manners, Fire breath."

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Natsu said, after swallowing his portion and banging on the table, demanding the ice mage to repeat himself.

"I said—get. More. Manners. Fire. Breathe." Gray said, also banging on the table, but then the two butted heads and were about to go into one of their disastrous fights.

Before they could continue, however, Lympha turned around, "No fighting in my apartment, boys," she said, smiling sweetly at the two—though like when Scary-Lucy comes out and when Erza's cake is ruined, a dark aura was around the water dragon slayer.

"Aye!" happy two came out of Natsu and Gray nodded loss at words. Who knew such a smile could scare two badass mages.

"Good! Here you go!" Lympha handed out the containers of cake, and put all of the dishes into the sink, with the help of Lucy, of course.

"Want me to wash the dishes?" Lucy offered, but Lympha shook her head and winked.

"I use my magic for such things," the water dragon slayer showed her magical skills in the kitchen by cleaning the dishes in about two seconds.

"Amazing!" Lucy said, looking at the work in awe, Lympha smiled once again at her blond friend and looked around the room as if she just noticed something.

"Natsu, where's Happy?" she asked him, but Natsu merrily shrugged, "Probably trying to woo Charle once again."

Lympha bit her lip in concern, rummaged around in her fridge once again, coming out with a fish, "Here, give this to him when you see him!" she told Natsu.

"Hey, we should all go on a mission tomorrow, y'know Team Natsu and you," Gray suggested to Lympha who nodded.

"Sounds great!" she said, and then looing over at Lucy she asked, "Wanna have a sleepover for old times' sake?"

Lucy's brown eyes brightened and nodded, "Sounds like a plan!" the blond ran out of the apartment and to her own to get the supplies she would need. Lympha quickly got her ingredients out to make Erza's cake.

All the while, Gray and Natsu wondered when they became invisible.

* * *

"Laxus, I've heard rumors of a shadow mage—a mercenary at that—wandering about near the forest of Gaia," Makarov Dreyar said, after sipping his beer. Laxus Dreyar looked up at his grandfather lazily and they both sat quiet in the latter's office. The former looked away from the older mage's piecing gaze and spoke.

"You're point, old man? She made it quite clear in her letter she didn't want to be found." The lightning mage said, not meeting the guild master's eyes.

"One may prefer solitude—but no-one can withstand it. Leonie showed that when she paired up with Lympha for six months. You and I know Leonie, she hates being alone the most. If you don't go, then I will."

Mumbling about what a pain in the ass this ordeal was, Laxus stood up and looked at his grandfather, finally meeting eyes, "The guild needs their master here in case of emergency. I'll go," with that, the younger Dreyar left the room.

Once alone, Makarov sipped his drink again and shook his head, "Stupid excuse, Laxus. We all know you want to see her again."

* * *

"Luuuucy, why are you going to leave me?" Natsu whined as said blond was collecting her items to run over to Lympha's apartment.

"It's my apartment, anyway, Natsu. It's not like we live together," Lucy Heartfilia blushed at the thought of her and Natsu living together.

"But Luuuuce, its cold when I don't sleep with you," the ever so whiny Dragon slayer said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Lucy blushed even redder at these words, she still refrained from turning to her best friend and sighed, _You should be having these conversations with Lisanna, Natsu. Not me, idiot! Can't you even get your own love right? _The gorgeous blond thought, holding in her tears of sorrow. The stress of unrequited love really did bring her down. She thought, by if trying to distance herself from Natsu, when he eventually leaves it will be easier. Too bad she was dead wrong at that optimistic thought.

"Natsu…" the celestial mage didn't know what else to say, sighing she just pretend to be angry, "You shouldn't be breaking into my house and sleeping in the same bed as me anyway."

"You're so much more comfortable, though," he argued again, causing the girl to sigh again. He didn't even say her bed this time.

"Natsu. I am going to enjoy my night with Lympha rather you like it or not." She said finally finishing her packing, "I'll be on a mission with you tomorrow, isn't that enough?" finally turning to see his face, Lucy regretted it immediately. The look on his face was one she didn't see often—it looked almost possessive.

He walked closer and her heart raced, _maybe he can heart it? _With those heightened senses of his, she wouldn't be to surprised.

"I hate sharing you, Luce," he whispered in her ear, his hot breath crept on her skin and her face was as red when she saw his picture in the magazine.

"I'm not an object," she replied sternly, this seemed get Natsu back to normal, as he quickly stood back up straight. He coughed, the only sound in the ominous apartment, and Lucy turned to leave him alone to his thoughts, "Good night," she said, leaving finally.

* * *

Lucy couldn't hold it in, later that night she just started to cry, though she felt foolish as the three of them of [Lympha, herself and Nathlie] were watching a comedy called 'The Magical Hangover'. It was a funny movie, but Lucy has been holding in the tears for a while. An immediate reaction came out, Lympha looked over and pulled her friend in an embrace and Nathlie turned the movie off.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Lympha whispered to her nakama, she waited patiently as Lucy let out all of her tears, her woes and stress fell with each salty drop. Lympha cradled her friend and rocked slowly on the small couch, not caring that her white tang top was beginning to get wet with tears.

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry, Lympha...I'm ruining th-the night—with my s-sadness, a-aren't I?" the blond asked, but both Nathlie and Lympha shook their heads.

"We saw your face when you walked in and we waiting for the water works, really," Nathlie confessed from behind the blond. Lucy gave a watery chuckle, though continued to sob into the dragon slayer's chest.

"When you can, just tell us what's bothering you. We'll try to advise you, but no promises. Though it always helps with getting a load off," Lympha told her friend stroking her hair and back. Lucy nodded and just continued to cry. Nathlie went into the small kitchen in her bigger form, preparing three hot beverages.

Nathlie came back in, and Lucy broke apart, sipping a little of the hot chocolate, albeit out of season, but it was cold in the air conditioned apartment. After a few sips, she set the mug down and hiccupped for speaking.

"It's Natsu. I…well, I love him," Lucy said, both Lympha and Nathlie nodded not really surprised by the news, "A-and I think…his mate…is Lisanna…she was there first. They were childhood friends, everyone thought she died. You should have seen how happy everyone was when she came back, well the members that knew her, you should have seen Natsu! His mate was back, his best friend. Did you know," she chuckled, "that when they were younger, and happy was still just an egg, that she said 'I could be your wife'. Sure, Natsu and I are close…but I—I could never say that…so bravely. She's strong, I'm weak, and she's everything I'm not plus pretty. I wish I could be happy, really, I do. The pain is too much to bear, Lympha, Nathlie—I can't—I can't do it. I thought that by distancing myself, it would be easier, but it isn't. I'm always running away…I'm so weak. Why does everything I care about leave me? 'Lucky' Lucy Heartfilia? I was never lucky. Only the day I met Natsu and joined Fairy Tail…" Lucy broke down into hysterics again, though this time; Nathlie in her bigger form hugged her.

Lympha absorbed everything she said, and thought back. Natsu and Lisanna did seem close, but mates? "You shouldn't throw the word mate around, Lucy," these words after moments of silence [except for the occasional sob coming from the celestial mage], "Dragon and dragon slayers can date, or well…bond with another other than their mate. But after making eye contact with their mate, there is no going back. All the other roads are gone, though there are fragments of the others, the only clear path is the mate. A soul to soul connection, though only half until the mate agrees. It could be true that Natsu and Lisanna had something, but it is also true that you can be Natsu's mate. When I see you two, I'm sure Gajeel noted this too as we are both older and more mature than Wendy, there is…some sort of connection. You're a pretty girl, Lucy, have you noticed why you haven't had a boyfriend for at least these six months I've known you? Most girls would try to get over some guy with a new one.

It's different with mates. Even for the mate, no matter how far they eventual mate runs, the dragon—or slayer—will always be the one you want. No matter how many years pass, the two will yearn and pine for another. Again; you're gorgeous, Lucy, Gajeel is a man, he must've noticed that, but he must have felt you were another's. It is more evident for us dragon slayers to see, and part of the magic is that no other guy will really want to…well they will want to, but their brain will warn them of danger. Either a fool or one with a strong soul will go after another's mate. Don't throw around the word mate, Lucy, for it has a very deep connection.

Onto the fact that you said you're weak—you're not. From what I've heard about Celestial mages, they never held as much as you! Ten golden keys, Lucy! And four silver! Not to mention, you can summon more than one at a time, I mean, c'mon, Lucy, that is strong. You're physical strength is enough—I mean you fight alongside your spirits with that whip! You're strong, just in a different sense, Lucy, everyone in Fairy Tail is strong. Who says you can't just as strong as Erza, hm? No one! Whoever does is a fool that doesn't know you."

Finished with her explanation, Lympha took a breath and another look at Lucy, "Speaking of mates and such, the dreaded Mating season is soon, and well, this will be a great time to test the mate theory out. This season, the mature, well, physically mature dragon slayers will be a little more moody, and well the dragon slayers are more obsessive, possessive and moodier when near their mate. Test it out, bring Loke out, if ya know what I mean," she winked at the now blushing mage.

"Thanks, you really did help—and I will try testing it out. Wait, does this mean you too?" Lucy asked, seemingly innocent.

"Female Dragon Slayers are much like their dragon parent—much worse than the male. Though, form what Aqufilia tells me, it will also mean a good thing for my mate, as I will be very good in bed, if ya know what I mean," once again, the bluenette winked at Lucy who blushed a little more.

"Who knew you were a closet perv!" Lucy said, outrages but Lympha merrily laughed.

"Not really, I love those racy books, I wanna try some of those one day," Lympha confessed, blushing a little and Lucy laughed.

"You read?" Lympha nodded and Luc stood up, "Where's your books? I could see what I can trade you for!" the celestial mage offered, nodding Lympha brought her to one of her 'junk' piles in her room. Nathlie sighed, though happy their blond nakama was happier now. She did not see a goof foreboding for her closest companion though. She will need to warn Happy and Pantherlily of mating season though. On an afterthought, she wondered if Laxus was affected by this, and if he had any female in mind.

* * *

The next day, Lympha Nathlie and Lucy all entered the guild in good spirits. Lympha was holding Erza's strawberry double layered cake, included with real strawberries and the entire thing was shaped as a sword, in honor of her reputation. None to their surprise, it was rowdy as ever and they had to walk through some yelling fights, but still waved, or in Lympha's case, nodded, at their guild mates when they walked by.

"Good afternoon, Mira!" both Lympha and Lucy said happily to the ever-kind barmaid by the name Mirajane Strauss. Said bar maid smiled at the two and nodded in acknowledgment, "Good afternoon Lucy, Lympha and Nathlie!" she replied.

The red exceed nodded at Mira, "Good afternoon, Mirajane." she said—it was one thing everyone was used to by the haughty exceed—she never says hello first.

"Is that a cake?" Mira asked, looking at the container Lympha carried, the dragon slayer hummed happily and nodded.

"It's for Erza, is she here yet? It's a thank you, I'm sure she'll enjoy it. Lucy, Gray and Natsu enjoyed another cake of mine yesterday," a look of horror crossed the mage's face, "I should've made some for everyone! I'm horrible!"

Mira laughed, trying to cheer the girl up, "Its fine, Lympha, don't worry about it! Maybe you can assist next time we have a guild event! Just sign up for baking, it's really okay," she reassured, making said girl brighten up.

"Excuse me for asking, but is that c-c-cake?" a new voice appeared, looking over, all four girls looked over and their eyesight was met with an attractive red head clad in customized armor, blue skirt and her eyes were set on the container in the girl with the light blue hair and blue tube-top half shirt with the golden hangings and tie around her neck. Don't forget the periwinkle eyes and ragged-ended skirt and black belt, with a holder at the end, high white knee socks and black boots.

"Yes, it is Erza!" Lympha said brightly, "I baked it just for you, as a thank you for the other day when you cheered me up!" it seemed as though these words really touched the s-class mage's heart. Her eyes were wide and she looked at the water dragon slayer who nodded gingerly, handing the cake over.

"All…for-for me?" the news seemed to dazzle the great Titania as she looked at the cake in disbelief, Lucy was tempted to pinch her friend to reassure her that no, this is not a dream, you are awake.

"Yes!" not only Lympha spoke, but Lucy and Mira did as well, taking the cake in her hands, Erza placed it on the bar counter and took off the lid.

What it revealed was yellow double layered strawberry shortcake cake, shaped as her main sword, with real strawberries lining the designed at the handle. The frosting was well done and made the sword look almost really, but still edible at the same time. Mira gasped, this was the first cake she has seen from Lympha. We can all guess what Erza's reaction was if you guessed speechless an on the verge of fainting from joy, ding ding! You are correct.

The one who got hurt physically was Lympha, when Erza hugged her, "T-thank you so much, Lympha. You have defeated me in baking. I will not lose next time!" somehow between this, the great Titania let go of the water dragon slayer and clenched her fist in the air with determination. Of course, while Lympha's soul flew from her body, Erza started on the cake.

* * *

"Pantherlily, Happy," Nathlie said, Pantherlily looked at his old friend, curiously, as too why she called the two over, just while Natsu and Gajeel were arguing. An incident, which he was sure she was behind. Happy seemed less suspicious and chewed happily on his fish that Lympha gave to Natsu, to give to the blue exceed. "Mating Season is soon. It's around this time every year; I only know this because after the first year with it…well, I kept tabs on the year and rounded it each year. It usually is around mid to end June."

"Aye, sir! I noticed the cycle, too, though leap year; Natsu is grumpy in Mid- to end July!" Happy said, agreeing with the red exceed.

"Shouldn't Charle be warned of this?" Pantherlily asked but Nathlie shook her head, waving her hand in the air.

"No, no, it doesn't happen to female dragon slayers until their 13, Wendy is 12. I know from experience, and I asked Lympha and she said Wendy shouldn't be expected. It starts for all females at the same time."

"It happened to Natsu when he was 12, Mirajane said that was when he was really grumpy," Happy told the two. Nathlie nodded, it seemed about right.

"Oh dear, it's not going to be fun for us," Pantherlily said, "Especially with that dense idiot, Gajeel,"

"You think you have it bad? Natsu is much more dense and stupider than Gajeel in the field of such emotional feelings, surprising but true." Happy said, cold heartily.

"I was surprised Gajeel had feelings like that," Pantherlily argued but then a new voice cut in, stern and cold.

"You think you have it bad? Haven't you heard about female Dragons? They are _MUCH_ worse in this season—and Lympha is a _teenage female dragon slayer_ during _mating season_. I'd rather be thrown in a pool of magical hungry piranhas then deal with this!" Nathlie cut in, Pantherlily and Happy both shivered slightly, looking over at the usually up-beat female in question.

"Is she really that bad?" Pantherlily asked, looking at her, presently she was laughing along with Levy, Lucy and Mira while Erza devoured her cake.

"Aye! Lympha is nice, she gives me fish!" Happy said, Nathlie looked at the two.

"Trust me. She isn't nice during mating season and well…as you might guess she avoids the opposite sex especially…and I think her mate is near from the questions she asks me concerning a certain someone. I fear for everyone's lives." The red exceed concluded.

"Thanks for the heads," Pantherlily said, Happy nodded with a signature, "Aye!"

"Oi! Let's go on a mission like Icicle Stripper said yesterday!" Natsu suggested, Happy and Nathlie nodded at Pantherlily, "That's our queue," they waved and swooped down below.

* * *

"I'm happy Wendy casted Troia, that was nice I do enjoy the view," Lympha said, looking out window. On her lap, Nathlie sat there and next to the two was Lucy and Happy and Gray next to them. On the other side, Erza nodded in agreement about the view and Natsu couldn't take Troia, as it wears off and they saved it for later, Lympha rarely uses it so she was able to.

"Aye!" Happy said, well, happily, "Wendy gives me fish sometimes, too! Though I give it to Charle and she rejects me," he added sadly.

"Don't worry, Happy, I'm sure she'll come around!" Lucy said, trying to encourage the blue exceed.

"What's the mission about, Erza?" Nathlie asked from across the compartment. Era coughed and took the paper from Natsu's hand [she punched him out cold again]

"The flyer reads that there is a gang kidnapping the village woman. The village is called Hardington and the reward is 700,000. Must be important, split up evenly, that should be enough for your apartment, Lucy, Lympha, Nathlie," the great Titania said.

Nathlie nodded, "Lympha, you do damage control for Natsu's flame and Gray's ice. Lucy and I will try to do the same for Erza's magic," this caused the ones mentioned [except for Natsu] to look at the exceed.

"You sure do think ahead, Nathlie," Lucy said and Happy agreed an "Aye!"

* * *

Once at the town of Hardington, the seven entered and were greeted by, as expected, a bunch of men. All of which were concerned about where their wives, sisters, friends, mothers, neighbors have went and how and why it happened.

"It started gradually," the Mayor Horunts, said in his living room where all of them were sitting down. "Nether less, we were concerned. Then one say, the remaining twenty were gone, the older woman and younger—no children, than goodness. I'm hoping, you can bring them back, I miss my wife and daughter dearly…" the old man trailed off, looking away.

"We'll get them back," Erza said confidently, Natsu stood up and pumped a fist in the air, I'm all fired up!" he yelled.

"Do you smell anything, Natsu?" Lympha asked, as they were sniffing he air around town, trying to get any unfamiliar smells.

"Nah, there are too many to detect one," he replied, Lympha nodded in agreement and looked around once more.

"We should try someone's house, I mean; they must've gotten the women somehow, right?" Lympha lightly suggested.

"Yea! Why didn't I think of that?" Natsu wondered, walking towards one of the houses with Lympha.

"It's because he doesn't think," Happy stated, looking at the retreating back of Natsu, which caused Lucy to look down at him like he was some sort of alien.

"Ditto," Gray mumbled, though no-one really heard him. The team watched as Lympha polieltey knocked on a door to a house, and Natsu rudely walking in. Erza, mad at the fire dragon's manners was prepared to maim him.

"Ew! This place is so gross," Lucy complained as they walked through mud in the nearby woods. Lympha was on alert, as was Natsu—they both kept on hearing the same noises and it wasn't their teammates.

"I sense something eerie," Erza said, appearing in between the two drgon slayers, who nodded in agreement.

"It must be around here, then, but if they are just normal bandits, why does the magic feel so dense?" Gray wondered.

"I heard some people saying something about a giant monster living in the woods, though it never really attacks humans…apparently there is a pond here or something where it lives," Lucy chirped up.

Lympha nodded, "I heard the same, we should stay away until after we take care of the bandits. I want to inspect it, after."

"Why would we, if it doesn't attack humans?" Erza asked, looking at the bluenette who replied, "There should be no worries, if it doesn't attack humans," No-one could contradict that.

"Hey—over there!" a gruff voice yelled, looking to their rights, they saw a man with a bandana, who dressed like a bandit would.

"Attack!" Another yelled, and then suddenly, team Natsu was surrounded by about twenty bandits. The reaction from them was immediate as Natsu got his fire ready, Erza reequipped, Gray stripped and got his ice-make magic ready, Lucy had her keys ready, Nathlie went into her bigger form and Lympha glared at the ones in front of her; ready.

"There is seven of us, Lympha, Lucy, Happy and Nathlie, you get one to take you to their hideout—we'll catch up later!" Erza demanded, all names mentioned nodded and Nathlie got a bandit and the four escaped [thanks to a water dragon's kick through the crowd]

* * *

"Where is your base?" Nathlie asked the man who she held in a head-lock. Said man refused to talk, so Nathlie decided to use force.

"I—I'll never tell you!" he spat, sighing the red exceed picked him up and threw him on the ground, causing him to bounce slightly, but he didn't move from the ground.

"Tell us or I'll scratch your eyes out," Nathlie said, taking her claws out as she said this, the man looked wide-eyed at her and nodded.

"I-It's about half a mile from here, north, there's a door and its password protected. The passwords are METAL FLAME WIND and AQUA." The grunt said, all four of them exchanged eye contact and Lympha picked the man up over her shoulder, "Wh-where are you taking me?" he asked.

"One of us will need to be dressed up like you, so I'm going to have to strip you of your clothes." The water dragon slayer said, with a smirk on her face.

While she was doing that, Nathlie went back into her chibi form, "We need some rope. We're going to act like prisoners," the red exceed said.

"Great idea! Then, we can ambush them," Lucy said, rummaging around, she took out a rope she had form another mission in her small bag. "Here," she said, handing it to Nathlie.

They heard running and footsteps nearby, followed by yells of, "We need more! It's only three but they're really strong mages—from Fairy Tail!"

Lucy smiled in the direction where her other teammates were, "I'm happy they're alright," she said, followed by a nod from Nathlie and an 'Aye!' from Happy.

* * *

"More and more are coming, what is with these guys?" Gray asked, back to back fighting with Erza.

"They're no ordinary group," the re quip mage agreed, hitting more, "I heard calls for mages, so the battle may get harder from now," she told he two comrades.

"That's alright—I'm all fired up!" Natsu said, punching some more with a flamed fist.

"A dragon slayer…!" someone yelled, and another replied, "Just what we need!" Erza, suspicious looked at the two who spoke, they were looking at Natsu. Suddenly, she did not have a great feeling about splitting up with the others. Why wasn't this assigned as an S-class mission? It seems like it, the magnitude must've seemed smaller.

* * *

"Okay, just a little more, guys," Lympha reassured the three tied up. She tied her hair up the man's bandanna, and her blue locks fell in a boyish fashion. They had to stretch the shirt a little more to hide her breasts, though you could still see them if one looked too long. The camouflage sacks hung loose, so when they tucked the shirt in, you couldn't really tell she was a girl. They also put dirt on her face to man up her features, the scar also helped them—she looked like a grunt.

"Aye!" Happy said, the exceeds were tied up along with Lucy. The celestial mage did not have her keys on hand, but Lympha carried them with her, when they were going to attack, she would yank the rope hard enough to loosen it and throw her the keys.

"We're here," Lympha said quietly, she knocked on the door three times and a small screen popped up, 'ENTER PASSWORD' it read, there was paper and a pencil there. Lympha lifted the feathered pencil and wrote down the passwords, METAL, FLAME WIND and last but not least, AQUA. The paper went back in, after a few seconds it opened.

"Kidnapped some of the mages?" a tall, plump man—though muscular. His face made the group smirk, he had a big head but his face was too small. It was all scrunched up in the middle; it was quite funny, really.

"Yes," Lympha said in a deep voice, "Where are the other woman prisoners? The blond would make a nice new addition, don't ya think?"

The man eyed Lucy and nodded, "Put her with the wenches in the basement," he said, Lympha nodded and the others followed her via pulled by a rope. The inside was like how'd you expect any hideout, dark kind of, full of noise, some shouts and the exits were reeling thanks to the 'Fairy Tail Breach' as some dubbed it. Lympha found the basement quite easily and opened the door go down the steps. She couldn't talk to her 'prisoners' until they were on the stairwell as they were now alone.

"The guard are probably down there, I'll let go after I take them out, oaky?" she whispered to them, all three nodded and they walked down in silence.

"Prisoners?" a guard asked when they finally climbed down the stair, Lympha gave him a look that read 'Ya don't say?' kind of expression and they let her pass.

She walked in and saw two big cells and one small one. The small one had two eggs, one big one had a small boy with blond hair and another boy with raven hair. The other cell at a bunch of woman, one boy, the blond one looked at Lympha and gave her a dirty look. She winked at him and one of the guards spoke, "Put the cats with the eggs, their exceeds, too right?"

Lympha nodded, pulling on the rope, which freed the three of them, she threw Lucy her keys and made a 'shh' sign to her friend. "Nah, I don't feel like it, y'know?" she said in her normal voice.

"What the hell?" the guards turned and saw Lympha, smirking at them and Lucy with her keys ready, Nathlie in her bigger form and Happy flying around, ready to throw things. Before they could say anything, Lympha ran forward, punching one and kicking the other, knocking them out.

The woman, who before were backed away scared of her now all came into view, not trembling as much, "D-did our village men hire you?" one asked. Lucy nodded and smiled, giving her thumbs up, "Yup! We're from Fairy Tail! Other friends of ours should be here any moment, now!"

Some of them cheers and Lucy looked around, "Where's the key to the cells?" she asked, but was met with silence.

Lympha walked over to the cell with the two small boys, "Why are you here?" she asked them, "You're obviously not woman,"

"We don't know! They took us and when I see their leader, I'm going to kill him!" the blond said hastily, punching the air and bouncing around. The raven haired one merrily looked at his companion with no emotion.

"It's because of they think because we're dragon slayers they can attract a dragon." The raven haired one said, Lympha nodded, "Dragon Slayers?" she asked, looking at the two—they seemed about Wendy's age.

The blond one nodded and a look of pride came on his face, "Yeah—that's right, ya scared?" he said haughtly to Lympha who merrily shrugged and threw her arms at her sides, lifing her shoulders.

"Dragon slayers don't impress me that much, anymore, honestly," she said, causing the the Fairy Tail members to laugh and the two boys to look at her like she was crazt, "now, forget the keys—we're in trouble if they find out so soon."

Lucy looked at her friend, "How are we going to get them out without keys?" she asked, Lympha winked at her friend in reply.

"Like this," the Water Dragon slayer grabbed the lock and pulled really hard on it, breaking it and the cell door opened, letting the two boys free. When the blond one came into view, his right ear—towards the top seemed injured.

"What happened?" Lucy asked, walking over towards the boy in concern, bending down to get on the same height-level.

"He got beat by a guard, these bands restrict our magic," his companion answered, Lympha looked; it was a hole—like a piercing one. An idea came in her head, taking the bracelet off her wrist, she broke it—enough so that it looked like an earring with triangular piece hanging down. She cleaned it with her magic and crouched down next to Lucy in front of the blond, "Here," she said, putting it through, "Now it won't get affected and it makes you look like a badass!"

The blond boy crossed his arms over his chest and huffed, "Yeah right," he said; but strngley he never took it out.

Lympha smiled and stood up, taking the bandana off and shaking her head, revealing her hair. She walked over to the cell with the woman and opened that one up, and same with the one with eggs. "These are Exceed eggs," Nathlie said, looking over at the two young boys and back at her comrades, "Theirs I presume. We need a plan to get outta here, they're going to wonder what's taking so long. I don't think brute force will cut it until the others show up."

"I know!" Lucy said, summoning Virgo. The pink haired maid came out, and bowed to Lucy, "Am I to be punished, princess?" she asked, bending over. Lucy sighed at her masochistic stellar spirit and shook her head.

"No, Virgo—not _ever_. I need to to make some holes back to the village so these woman can go off, can you do that?" the blond asked.

Virgo nodded, getting her drill, "If I don't succeed will I be punished?"

"Just go!" Lucy said, exasperatedly. Lympha smiled at her friend, patting her back, "Good thinkin' Lincoln!"

"What about us? I want revenge!" the little blond boy said, "I'm a strong mage! I'll be the strongest in Fiore one day!"

Lympha smiled at the young boy, "What are your names?" she asked them, the blond spoke once again and with pride answered.

"Sting Eucliffe and my friend right here is Rouge Cheney!" he said, putting an arm around his friend's shoulder who nodded. Lympha and Lucy looked at each other, nodded as if agreeing on something and smiled sweetly at the two boys.

"Tell you this, you two take the eggs and the woman safely back to the village with Virgo, make sure they're safe," Lucy suggested, before they could react to this Lympha spoke.

"I won't deny you're strong, everyone here can tell. To be strong mages, you have to have hopes, dreams and moral! This could be the start of your path to becoming Fiore's strongest, this is merely a stepping stone! From here on out, I want you to leave this place and persure your dreams! Train, joina guild, hatch your exceed, make bonds with them!" Lympha said, she smiled down at the two, "Will you do this?"

The two exchanged looks before complying to the arrangement. Lucy and Lympha smiled and Happy yelled, "Aye! Go go go!"

"Wait at the village for us to come back," Lucy said to them, "Why should we?" Sting asked, a little skeptical.

"I'll give you each 50,000 jewels for your work, which should be enough for you both to start something. Oh, and make sure to kick anyone's ass who tries to interrupt you!" Lympha said, followed by an "Aye!"

"I'll go with them, you don't need me here. Lucy can summon more than one spirit, and you're good to go," Nathlie said, cracking her knuckles, "I'll make sure if there is an ambush, us three will put an end to them." The woman exceed said.

"What're your names?" Rouge asked, speaking up once more, Lucy smiled at him, which made the now embarrassed child look away.

"I'm Lucy Heartphilia of Fairy Tail!" The blond stellar mage said proudly.

"Nathlie," the big exceed said simply.

"Happy~!" Happy said, well, happily.

"Lympha Skeena," Lympha said finally winking at them. The woman of the village called out, "GO Fairy Tail!" some even said, "To be expected from the strongest guild!"

"Ambush them!" someone yelled, and just then a knife was thrown to the doorway, where Lympha was standing. With her heighted reflexes, she bent backwards a bit and caught the knife in her mouth, taking it out and throwing it at the first person.

"Vigro, start!" Lucy said, Vigro nodded and the drill started, with the spirit leading, Nathlie and the woman followed. Though, the two boys stayed, wanting to fight, "Go!" Lucy said to the two, but neither of the moved.

"Go, we're fine here," Lympha smiled and winked at them before breathing in deeply. "Water Dragon ROAR!" the water came from her mouth and the razor pushed back twenty grunts at once. All soaking wet, they lay on the floor, the ones who took a direct hit were choking on the water, immobilized as their lungs were water logged.

"You said Dragon Slayers don't impress you!" Sting said, scandalized, but then Lucy gave them a stern look.

"We have this, go follow you're stepping stone and help the woman!" she scolded the two, this time they complied and left through the hole Virgo made, catching up with the prisoners, exceed and spirit.

Lucy got her whip out and her and Lympha were next to each other, ready to attack the inside of the base, "Earlier, Sting and Rouge mentioned these people trying to attract a dragon. Which one and why use woman?" Lucy questioned.

Lympha sighed, her heart fluttered in excitement—what if they pulled it off? "I don't know, we'll find out sooner and later, right?"

Lucy nodded, her blond hair bouncing along with her head, she stretched her arms out, her whip ready to be cracked and Lympha looed ahead, her roar took out most of them, but attracted others as well, the footsteps could be heard by both mages.

"Happy, we need you to fly up and see what's going on with the others, tell them what happened," Lucy said, Happy nodded, determination shown in the blue exceeds eyes, "Aye!" with that, he fly like a bullet.

"This seems like an organization or a cult to me—or a dark guild, except there is not many mages. Lucy said, Lympha didn't think that and nodded, her light blue hair was mixed with Lucy's daisy yellow as the stood sideways, back to back.

"You sure are smart, Lucy," Lympha said, thought it didn't really need to be said; it was given that the celestial mage was intelligent.

"Thanks, you two. Nice speech to the two boys," Lucy said, giggling, the footsteps seemed louder than ever—especially in the Water Dragon Slayer's heightened ears.

"You ready, Luce?" Lympha said, they were about ten seconds away.

"You kidding? I'm all fired up." She said, when about thirty guards appeared, Lympha was surprised, it was a dark, musty room and water was dripping [and not just from her attack] they really wanted them to be cornered huh? "Open the Gate of the Lion! Leo!" a light appeared, along with Loke and they were ready. Their destination: main floor.

* * *

**A/N: :Trollface: Yeah. I left it at that. Really long chapter, I did this because the cake part, well, that was all fluff. Yes! I said AUish, Sting and Rouge making an appearance, important for later. And yes, that earring he wears, Lympha gave it to him. I wonder what's going on with Erza, Gray and Natsu? Oh and in my story, Lucy isn't a fucking damsel in any distress, she's strong, much like she is in the anime/manga. I hate those stories where she's like, "Oh no I can't do shit!" FUCKTHAT /rage has been nullified. Also, Leonie was mentioned again, Laxus is off to find her and Makarov is drinking. Mating season is coming up, too! Woot! Lympha has many hidden things about her-that perv. Actually my bestie and I were discussing how perverted I am. Even my 'innocent' side isn't innocent. And she knows.**

** And guess what—no preview! :moreauthortrolling: Haha jk here's a preview:**

"Lympha—you're hurt," someone, Erza, said behind her. Lympha turned to look at them with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, guys," she said, it was about four minutes and she didn't' have time to waste. She breathed deeply and blew out, "Water Dragon's ROAR!" she attacked her nakama, the ones who helped her wake up from that hellish nightmare that evil man put her through. Her efforts were not in vain as they were out, and Lympha grabbed onto Augy, "You're not getting away!"

**If I was a reader, I'd shot the author. xDD Btw: Skyrim reference in tribute to my bestie who to quote, "just made me laugh more than I should have at that."**

**And yes, I still love you all, though you may hate me.**

** 'Till next time!**

** R&R!**


	6. Two Old Faces Shown From the Past

**A/N: Long. Ass. Chapter. I suck and hate writing scenes, but I think I'm getting better. Though at one point I said, "FUCK THIS." And well…just used Erza's pwnage. Sorry if the fights suck. May contain OOC, oh no-shoot me.  
I'll edit the mistakes later.**

* * *

Raven black hair is being swished along with the midnight black cape as the wind blows. The person doesn't really care, she is waiting to be found, she knows he is coming; the Lightning that woke her up the other night is evidence of such a thing. It was a game the sued to play, for her there would be more lightning, for him the shadows would become more evident. Honestly, she thought he would have forgotten such a thing in his path of self-destruction, arrogance and over all power thirst. She heard footsteps coming closer to her and she sighed—she knew it was him. Her aubergine eyes opened as the footsteps stopped one yard behind her. "It really is you, Leonie," the lightning mage said.

"It is. Same can be said for you, Laxus," said the shadow mage; she turned he body to face him. He was taller than last time…she hung her head in shame, she grew about three inches. The world officially hated her.

"Doubtful I'd find you? Laxus asked in a mocking-like tone, he walked closer to the other mage but she stayed still.

"Doubtful you cared. Last time I saw you, Laxus Dreyar was a man who was power-hungry, arrogant fool who put the one he claimed to love on the back burner." Leonie replied harshly, this made Laxus take a step back. He hesitated, but only for a moment before moving closer.

"I never lied, I may be an idiot, but I'm not a liar. I've changed, the old man sees it," he replied, Laxus Dreyar was still a little arrogant and hated it when people insulted him. Though, Leonie was a special case, she always was in his eyes. She was the one person who made him…so different. She made him feel, think and act ways he never knew he could, this woman was like the earth and he was the moon always being pulled by her gravity.

Leonie nodded, "I know you changed…I can tell just by your appearance in front of me," her aubergine eyes met with his blue ones, "Why did you come?"

"To bring you home," Laxus answered, they were merrily one foot apart now. No longer at the arm distance Leonie kept most people at…the girl…Lympha. Leonie looked off to the right breaking eye contact between her and her old flame, Laxus.

"Lympha Skeena, you know her so do I. Team Natsu with the addition of her took a mission to the wood over," she nodded her head to where she was looking, "It should've been an S-class mission, but the person wanted to be able to attract several mages so he kept the real story behind the scenes. They're going to need assistance, it's a dark guild. The name is Dragon Chasers; it pretty much has their main goal in the name. The wood had a giant pond where they think the water dragon stays, the master, Augy Harris only has two other mages, the rest are just normal warriors, though has a great number. From my knowledge, they kidnapped two dragon slayer boys; two exceed eggs and too attract Fairy Tail mages, the village woman. Even though he's the guild master, his strength pars ours, Laxus. If you really want me to go back to Fairy Tail—endangerng you all, which Makarov is well aware of—then help me assist them." She finished her long speech by looked at Laxus.

The lightning mage smirked and turned in the direction where Leonie nodded at, "C'mon then, Erza will be happy to see you…shorty."

This statement snapped a wire in Leonie brain and she kicked him in the back, making the surprised S-class mage fall flat on his face, "Who's the short now, blondie?" she asked, promptly walking over him. Laxus stood up and the two bickered like an old married couple the entire travel towards the Dragon Chasers' base

* * *

"Finally got rid of them, they stopped coming," Erza said, breathing heavily she re quipped to her normal attire and sat down, along with Gray and Natsu.

"I wonder why they didn't send more…" Gray said, and then suddenly it clicked to them all seemingly at once. Then, with perfect timing Happy came flying towards them, "Natsu! Gray! Erza~!" there was worry in his voice. Natsu stood up, "Where's Luce, Lympha and Nathlie?"

Happy then explained what they did, how they got in the base, [which Erza nodded with approval] and the events in the basement, "They got the woman out, Nathlie left along with Virgo and the two little boys. When I flew away there were a lot of guards, but no mages…I also noticed a sign, I think this is a Dark Guild!"

Gray stood up, "Take us to the base, we need to get there to help," he said hastily, Natsu for once agreeing with the Ice mage stood up as well.

"We need a little rest first." Erza said sternly, her voice showed obvious signs not to interrupt but to follow her orders, "Luckily, my bag as some food, Natsu some matches, Gray some shaved ice and for me, a piece of cake, and a fish for Happy. Then—we go, I brought Water for Lympha and some fruit for Lucy, once we all meet up and there is time, I'll give it to them. Eat." With that, she ate her cake, and the others ate their food. Well, for Natsu he lit things on fire and ate them.

* * *

One they were done rejuvenated they all followed Happy to the base where the outside seemed to be almost gone—the doors were even opened. As they entered they had to dodge several bodies thrown their way and a yell, "Nice one Lucy and Loke!" though their comrade sounded happy, her voice was hoarse and ragged from fighting.

"You need to rest, Princess," Loke's voice filled the room, followed by the sound of a cracking whip and more bodies falling down…stairs?

"Not until we win!" came Lucy's voice, same hoarse and tired tone as Lympha's and then more yells were heard.

"That's the spirit Luce!" Lympha came, then several more bodies were thrown and the three cae into view, smiles came on their faces as they saw their shocked nakama. "heya!" Lympha said, smiling brightly despite her obvious wounds, her entire body was sweaty; her once camouflage pants seemed to function as ripped shorty-shorts. The bottom half of her shirt was gone, and her Fairy Tail stamp, which was on her side and near her breasts, was exposed, along with half of her right breast. The shirt was more of a rag; it seemed and covered next to nothing. Her arms had blood on it, and her bare feet were filled with dirt and grime.

Lucy's clothes were ripped as well, and seemed to expose much of her body, like Lympha. Her hair was messy, too and she had the same rugged look as all the Fairy Tail Mages. Her trusty spirit, Leo the lion had better days, clothes-wise, at least.

"You guys really beat all those guards?" Natsu asked, the place seemed deserted now and Lympha humped at her fellow dragon slayer.

"We're not weak, y'know. We knew you busy were fighting, so maybe out distraction stopped them from coming to you all, hopeless," she said, crossed her arms over her cheers.

Lucy giggled at her friend's attitude, "We also needed to make sure that Virgo and the others were safe as well when they made the escape," the blond added, causing Loke and Lympha to nod along.

"The three L's saved the day!" Lympha said, her smile back, she put her hands at her sides and stood proudly, like a superhero would.

"You did," Erza said approvingly, and then they all looked around the giant room. There was a flag, with a sign on it, it showed a dragon roaring and it was blue. Above it there was a giant sign saying: THE DRAGON CHASERS.

"Dragon Chasers…so this IS a guild," Natsu said, "But with…no mages?" he questioned turning to look at his teammates.

"Maybe…they're waiting?" Erza questioned looking around, "That means we'll keep our guard up." The red head said, getting her sword ready. Everyone nodded and then a light appeared next to Lucy.

"Princess, the woman, children and their eggs made it back safely. We were ambushed, but Nathlie took care of that. She is resting a little before coming back, no need to worry," the maid celestial spirit said, nodding at Lympha who looked relieved. "The two boys said that they would wait and requested you did take too long, Lympha," Virgo added.

"Thanks, Virgo, you did well," Lucy said, smiling sweetly at her spirit.

"Is it time for my punishment?" bending down Virgo was ready, but Lucy just sweat dropped at her spirit.

"Not now or ever!" Lucy said, letting out a sigh. Virgo nodded and stood up, taking in the sight of Lucy and Lympha's ripped clothes.

"Come, I shall give you celestial clothes before I leave. They should give you some more energy, Princess," Virgo said, pulling her master and the dragon slayer.

"I wish I could see that," Loke said with a perverse smile, causing him to get hit in the head by Erza and glared at by the fire and ice duo. Loke laughed gingerly at the boys, "Don't tell me you don't want to, either!" he said before returning to the celestial plane, as to not get hit by Erza.

* * *

Coming back in view, the two girls were in celestial clothing, Lucy was in her normal ones and Lympha's was a lot like Lucy's with the exception of a Dragon pattern on hers. Before the group could catch up, a clapping was heard behind them. A pedestal of sorts was coming down from the ceiling, in the middle was a man that Lympha recognized and sure did hate him. To his left was a woman, who had the look of being insane, though scared. She had a perfect hourglass figure and a short brown hair; to the middle man's right was a tall dark skinned man. He looked really tough and had a wicked smile on his face.

"Defeating all those guards is to be expected from Fairy Tail. Especially you, my sweet Lympha~! I bet you're surprised to see me, eh? I've been longing to see you in the flesh, though I did catch a glimpse of you the other day while standing in your room, waiting to reveal myself once again but alas, you had company," the man said. He fixed his glasses and jumped down, with the two people following in suit, he walked up to the group, not scared at all by his closeness.

"Don't you have better things o do in your life other than stalk me…and whatever THIS is! I thought I told you before—I don't love you, you creep!" Lympha said, getting ready to fight.

"You know him?" Gray asked from behind her, everyone was alarmed when he mentioned he was in her room.

"He's my stalker." Lympha said, a fierce look on her face and, "Augy Harris." The man laughed and looked at Lympha, his eyes going up and down her body.

"You know, I preferred the ragged up one from before, but you're still here, aren't you, Lympha?" the man said, giving a seductive smile at Lympha who continued with her sharp glare and didn't reply, "No reply? Well, I guess you're still a little sour, shaken up I was in your room? I only took this," he rummaged in his pocket and took out a bra. It was black and lacy, this caused Erza and Gray to blush, Gray for obvious reasons and Erza—we all know about her underwear fetish. Lympha's eyes widened when she saw it and Augy laughed in mockery, "You're a naught girl wearing things like these, I found the matching panties, but your angelic voice interrupted my ears before I could take them." He confessed

"PERVERT!" Lympha said, ultimately punching him in the face, sending him flying across the room. The man and the woman stepped forward to attack, but stopped as Augy called out, "its fine, fine, my love is just angry."

Natsu growled, "Of course she is, you weirdo!" he yelled, ready to attack but Erza stopped him, he looked and nodded when he saw the look she was giving him. He decided to follow her silent order to wait.

"Mina, Frock, relax," now Augy stood up, brushing some of the dust off of his black suit, "Fight them, now~!" he said.

Before anyone could react, the woman, Mina lunged forward successfully kicked Natsu in the face; she then proceeded to dodge all attacks made by Gray. She was really fast, apparently. Frock, the burly man grunted before punching Lympha, his fist half the size of her body and she, too was sent flying. With both dragon slayer's seemingly down more guards stood up, "More?" Erza yelled in disbelief, already reequipped into her Heavens Wheel armor. Before Natsu or Lympha could move they were lifted by an unknown force—though Lympha knew.

"Augy has gravitational magic!" she announced to her comrades who nodded, "Mina has Illusion magic and Frock has—ahhh! H-he has-!" before she could finish, she was kicked from the midair by non-other than Frock himself. "Frock had Muscle magic! That's why he's so—ahhh—so big!"

"Shhhh now, dear," Augy said, a she was in the air, levitating towards him along with Natsu who was grunting in pain, "Before I clench my fist and make you both bleed," he said menacingly. "Now, I need you both in order to summon the great Water Dragon Aqufilia!"

"Wh-what? What do you mean summon her?" Lympha asked in disbelief, Natsu too, did not believe in this crazy man's words.

"After we summon Aqufilia, I shall tame her…yes, then I'll need to get the other two, Gajeel Redfox and Wendy Marvell…maybe even give them some leverage to assist me. Maybe torture loved ones…? After that we should get Metalicana, heh, then Grandeeney or Grandine, whatever the hell her name is—then last the Fire one, Igneel. With them I shall—"Augy was interrupted by a sudden fire ball to his back, and a follow up with water gushing at him.

With the Dragon Slayer's attack down, they were released and landed, luckily, on their feet. "What was that little speech about?" Natsu said threateningly.

"I think he said something about the dragons, but what caught my ears was torturing someone out nakama cares about," Lympha added, her nice demeanor was gone, and her rage was equivalent to her fellow slayer.

"Which mostly leads to our own Nakama," Natsu added and Lympha nodded, "I think he also said something about taming our parents, didn't you, Lympha?"

"Yes, I heard that too. TO bad for him, Dragons are creatures you can tame, in fact," at the same time Lympha and Natsu spoke, "You can't even handle their children!" with that the two punched the man, who was looking up at the two with fear dead set in his dark eyes. A fire dragon punch and water dragon punch later, Augy Harris was coughing up blood, on all fours at the mercy of Lympha and Natsu.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the hall is where the others were fighting, Lucy has her infamous whip out, "I'll take care of the guards," she told her nakama, her brown eyes narrowed in determination. Quickly, she got put her hands on three keys, "Open the Gate of the Goat! Capricorn!, Open the Gate of the Lion! Leo! Open the Gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!" she called, and all three faithful spirits appeared once more. "Sorry for summoning you, Loke, but if your tired I can take out Sagittarius," Lucy offered, looking at her long time companion.

Loke smiled, fixing his glasses, "No need to worry, love, I healed fine in the Celestial Plane, ready guys?" he asked his fellow spirits.

"Lucy's wish is my duty," Capricorn said, bowing to his master, making her sweat drop a little.

"Naturally, I've been getting a little rusty," Scorpio confessed, smiling at Lucy which earned him a smile as well. As more guards approached, Lucy cracked her whips, "Let's go, guys!" she yelled and they all followed their master into battle.

With reassurance in Lucy, Erza turned to her opponent, the man, Frock, who leered at Erza. "So you're Titania. I don't see what's so great if you're tired from pesky guards."

"I don't see what's so great about someone who insults fellow guild mates," the red head replied sharply. This caused Frock to smirk at the woman.

"You Fairy Tail mages seem to look down on others a lot. It's true Lympha took care of all three of us before—but now you're at our mercy!" he said, suddenly his arm became much bigger, muscle wise, and he ran, surprisingly fast at Erza. She quickly reequipped into her Purgatory Armor—"Purgatory Armor!" she yelled with a smirk on her face. She really wanted to get this over with and move on.

All that could be heard from that side of the great hall was Frock's screams of agony and terror, no one really wanted to look, even his comrades. They had all heard of Erza Scarlet's dreaded Purgatory Armor and heard the S-class mage yell it. Truthfully, no one wanted to see the bloody mess until the great Titania was done with.

* * *

Across the hall, Gray Fullbuster, Fairy Tail's renowned ice make mage glared at his opponent, Mina. She glanced to her right where Frock was getting beaten mercilessly beaten by Era. "You Fairy Tail mages sure do go all out, don't you?" the woman commented, a hint of mockery in her tone, "It'll make it all the more enjoyable to watch Aqufilia's foot crush you fairies."

Gray was surprised by her comment—Aqufilia? Wasn't that Lympha's mother? Yes, Lympha did mention her mother's name once or twice…but her mother is a dragon. How would they get a dragon to do their bidding? Especially what he's heard about Aqufilia from Lympha, if anything she sounds a lot like a mix between Laxus and Erza. The idea of getting a hold on those two was comical, especially when you add the fact that Aqufilia was a dragon, and one of those fairies was her daughter—and everyone can tell by looking at the Dragon Slayers are that they all share the same trait of possessiveness—from theirparents. They'd be damned if any dragon would hurt their human child.

After analyzing, Gray Fullbuster started to laugh, making the woman looked at him in an angry way. "What do you find funny?" she asked, the tone she used made it seem like the ice make mage insulted her entire life.

"You think you can get a dragon to do your bidding. If you even met Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy and Lympha, you can tell that they all follow their own path, something they obviously get it from their respective dragon parents."

"Like you know anything, Gray Fullbuster. Now, are you really sure you all have the upper hand? I mean, it looks to me as if Augy's plan is working—look; Lympha and Natsu are now helping us! Look—they're assisting Frock!"

Gray, a little in disbelief looked over to the fight. Sure enough, Lympha and Natsu, along with a beaten Frock were all beating Erza. Erza Scarlet, the great Titania!

He quickly remembered Lympha's words—this woman uses Illusion magic. He smirked and smashed his hands together, "Ice make-LANCE!" he yelled. Gray was sure that he made it look like he was going to assist Erza. Once the woman was tricked he landed a blow on, making her fall to the ground, "You almost had me there, Mina," he said with a smirked.

"Not only are you handsome, but you're smart too? Tch," the woman stood up, ready to attack, "Show me how strong you are!"

"I'll never deny a lady's wishes," he said right back, and two started another fight within the hall.

* * *

"Your subordinates are being beaten, and so are you! Give it up Augy," Lympha said, her kind heart seemed to be coming back to her. Natsu looked over at his nakama, even after everything—she wants to spare him?

Augy Harris laughed in her face, "You underestimate me, Lympha Skeena!" suddenly he stood up, raising an arm and at the end of his hand, a light surrounded it. "You underestimated me for the last time, Lympha! Frock may be useless by now, but everyone else is still up and running!"

Every enemy, with the exception of Frock who was severely beaten, was starting to glow and disappear, and light brought them back to Augy whose strength grew with each person he sucked into his magical stream. By the time he was done, nearly the entire hall was empty, just Augy Harris and the Fairy Tail Members. Lympha growled, and clenched her fists and Augy continued his explanation to her, "They were all just pawns in the bigger picture! This was part of my plan from the start." He grinned, "Now I can make you all my slaves," with that he easily took down Lympha, who didn't even defend herself form the blow. She was flown across the room, for her everything seemed to be in slow motion.

She saw blood fly with her and she kept her eyes locked with Augy's even behind those glasses she always wanted to break. As she slowly flew across the room, she suddenly smiled thinking of the last time everything seemed to slow down, it was when her and Leonie were laughing, yes laughing around a fire on the beach. It was the first time since she last saw Aqufilia that Lympha didn't feel the emptiness in her heart, that emptiness of course was solitude. Finally, she landed on the ground, and immediately heard Lucy running towards her. "Lympha, Lympha—are you okay?"

Getting, slowly but surely she nodded, "'M fine, Luce," she mumbled; now standing up she blinked several times to see t fight unravel. He…he was at the upper hand; Lympha blinked again to make sure it wasn't a dream. Breathing slowly, she could feel the rage burn inside of her as Erza, Erza, the great Titania was swooshed like a fly. The water dragon slayer bit her lip with her canines, hard enough to draw blood from the soft skin of her lips. "Lucy…" the bluenette said weakly, "Aquarius is your strongest spirit that hasn't fought, right?"

Lucy nodded, "Yes but how does that…?" she asked, then it clicked, "But you're injured!"

"No, no, not my magic. The pond. Remember? It's out back, that's why it was so musty in the basement, remember? Go, runs there and have Aquarius use a wave, big enough to demolish this place. I'll get the others out and fight Augy in the meantime."

"No—you can't if that happens then you'll be stuck—" Lucy pleaded, not wishing to be the one to start the strings to Lympha's demise.

"I…my final lessen from momma was how to breathe underwater like her. I…I haven't tried since that lesson, but I think with my increased magic I can pull it off," Lympha looked to her friend, periwinkle eyes meeting concerned chocolate eyes, "Trust me, Lucy, please," the dragon slayer begged.

Bottom lip quivering a little, Lucy nodded, "I'll give you five minutes," the blond said, running out of the building. Lympha smiled after her friend's retreating form. _She's fought a lot today, and hard, _Lympha thought proudly.

Then, she walked, no, she ran like Zeref himself was after her, no one really saw her coming, not until she jumped up and roared, "Water Dragon's KICK!" the water surrounded her leg and it handed right on the bastard's head.

"Lympha—you're hurt," someone, Erza, said behind her. Lympha turned to look at them with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, guys," she said, it was about four minutes and she didn't' have time to waste. She breathed deeply and blew out, "Water Dragon's ROAR!" she attacked her nakama, the ones who helped her wake up from that hellish nightmare that evil man put her through. Her efforts were not in vain as they were out, and Lympha grabbed onto Augy, "You're not getting away!"

That's when the water came crashing in, taking over her and Augy struggled to get out. Lympha closed her eyes and her mother's words crashed over her, "_Calm mind, and it will come. Be one with the wate_r, str_ange as it sounds, you're a beginner with this branch, Child," _the wise blue dragon said.

She did just that, she imagined her life on the beach with her mother, happy, careless—free. Free from such pressures, but now, her happy place changed. Into a guild with an ever smiling barmaid, scowling iron dragon slayer who really has a soft side, a perverted master, a quick to fight lightning mage with that one scar, four exceeds who, despite personality differences work well together, the sweetest little girl, a horror-loving script mage…and the people she was with now. Somewhere, in that happy scene was a fellow water user smiling at her with the rest and a shadow mage with that small smile gracing her lips.

She breathed in, and out, in an out and realized…"I'm breathing underwater!" she said happily. Lympha opened her eyes and swam around, laughing of joy_. _That's when she saw a struggling man, who caused her much trouble over the last few years. Smirking she breathed in deeply, the water in the building disappearing and her wounds healing by the take in of H2O.

Suddenly, she was on her feet and her power was back, at full strength she smiled widely. This happiness did not last long as she felt something very hard hit her head, and of course, her face said a quick hello to the ground.

"Don't EVER do something like that again! Or put Lucy in a mind trap like that—EVER." An angry S-class mage said, Erza Scarlet looked at the form of Lympha on the ground, "Don't make me worry for your life like that—ever! You're a member of Fairy Tail, as such you never risk your life!"

"Erza, I think you broke her," a new voice said entering the hall Happy flew in along with Nathlie, who looked as angry as Erza.

"Guys, I'm fine! In fact, I'm better than ever!" Lympha said, after rolling over and breathing deeply a couple of times. She was all wet, and her clothes that weren't ripped stuck to her like glue, "I liked the celestial clothing," she murmured, but then she smiled at her fellow dragon slayer, "I was able to breathe under water, Natsu! Like a real water dragon!"

Natsu, knowing the feeling of joy when you can finally feel closer to your dragon parent by doing something only that branch of magic can do. For Natsu, it would be the ability to withstand any kind of heat—lava included, smiled at Lympha, offering her a hand. "Congrats, water dragon," he told her and she smiled a the rest of the group, letting go of Natsu's hand.

"Every dragon slayer can do something only their parent, or mentor, teacher can accomplish, Aqufilia is the only dragon that can breathe underwater." She explained, "And I did just that!"

Lucy prompts ran forward and hugged her friend, "I'm so happy I helped!" she said, hugging the girl tighter, "But I don't appreciate the worry that came along."

"Yeah, next time practice that in the bath at home," Gray said, speaking up after staring at his friend for the last ten minutes.

"Do you think I'm done?" a voice growled, then all Lympha could feel was the pressure behind her back as she was, once again thrown across the room. This time, as she was still in the grip of Lucy, they both took the hit, crashing into a wall.

"You never give up," Gray snarled, looking a Augy as he stood up. Seems like he finally caught his breathe.

"You're getting annoying now," Erza said, her happy mood quickly disappeared as she had to watch, once again, her friends being thrown like dirt.

"Enough talk—FIRE DRAGON TALON!" Natsu said, yelling attacking the man. Augy withstood yet another dragon slayer attack.

"Ice make-cannon!" Gray yelled, promptly hitting the man with ice, which knocked him to the ground. Quickly standing back up though bad for the evil man as it was just in time to get his by one of Erza's sword attack. Angry now, Augy yelled out, his hands going to his side.

"STOP!" he yelled, suing his gravity magic everyone was frozen in their spot, even the two exceeds "Stop, you pesky little fairies—I will show you pain by putting you through your worse memories!" he claimed, "I can use Mina's illusion magic, y'know," he snarled. He glared at Erza, "You first, I like it when a strong woman breaks." He said, casting the magic on her.

In response, Era tried struggling, but couldn't as the image fill her head. The look of fear on her face as she cried out hurt everyone in the hall, with the exception of the caster. Augy merrily laughed at her pain, until he too had a shout of pain.

He released his illusion magic on Erza and she refocused, looking at Augy. No-one missed the arrow in the evil man's knee. If they could, everyone could look around but the gravity magic was still intact.

"Thought I'd stop by an you know, kick ass like usual, but it seems Fairy Tail beat me on that, though they seem to be struggling," a voice said from the window. Jumping down, the archer revealed herself and she turned and gave pointed look at Erza, "You know that saying 'Pupil surpassing the mentor', you need to try harder, Erza, to follow that."

"L-L-Leonie…" Erza mumbled and the woman nodded. Her bandanna, though a little ripped had strands of raven locks poking out, falling in front of the woman's face. She wore a black cape, but behind you could see the bundle of arrows she carried with her and her bow in one of her hands. She wore a white half shirt, stopping below her bust and a tang top. Her hair flowed down to curve and spike and sit next to either side of her well-endowed chest and her defined stomach was slightly covered by a series of crisscrossed belts in dark red, dark purple and they ended at the top of her short black skirt. She wore boots and as she walked a few steps, you could hear the clank. One item that stuck out was a keychian of sorts with a lightning bolt hanging off of it.

"Yes, it's me. Catching up is for alter, for now I have a few questions for a certain stalker," Leonie turned her head away from her the stunned Fairies to Augy Harris. "Now, what do you know about the summoning of dragons," she demanded.

"Think you can…intimidate me?" he spat her, giving her a look of pure hatred, which she returned.

"If she can't maybe I can," a voice came from the door, another appearance that surprised everyone.

"Laxus!" Lympha cried, as said man walked by the two frozen girl he gave the two a nod and a wink, "Nice position," he said perversely.

"Pervert," Leonie scoffed at her companion and looked back at Augy, "Two mages capable of killing you are giving you an option. Tell us or die. Though, Laxus may not kill you, I have no problem getting rid of dirt like you."

This seemed to intimidate Augy, and the fact that the blond S-class mage was behind the shadow mage, smiling like a mad man. "F-fine, I'll tell you…" he said, the spells on all the mages were lifted, "Dragons are possessive. You take what they treasure most and bring it near them, put that thing in danger, destroy it, anything. Then, the dragon is at your bidding. Today, I lured Lympha Skeena, as I believe the great water dragon resides in the lake, as the magical density is at a high rate. My plan was to take the Water Dragon and use it to get the others, will four dragons under my control…" this is when the started to laugh, "I COULD KILL SO MANY PEOPLE! I WOULD START WITH THE ARROGANT FAIRY TAIL WI-" he was interrupted by lighting hitting him. This caused him to pass out, maybe it was all the fighting.

Leonie gave a pointed look at Laxus and rolled her eyes, as she did this action she noticed the lack of two dragon slayers, one exceed and a celestial mage. "They didn't…" Leonie muttered.

"They did, idiots, who knows if it is a dragon or not?" Erza said, now angry at their idiotic actions, "It could be something else!"

"Something more dangerous than a dragon?" Laxus asked ridiculously.

"If it is Aqufilia, she wouldn't harm them," Gray said, looking at the other mages, "You really need to hear the way Lympha speaks about her mother."

Erza gave him a knowing smile, along with Laxus, though only the blond S-class mage spoke, approaching the ice make mage, "I did notice you looking at Lympha quite a lot, really. Who know it would take a water dragon to melt your ice, Gray," the older mage teased.

"Wh-what?" Gray responded, looking at Laxus like he was some kind of wild animal.

Leonie shook her head slightly at Fairy Tail's foolishness, this caused Erza to look at her, "It's been six years, where have you been?" the red head asked, "how come…you didn't say goodbye?"

"I've been on a personal mission. I didn't say goodbye because I wanted you all to forget me. Obviously, I should've known, as its Fairy Tail, you wouldn't. Now, enough gushy stuff," Leonie said, clapping her hands together, "We need a criminal to tie up and foolish mages to get. I'll take care of the stalker, you guys go along," she announced. No one disagreed as they ran after their foolish nakama.

* * *

"Natsu! Lympha! Wait!" Lucy called, running after her two friends. Right when that creep mentioned that a dragon was in the lake they saw before, both dashed out of the building. Of course, she went after them in case it wasn't despite how exhausted she was, she knew that her two friends were a well, despite the fact Lympha drank all that water. You could see it in their eyes, the tiredness from this crazy mission.

Breathing heavily with each step, Lympha's mouth became dry and her palms started to get clammy, "Do…you think…it's really…my momma?" she asked Natsu who was running at the same fast pace.

"I…hope…so…did you…smell her?" he asked, he too was tired and his throat was hoarse. The two had to speak between panted breathes and had to keep a vigilant eye—there were trees everywhere, after all.

"No, but she…can block her smell…" Lympha told her pink haired companion who nodded; Igneel was able to do that as well—how could he have forgotten?

"Think she knows…where the others are?" he asked, taking a glance at Lympha just in time to see her nod fiercely in reply.

"She has extensive… knowledge on every…dragon, Natsu. I'm sure she…does," she said sternly, though she kept her face stony and forward. Natsu nodded and looked forward; they ignored the calls that heard from Lucy and Happy

They finally reached the giant lake, and each step they too, Lympha's knees wobbled a little bit due to the pressure density. In due time, Lucy and Happy were there, "You guys," she said through heavy pants, "This could be a powerful creature and not a dragon," she warned.

"Aye! Natsu—Lympha, we need to get back to Laxus and Leonie! All of us could come—" but Happy's sense talk was interrupted by Natsu.

"This is the closest I've gone—no turning back," he said desperately. Lympha nodded in agreement and breathed deeply, Natsu looked at her and put a reassuring smile on his face and a hand on her shoulder. "C'mon how hard can this be?" he asked her, "she's your 'momma' right?"

Lympha, seeing Natsu's comfort started to tears up, but she still smiled at him and nodded, she didn't speak as fear her voice would crack. Natsu turned to Lucy, taking his hand out to her, "C'mon, you deserve this, too, Lucy, come—you too, Happy!"

Lucy smiled at Natsu and took his hand, Happy took Lucy's and all five took a step in the lake, though Happy was flying, hand in hand. The water sent a sensation to all who touched it was the perfect temperature but it sent shivers. Suddenly, Lympha's necklace started to glow, as she this happened all eyes were on her. The necklace started to float, the light became brighter and a rumbling could be heard. The trees shook, the serenity of the lake seemed disrupted and fish's shadows suddenly swam as far as they could from the rumbling—the source was _in _the water. The trembles shook the five, even Happy who was in the air, though scared none of them backed down, the magical pressure intensified as the rumbling continued and it seemed like an earthquake was going on, though nothing was breaking in.

A shadow was becoming bigger and bigger and suddenly, was it a Tsunami? No, a wave came and everyone gripped onto each other tighter, but the wave hit them—no-one fell with it back into the sand. Lympha was nervous, she really was and she curled her toes into the soft flaxen sand and looked to her right, everyone had their eyes close and she followed suit.

When she opened them—that was when the sobbing began. A giant creature came out, with different hues of blue on each scale. The creature was beautiful, different scales dressed the beat's body like cloth. The eyes were big, as it looked at the five a mixture of pity and joy embedded in them; the beast's head was dressed with tiny scales to the narrow edges of its jaw, through the opening of its mouth; there were teeth, teeth with the skill to penetrate any living being, no matter their skill. The neck was long and blended well with its belly—the same flaxen color of sand below the mage's feet. Its tail swished slightly though not far enough to hit the group and send them flying across the wood. The five could not see its feet as they were hidden below the water's surface. The wings were flapping so softly as if the creature before them was trying to get more comfortable than fly away. The creature—no, it was the great Water Dragon, Aqufilia.

"M-m-momma…" Lympha chocked out, not being able to hold in her sobs. In response to his nakama's sobs, Natsu gripped her hand tighter.

"Oi! Do you know where Igneel, is?" the ever impatient Natsu asked, yelling up at dragon. Said dragon blinked twice and huffed, promptly using its tail to swish behind the fire dragon's slayers head and whack it. "H-hey!" Natsu complained, though he did miss when Igneel would do that.

"Of course _you_ would be here, Natsu Dragoneel. I bet Igneel is watching," Aqufilia looked around the sky and huffed once more. Then, she looked down at her still sobbing daughter, "Child, why do you cry? You know I hate that kind of water."

"Lympha," the dragon said, this time more sternly, Lympha looked up and her periwinkle eyes were etched in longing as she made contact with the dragon's own eyes, "I know you missed me. I've been watching you ever since, well, not all the time as I do sleep, like moments ago before the necklace chime woke me up," the dragon breathed in deeply, "I left for a reason which I cannot tell you until I am once again reunited with Grandine, Metalicana and…Igneel…" Aqufilia said the fire dragon's name with some distaste, causing a certain celestial mage to giggle, "Something funny?" the dragon asked, though the word choice seemed rude, and the tone was light.

"You're a water dragon, Igneel is a fire dragon—it's obvious you're indifferent with him. I found it funny how water and fire seem to clash even in a dragon sense," Lucy said, smiling up at the dragon.

"Aye!" Happy agreed, causing the dragon to smile, well, a dragon-like smile.

"You're a funny girl, Lucy Heartphilia. I like you. We both have the 'filia' sound in our name," the dragon declared.

"Oi! Answer me, where is Igneel?" Natsu said, this time desperate. Aqufilia looked down at Natsu, fighting the temptation to whack him with her tail.

"Igneel is…you cannot reach him yet, Natsu. Though… I can assist you all. Come to my island; bring the other dragon slayers as well. Tell little Wendy to pay a visit to Porlyusica, oh, and come _after _mating season. Be on my island on July 7th. Bring anyone else who would like to come," Aqufilia announced, she then lowed her head down and bumped he tip of her nozzle onto Lympha, "I'll see you my sweet little nymph. You bring them back to the isle, okay?"

Lympha gave the dragon a watery smile and nodded, as the dragon lifted her head, she used to tail to hit the back of her daughter's cranium. "THAT is for risking your life MULTIPLE times!" the dragon roared, causing some trees to fall. Just then, coming around was the other mages who stopped in their tracks at the sight of Aqufilia. "Thank you all for taking care of Lympha, "she announced, "Especially you, Leonie." The dragon said, nodding at the shadow mage.

The dragon the looked at Laxus, "Keep treating Lympha as your little sister, it helps me with the stress," she told him and then went on to look at Gray, "_YOU _keep treating Lympha like a lady!"

The ice made nodded, a little scared of the dragon's tone, then Aqufilia switched to Erza, "Lympha enjoys baking—I expect you to make sure her skills are up to date, and thank you for watching over her." Erza gave a stern nod, "Nathlie, Nathlie…you too, are in my debt for watching over Lympha much like I do." Nathlie gave a smile at the dragon.

"It's a tiring job but someone's gotta do it," the exceed replied.

"Stop talking like I'm not here!" Lympha pouted, but Aqufilia went onto Happy.

"You make sure Lympha gets back into the habit of eating fish," the dragon said, causing Happy to solute her with an "Aye sir!". Moving onto the blond mage, Aqufilia nodded at her, "You are a kind hearted girl, Lucy Heartphilia, for letting Lympha live with you for a while and befriending her," then her head snapped to Natsu.

Natsu smiled widely at the dragon, but in response it huffed, "_YOU _keep her outta trouble, son of Igneel!"

Waving her wings, the dragon flew, "Until July 7th!" she called down and then, she flapped her wings and flew away.

* * *

**A/N: Hummina! Mission and chapter are OVER. DONE. Next chapter will have it when they see Sting and Rouge again, they heal up, Laxus leaves though, dragging Leonie with him. They are fun to write with for me, I love them –sighs- anyway: Yeah. Dragon. OMFG! I hated describing her. In fact, not all of it was me.**

** Big KUDOS to mah bestie, who helped with that—a lot. Seriously, it would have sucked more ass. **

** Okay, well preview time: **

"There are only two kinds of men, ones who use the innocent for their own greed and the tortured innocent who have no idea what they did to deserve such treatment. Sadly, I've met the former and I've been the latter my entire short eight years of this life." Porlyusica and Makarov shared looked of concern at the young girl's words. They were such deep words coming from the lips of a youth eight years of age.

**Time to start Chapter 7. T-T It's 4:40 in the morning here, fuck I need SLEEP.**


	7. Aftermaths & EverDreaded Mating Season

The aftermath was hilarious to say the least, Lympha jumped up and down as if she won a victory, only to be scolded by Laxus and Leonie, hit by Nathlie and_ thrown _by Erza. Natsu went through the same ordeal, except his was much worse as he didn't have quite the charm Lympha had. Coming up from the water surface, Lympha smiled at her fellow dragon slayer as he splashed next to her. Lympha swam easily until she could stand once again. Once standing, she ran past the crowd with open arms and tackled/hugged Leonie.  
The shadow mage, not really expecting it staggered backwards and fell into the sand with the younger girl embracing her, "Hello to you too, Lympha. You know how I feel about…"

"Public displays of affection?" Laxus answered, easily mocking the raven haired mage. In response, she flipped him the bird, causing everyone to laugh.

"Luce~! You should come swim!" Natsu said, out in the water, his scarf tied around his head. Lympha jumped off of Leonie and smiled at her friend Gray.

"Gray, c'mon!" she said, pulling the unwilling mage's hand and running him towards the water, Erza laughed at the look on the ice mage's face, though the laughter ceased when her own hand was being pulled by Lympha.

* * *

As a result, they made it to the town, though the guild members, with the exception of Laxus, Leonie and the exceeds were dripping wet. When they got to the town, they were as per usual surrounded by many men and woman thanking them. Lucy smiled at them all, nodding and saying her welcome, but was on her tip toes looking for two certain brats. Once she found them, she walked over to Rouge and Sting, Rouge had no expression as usually but Sting had his arms crossed and was glaring at Lucy.

"You're late," he said scathingly, though the celestial mage thought it was the most adorable thing, "and you're…why are you all wet?"  
Lucy giggled at the smaller boy's question, "We were late because some of use decided to go for a swim," she chirped happily, "Now thank you both for assisting us," she gave them both a warm smile. Causing them both to get flustered and look away.

"Found them~!" Lympha said, popping behind Sting, he jumped slightly but grabbed onto him and hugged him, "You're so helpful, y'know?" Lucy's giggled at Lympha's tactics and once she let go of Sting, she did the same to Rouge, who was also embarrassed. One thing our oblivious Lympha forget was that thanks to the boy's height, their heads were practically stuffed into her chest.  
Lucy giggled and also gave them a hug, silently torturing the small boys, once the hug fest was over Lympha and Lucy stood up straight.

"Here," Lympha said, tossing a small bag at Sting and one at Rouge, "Train tickets to wherever and 50,000 jewels each. That should be enough to get you on your feet,"

"We can't accept this." Rouge said, holding his hand out and his companion nodded, following suit.  
"Nope. Too bad, you helped, you get paid. The lady at the bakery put some food in there, as well, make sure to say thank you. We're leaving soon, Lucy, Laxus and Leonie left," Lympha replied looking over at her friend who nodded.

"…I'll pay you back! When I become the strongest mage in all of Fiore—I'll pay you back!" String yelled, pointing at Lympha, some red still stained on his cheeks. Rouge nodded in agreement and Lympha smiled brightly.

"I'll look forward to it! Good luck!" she said, waving and walking away. Lucy smiled at the two and gave them a stern look.

"Keep out of trouble, and you should probably join a guild, for extra training and the money!" the celestial mage said, following Lympha she waved and ran to catch up with her nakama.

"Before we travel, we should let the eggs hatch," the dark haired boy told the lighter one who nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Why are you so anxious, Leonie?" Laxus said, taking a side glance at Leonie, though from his angle he could see down that low cut tang top and if he moved his head just a little..

"Stop leering at me like an old man, Laxus," she suddenly snapped, causing the lightning mage to scoff at her suggestion [even though it was the truth], "and I'm not nervous." The raven haired beauty easily denied, though the look on her face made her statement seem less convincing.

"Stop being a liar, Leonie, it's quite obvious you are. Not only are you a bad liar at times, but you fists are clenched. So spill it unless you want to be even more insufferable." Laxus replied easily, "And I'm only two years older, dammit," he added with annoyance clear in his voice.  
Leonie smirked and looked up at him, "Did I hit a sore spot, _Laxy_?" The shadow mage retorted using the nickname the dragon slayer hated the most.

"Shut up, _Chipmunk,_" he said, glaring down at her. They left almost immediately, bringing Augy Harris to the jail and Laxus took Leonie to Magnolia fast with his lighting transport. As long as she touched him, she shouldn't be harmed by the electricity. Though, unlucky for him, he didn't warn her and just snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her into his chest and then commencing with his travel. The aftermath involved a very hard punch to the head, which caused a deadly silence to follow as they approached the Fairy Tail guild.  
Laxus, acting like business as usual kicked the door opened and walked in, Leonie suddenly hiding behind him. She was ashamed for leaving without a goodbye, but no one talked as they walked, some gasped there were whispers, but Leonie wasn't dreading them. It was her father-figure, the ever perverted, though well proclaimed, Makarov Dreyar she was nervous to see. She followed Laxus to the small third floor where the master's office is, Laxus stopped and turned, smirking at the girl, "Have a fun time~!" he teased, walking past her.

Leonie growled at him and knocked at the door, "Come in," a voice replied. Gulping, the usually fearless shadow mage reached out to grab the handle, twisting it and entering the room. Once fully in, she closed it, "Lock it," the master said, walking to sit on his desk. Leonie swiftly locked it behind her and walked quickly to the small couch across the old man's desk. She looked up, meeting eyes with him, thinking she was going to get 'The Giant's Wrath' the young woman was surprised when his eyes showed signs of tears.

For the first time in years, Leonie Claramond, renowned shadow mage that sent fear in any smart man's spine was scared. She wasn't the most...open of people ever and Makarov Dreyar knew that.

He would use his skills of persuasion to ease some things off her chest little by little. he knew her ever since she was 8 years old, found her lying in the dirt near Porlyusica's house.

* * *

_Covered in bruises, blood and scars he immediately took her to the Edolas healing mage, not caring whether or not she was dangerous. It was very humorous when the young girl woke up; she didn't talk but merely nodded animatedly at what they said to her, even agreeing with Porlyuscia's words of resentment towards humans._

_"Such a young child, who do you hate humans?" he asked her, genuinely curious, the girl met with his gray blue eyes and he saw the tortured aubergine eyes that belonged to her._

_"There are only two kinds of men, ones who use the innocent for their own greed and the tortured innocent who have no idea what they did to deserve such treatment. Sadly, I've met the former and I've been the latter my entire short eight years of this life." Porlyusica and Makarov shared looked of concern at the young girl's words. Such deep words for someone of eight years old._

_"What's your name, child?" Makarov asked her, giving her a soft smile, while the other mage left the room to give the two privacy._

_"I...I don't have name. M-m-momma called me sweetie... or I was referred to a-a-as..." her voice quivered and tears fell from her eyes as if remembering something that hurt her, "...my father never really gave me a real name..."_  
_That's when it clicked to Makarov. The cuts, the bruises, the scars the opinion on humanity. He knew, he heard the rumors but never really believed them. The ignorance he had shown, this was the price of his and many others. This child, right here was the evidence and price._

_"Well then, we'll give you a name. How does Hollie sound to you?" the old man asked, smiling at his creativity._

_The girl frowned and huffed, "It sounds weak to me. I want to be the strong one, assertive, the hunter—not the prey. At the same I want to…I want to protect the ones I love. They cannot get hurt around me, I…I don't want them to hurt in front my eyes. Not anymore."_

_Makarov took this into consideration, "How does Leonie Claramond sound? Leonie means Lioness, a brave, fierce soul—and Claramond mean shining defender. Sounds fitting, no?"_

_The newly named girl smiled and her eyes shined, which caused the old man to give her a soft smile, "How does a home sound? It's called Fairy Tail—it's a guild you can work on your magic. I know you're a mage because I can feel your power." He answered her unasked question._

_"Fairies have tails?" the young girl asked, titling her head. The older man smiled—she asked the million dollar question._

* * *

Looking back on that day when he first met and named Leonie, he has seen the change within the girl. A powerful mage, yes, but she prefers her bows. She has walked a long path from no name to having a name that struck fear. Makarov Dreyar has been waiting to see her again since she left the guild six years before.

"I'm happy you came, child," he spoke first, cutting through the silence that the two found each other in. Leonie looked up at him, meeting his eyes—dark blue meting aubergine, "Seems that your plum eyes are more dull. TO be expected, I've heard of your conquests, but is all that necessary for revenge?"

Leonie blinked before looking down, her face showing no emotion still. Though in the inside, she just wanted to cry out an beg for forgivness to everyone she had harmed. Even the dead ones. "It's not revenge," she spoke weakly, looking up at the re-owned guild master, she narrowed her eyes slightly, "It's to protect fursture children who can be affected. The path I chose, at the time, was the only option."

"Now there are more?" Makarov asked, curious at the girl's words.

"Plenty. I can make him come to me and—" the girl was stopped by the much older mage, "So that's why you came out in open, it will attract him."

The girl nodded, "Precisely, you know the game. Someone had to act first so instead, I'm waiting for him too."

Makarov nodded, standing up on his desk now, "I know a great way for you to get the spotlight," he turned his back towards her, "Re-join the guild. Your status as S-class mage will be gained, and then you can go on missions," he proposed to her.

Leonie Claramond bit her lip, "You…you don't hate me?" she asked, suddenly, a weight was lifted off her chest and the sudden urge to cry came over her. "I thought…I thought you would hate me for sure. Yell at me, tell me how wrong I am. B-but this? Y-y-you want to help me? I...WHY CAN'T YOU MAKE IT EASIER AND HATE ME?" she bellowed, standing up. On the brink of sobs she looked up, now to see Makarov was looking at her with sadness in his eyes, "Why?" that was it—her voice cracked.

"I can never hate a lost child," he said softly, smiling at her knowing she was about to cry, "I gave you a name, therefore you're my responsibility, Leonie."

Leonie choked a sob, though the tears were swimming in her dark purple eyes, she shook her head, "I…you don't want me in your guild."  
"I thought that by offering you such a position my intentions were quite clear," the old man said sternly.

"I'm evil."

"We both know that's a lie."

"I'm disgusting."

"Tell that to the men who swoon over you, like Laxus."

"I'll bring shame."

"You'll bring power, hope. I've seen you at work, like when you trained Erza, when all the guild members were younger who was it that acted like a mentor, a mother figure? You."

"I deserted you all. Some hope and reassurance I'll bring," the shadow mage countered, her face now stern and the tears were gone. She crossed her arms over chest and huffed.

"We both know you want this, Leonie." Makarov said, using the same expression as her.

* * *

"Good to be back in Magnolia~!" Lympha said happily while skipping out of Magnolia. She had just woken from her nap, and has been happy ever since seeing Aqufilia. Not only that, but she was very, very excited to tell her fellow Dragon-raised friends.

"I can't wait until July 7th—for once!" Natsu said, and Lympha nodded in agreement. July 7th was the day that usually brought them pain—but now that pain was changed with hope. "Though…the days leading up," Natsu muttered so softly that Lympha heard.

She gave him a side look and nodded in agreement, Mating Season was the worse. Though her dim mood was short lived as she smirked at the ice mage walking slowly next to her, when she looked over she couldn't help but smile brightly at him. This was something that she found herself doing frequently. "Wanna have a race, Gray?" she challenged him.

It looked as if the ice make mage was in a train of thought, for when Lympha spoke he jumped slightly but smirked at her challenge, "I'll race—last one to the guild has to…"

"Lick the floor!" Natsu said, running ahead of the two. Lympha smirked in agreement and started to run. Gray, annoyed at their scumbaggerey [made it up] started his own run—after shedding his shirt.

"They're excited as usual," Lucy said, and Erza nodded in agreement.

In the end, Natsu lost and the moment he walked in he just got it over with, much to the amusement of Gray. Lympha on the other hand was pretty much interrogated by Gajeel and Wendy, "Is what they say true?" Wendy asked her, "You saw…a dragon?"

"Who already told you?" Lympha pouted, upset she couldn't. A hand touched her shoulders and she jumped slightly.

"I did," a voice said, turning Lympha pouted at Laxus Dreyar. Though the lightning mage laughed at the younger one's pout, Lympha huffed and turned back and answered all of Wendy and Gajeel's questions—and told them about July 7th.

"Speaking of which, do you know how to get to the island?" Laxus asked, sitting at the table, hands across his chest and right leg swung over his left. Natsu was standing next to Lucy, who was next to Lympha. To the water mage's left was Gray, and then Erza, Wendy sat next to Laxus and Gajeel was on the other side

"Yes, I have a feeling that once we set sail…I'll know the way." Lympha said confidently.

"You try at the beach where you first washed up, maybe," a new voice said thoughtfully, coming from the right Leonie walked over to the table. The shadow mage had an impassive expression on her face and spoke more, "From there, I'm sure the trip will be easier." She concluded.

"Leonie!" Erza said, her expression brightening, Leonie in return nodded at the scarlet haired mage. "Y-you're back?" the million dollar question asked by the renowned Titania.

"I suppose…" the woman mumbled, and before any more questions were asked Makarov entered the guild hall from his office, up on top of the railing. He coughed to get attention, and when all the guild member present looked over at him, they saw the smile of the old man's face.

"I would like to welcome back a lost member of our family—Leonie Claramond. After four years on hiatus, our beloved shadow mage is back in business in her old ranking of S-Class Mage," the third master of Fairy Tail announced.

"Woot! Party~!" Cana yelled, already drinking her barrel and smiling over to where she saw her old friend. Leonie sighed, like they needed an excuse to party.

"Drinks on the house!" chirped the ecstatic barmaid, Mirajane.

* * *

Three days later Lucy Heartphilia woke up, happy to find her apartment dragon slayer and blue cat free. No one was there to barge in when she was bathing, cooking—or eating. The blond was in a very good mood when she entered the guild, in fact, she skipped over to the bar where her best friend, Levy McGarden was sitting. The stellar mage also noticed that the raven haired woman, Leonie Claramond, was sitting there as well, listening to Levy speak. By the time Lucy got there, she heard Leonie's reply only.

"That's actually realistic; the author you say said the main character was a shadow mage? Shadow mages sometimes do have to become insane to get to their highest strength. That's the weak ones though, the reality stops when the shadow mage defeated the Dimidrac. The weakest branch of Shadow Magic is the ones where you sell your sanity to it, the mage is supposed to keep in check such things."

Levy nodded thoughtfully at this and nodded, "That would make sense—hey Lu-chan!" said 'Lu-chan' smiled at her best friend.

"Good morning, Levy-chan~! Leonie," lucy nodded at the mysterious S-class mage who nodded at Lucy.

"Morning, Lucy," the dark haired mage said back, sipping her orange drink wich Lucy guessed was orange juice, "Levy and I were discussing a book called, '_A Shadowy Path'_, Levy said that you like to read as well, and write. I'd like to read your wrok someday."

Lucy sweat-dropped, '_Guess I can't be too surprised'_ she thought bitterly but smiled nether less. "Heh heh, Levy is the first one to read it…if I ever finish…but I read that book. The author really knows how to get into the main characters head—is what you said true?" the stellar mage asked.

Leonie nodded in reply, "Yes. I've also read the book, I enjoy reading as well. Shadow magic comes in many branches."

"That's amazing!" Levy said, clapping her hands together, "I bet you're one of the strong ones. I remember seeing your magic before," the resident translator said.

Leonie frowned slightly and nodded, "Yes you have…and I'd like to think so. I'm happy to put in a good word for shadow mages, people, like the author of that book, seem to think all of us are evil. I may not be a saint, but I've never killed without a concrete reason." Sipping more of her drink, Lucy looked at her new nakama. _She does seem to type to kill_, Lucy thought to herself_, I wonder what her past is like? I know she travelled with Lympha for six months, saved her from Lympha's point of view. She was also like a mentor-mother to some of the members here._'

"Lucy! Have you seen Lympha at all today?" a new voiced entered the circle, all three turning they saw a slightly concerned Mirajane, "She said she didn't feel well yesterday when she left early. Now that I think about it, Gajeel and Natsu aren't here either… or Laxus…"

"It's mating season," a new voice entered. The voice was ragged and out of breath, the woman turned to look at a worn out Pantherlily, "The worse season for dragon and dragon slayers…without a mate that is. I think it's better for everyone if they don't come."

"It affects Laxus as well, too?" Levy question Pantherlily shrugged. "Though he may be a dragon slayer due to Lacrima, Gajeel did mention once about how he did sometimes act like any other drgon slayer." The black cat answered.

"How come you're out of breath?" Lucy asked the black cat who sighed woefully.

"Gajeel finally managed to sleep; I came by to tell you guys not to worry. Nathlie won't be here at all from what I hear of Lympha's behavior. Happy, not sure how he's holding up with Natsu, Wendy's too young so no need to worry about her. You see, dragon slayers act very possessive, and well, they look to us exceed as close possessions, obviously. Usually, if they have a mate they well…you know," the black exceed drifted off, leaving the celestial and script mage to blush at the words.

Leonie shrugged, "Not my problem." She said, turning in her seat, "Have fun, Pantherlily," she half joked.

"Oh, I'm sure I will," the black exceed muttered in sarcasm.

* * *

Biting her tongue, Lympha could feel the blood coming from it. She hated this season the most, she hated her life, how her body felt. She feet tapping the floor beneath her feet she growled lowly when she sniffed the air—she could smell him in here. Her temanate, the one who made her heart beat faster and it drove her insane! He was here the other day, eating cake with his shirt…off. Not even bothering to blush, the water dragon slayer pulled her hair and plopped back down on her bed. Why, through all this haze of need, she saw Gray all the time? It annoyed her to bits that she didn't have the faintest clue.

"Nathlie—you better be here." She said loudly throughout her apartment. The red exceed sighed in response, loud enough so Lympha could here her companion. No way was se letting the red exceed away from her.

"I'm not your possession," the exceed said angrily from the kitchen, flying into the open bedroom, "I'm going to the guild."

Lympha growled loudly, she should've seen this coming. "Fine," she spat at her friend, "Leave." The water mage wasn't surprised that when she opened her azure eyes her friend was gone. Standing up in her room, Lympha looked around and groaned in annoyance, all her sense were heighted and the slightest noise hurt her ears.

The people outside below her apartment window were not a big help. They were the most obnoxious group of men, they kept on coming at every other female. Even closing her window didn't help the fact, scratching on her own skin she finally just kicked her window open. The glass cutting her feet she jumped down, not knowing where he destination was, really.

"Look at the little cutie~ you shouldn't really be jumping out of windows like that, you might get hurt," one man cooed.

"Look at those tits!" another one said, "Her ass is nice as well," the third man said.

Lympha glared at them all, just the look in her eyes made all three stop and swallow their own words in the look of her eyes. She was not one to mess with, the message was clear. Too bad for them, Lympha was already driven up the wall by them before she even came down.

Cracking her knuckles she walked slowly to them ready to attack. Which is just what she did.

* * *

Even from his small house in the wood, Natsu Dragoneel could smell Lucy Heartphilia. Her smell was intoxicating, tempting him nearer to her. Happy, his companion didn't even bother escaping him, knowing full well that the fire dragon slayer wouldn't let him leave for long, anyway. Natsu, knowing Happy must've been thinking of Charle, the white exceed, or fish he could get from Mira let his friend go for the meantime.

Now, he sat on his hammock, trying to find other scents. One was approaching faster and faster at him, Natsu was surely surprised to see it was two other scents, and they were travelling together. Once the two very familiar scents stopped outside his house the fire mage growled and stumbled out of bed, not surprised by the two in front of him.

Not even bothering with formalities, the Iron Dragon Slayer and Water Dragon Slayer walked into his house, not even acknowledging the piles of junk on the ground and sat on the banged up couch. Lympha sat down and crossed her left leg over her right, Gajeel put his arms across his chest and grunted.

"Any reason why you came?" Natsu asked, the thought of three dragon slayers together during the ever dreaded mating season didn't sit well with Natsu.

"Vent our feelings. Who else would know better than fellow dragon slayers?" Lympha said, her voice did not hold that kindness it usually did nor did her face hold the usual sweet smile.

Gajeel grunted, "Looks like we all found ut desired mate then," the iron mage said, "Salamander's is obvious—Bunny Girl right?"

Natsu growled and walked over to the banged up chair and sat down, "How's Levy, Gajeel?" he retorted. Gajeel returned the fire eater's heated stare and Lympha scoffed. "I bet she's wearing one of those dressed right now." Natsu said, taunting the other one.

"I bet Bunny Girl is in one of those tight outfits, mini skirt and low cut skirt," the other male said almost instantly.

"Bitches please," Lympha scoffed, her choice in words made the two males look at their female companion with much surprised—did she just swear? "Mine strips down to his underwear everyday."

"Gray?" Natsu yelled, looking at Lympha, "That weak stripper?"

"I think so. I can't stop thinking of him, right? His scent is in my house and it drvies me crazy. And DON'T insult him, fuckface!" Lympha said, the aura around her growing dark and her grip on the couch was getting harder.

"So THIS is a female dragon at her worse stage, then? Really moody," Gajeel said, causing Lympha to scoff.

"Not much better than you, Gajeel, and that's on a normal day," the water mage insulted leering over at him.

"Still better than you," the iron dragon slayer narrowed his eyes as did Lympha. The stare down was broken by all three going on full alert as they smelled three mages coming. Three, of which, were just mentioned they could not see in their state.

Lympha groaned, "Why the hell are they coming?" stomping her foot she glared at Natsu, "This is all Happy's fault—that cat likes to play matchmaker," then her glare went over to Gajeel, "Your constant bitching must've put Pantherlily in it, too."

"Hey! Don't insult my cat!" Gajeel roared and Lympha hissed at him, Natsu, too yelled, "Happy isn't too girly like that! What about Nathlie, huh? She must have something to do with this, she sent, Gray!"

"Nathlie wouldn't do such a thing!" Lympha yelled, standing up along with the other two. The argument continued until they all heard the door open and a new voice rang in their ears.

"Natsu?" a bright voice asked, it was Lucy, and Natsu looked very at the sound of his desired mate's direction. Her smell intoxicated him and he smiled goofily as her entire being took his body over, "Lympha? Gajeel?" the blond entered the main room and looked in surprised that the three slayers were all together.

Lympha looked between Natsu and Lucy. She knew exactly what Natsu was feeling, as mention before they all knew. "Lucy, take the others and ." Lympha said warningly.

"No!" Natsu bellowed, looking at Lympha in outrage, "You will NOT take Lucy away from me!" his fist became surrounded by flame and he narrowed his eyes at Lympha.

"Natsu! Calm your shit!" Gajeel said from behind Lympha, he turned to Lucy, "GO!"

"She's not leaving me," Natsu said, but before anything else could happen Levy came in, along with Gray. The three dragon slayers all went over the scale. For all three, their desired mates were in the room, and now all three had been completely taken over by the dragon in the them. Said dragon was looking for a mate, now and A.S.A.P.

* * *

The shower was running, and the water dripped down the naked form of Leonie Claramond. She let the water rinse down, washing the soap away, reaching out of the curtain into the steamed room, Leonie grabbed the shampoo and started to wash her hair. Once done, she stood there for a while looking down at herself. "I haven't really showered consistently for a while…" she mumbled. Suddenly her eyes landed on the six numbers tattooed on her right shoulder. 045962. Closing her plum eyes, she let the memories cascade over her mind, the tears seemed to blend in nicely with the water streaming over her body.

The shadow mage stepped out and wrapped one towel around her body after drying herself a little and wrapping her hair up. She was all sweaty from the heat and sparing with Erza. Sighing contently she walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs into the kitchen. Before she left for travels, she lived with Makarov, since he is her legal guardian and all. So, before she could find an apartment, the old man pretty much guilted her into staying with him, until she found one. Funny enough, because of said old man, she can never find the time.

So, she was going to make him a big dinner to ease him into giving her time so she can move out. Don't get her wrong, despite appearances, she really does care for the old man, as much as she does for the guild but she needs to move out—she's a 21 years old woman!

Humming, Leonie started to cook. When she was waiting for the chicken in the oven, the shadow mage let her hair out and brushed it, fixing it into a messy wet bun. She sat down at the table reading the paper when she heard someone let themselves in the house. "Oi, Gramps, dinner is cooking, I thought you'd be at the guild all day," she called throughout the house, "You usually stay until later, it's only about 3 in the afternoon,"

"Three in the afternoon? My my, you sure are a early worker," the voice replied. Leonie's eyes widened, that voice…it wasn't Makarov. It was a voice, though deeper now, that she will never forget. After all, who could forget the voice of a fellow trapped one? A friend, one she was force to leave behind the day her mother got her to run.

Standing up now, Leonie Claramond turned and saw a man, about 6'2" in height, red hair that cascaded down in layers, not short, but not to long. Not long to touch the shoulders, but not short to be called a typical 'boy' cut. He was an attractive male, with toned arms, a black t-shirt, and dark cargo pants that hung loosely on his legs. His smile was kind, but there was something else behind it, something beneath the mask. His eyes were a dark green and looked tired, kind and like the smile, a mixture of something else hidden. Red hair was swept over his right eyes, some falling next to his seemingly perfect face. On the man's next was a tattoo, with six black numbers etched onto his skin, 038749.

"Hello, long time no see, ne? I, like you, have a name now. Duane Noels. Master named me, as I am sure you and I both know full well who my master is. Your old Master. Abraham." Duane smiled at Leonie's reaction. Her purple eyes narrowed and her cherry lips became a thin line on per porcelain face.

"Don't say that name. Why did you come here, _Duane_? If you're not telling me where _he_ is then you have no point in being here. Leave." The usual stoic mage showed many signs of anger.

Duane Noels just smiled at the woman in front of him, "Stop being so hostile, Lamby neechan. We're old friends, right?" he said, walking towards the shadow mage. The girl stayed still and just looked at him with narrowed eyes. Laughing, the red headed man threw his hands up, once he was right in front of the girl, he leaned forward so their noses were almost touching. "Too think I caught Fairy Tail's Leonie Claramond clad in just a towel," a piece of black hair was sticking out, cascading down her exposed skin and onto her second white towel. Duane took the strip of hair and twirled it, not breaking the eye contact between him and Leonie. "I remember when there was a time when being clean was just a dream, don't you? Now look at us, you a renowned shadow mage, rumored to be the strongest in the branch of shadows, and me. Duane Noels, known to some as a big playboy, though come on; I do have the looks, no? One of the Seven Sins of Abraham."

"Who the hell is this?" a new voice said, startling Duane and Leonie. Duane, being the suave man he is, just stood up straight to get a good look at the new man. It was none other than Laxus Dreyar—behind him was his grandfather, Makarov Dreyar. Both were giving the intruder dirty looks, Laxus looked ready to fight him, though Duane just continued to smile.

"My name is Duane Noels, an old friend of La—sorry, Leonie's. I came to say hello and oh—a message for the lamb," turning back to Leonie he smiled once again at her. "Abraham sends his regards, and that he looks forward to seeing you once again. Oh, and if he has too, he will in fact use force."

Clenching her fists, Leonie glared at him, "We are not friends. And I am not a lamb."

"You are, and always will be the little lamb in my eyes," Duane winked and turned back to the two men, who looked ready to fight. Duane gave a small wave and took something out from his pocket, a red tie, and placed it on the table, "Makarov Dreyar, Master of Fairy Tail…it is a pleasure to meet someone of such high stature. You too, Laxus Dreyar." With a bow, Duane winked at them, "Tchao," and in a puff of smoke he was gone.

It was then Leonie let out a breath she had no idea she was holding. Her aubergine eyes didn't meet the two men in the room, but instead the red bow Duane left on the kitchen table. Fists clenched and shaking, she felt, for the first time in years, the need to cry.

"Who was that, Leonie?" Makarov asked, his face was hard but his tone was soft. Leonie knew she couldn't, no she shouldn't lie. Then again, she was only in a towel in front of the two biggest perverts she has ever met.

"I'm getting changed…then I'll tell you. Watch the chicken." The woman replied, walking past the two who nodded and exchanged looks with one another.

* * *

The atmosphere in Natsu's suddenly changed for the three who were not dragon slayers. It seemed heavy and suddenly, Lympha broke the heavy silence and growled, yes, actually growled. "Natsu. Gajeel. Calm your shit," she said heavily, looking at the three surprised mages—Lympha did just curse.

The forcefulness of the water dragon slayer's words seemed snap the other two out of their hazy state and they nodded, all three looking at one another. "Sorry…" Natsu apologized, coughing, "But you guys should leave us…"

"Why?" Levy asked, more curious than ever about her nakama's strange behavior.

"It's mating season." Gajeel deadpanned, "Anyone of the opposite sex is likely to get raped by us. Since we are all dragon slayers, we usually do not affect one another unless under special circumstances which I know for a fact none of us have."

The two girls blushed at Gajeel's statement and Gray just coughed in spite of himself. "It especially doesn't help one someone of the other sex is half naked," Natsu said, a little pissed at Gray. Maybe it was the over protectiveness he held for Lympha, someone he thought of as a younger sister.

"We should go, I don't know why Mira sent us…" Lucy said, ushering the embarrassed Levy, now angered Gray out of Natsu's house.

"I wonder is Lucy is sick," Natsu wondered out loud, "Her face was all red, Levy too." He turned to Gajeel with a thoughtful nod. Gajeel grunted and nodded, he too, noticed and was worried for the little shrimp.

Meanwhile, Lympha was behind the couch, standing in all the clutter, her hand in her face shaking her head, "Idiots…" she muttered angrily.

* * *

**A/N: Again, sorry I'm late, it's rushed at the end and I hope you all don't hate me too much. I'll make chapter 8 better and longer. Now, the plot is bulding up, and that is all dor Mating Season, no one hooked up. Next will be Leonie's brief explanation and July 7th. Who's going to the island? ;D  
**

**OMG! DID ANYONE READ CHAPTER 290? EverElf [xDDD I love that name] moment! Elfman finally called a woman, woman! Not MAN! :D fd'afa and Yajima, you're awesome, I love you. You truly are a Fairy Tail mage!**

**Reviews make me happy guys~! **

**Hoped you enjoy!**

**-CupCakes, out.**

**MAN!**


	8. Brief of a Shadow's Past and The Isle

It was simple really, okay _hell_ no. The first eight years of her life were anything _but _simple; in fact, it's much more complicated than a puzzle with missing pieces. The best part for her was that all the pieces were there. Though, for her, the hard part was putting them together. No amount of travel, thinking, therapy, arrows, and words could get the pieces connected together. The puzzle maker was the one she needed—Abraham was whom she needed to see thought there were other players—not just her, but she _needed_ to win. If she didn't complete the puzzle, who would? Breathing in and out, Leonie Claramond looked into the mirror of the room once more, her tattoo was well hidden and she looked herself in the eyes. Blinking twice, she shook it off and left the room and headed towards the kitchen where Makarov and Laxus Dreyar both deserved to have some questions answered.

She entered the kitchen, a little ticked to see the two eating the meal SHE mad, but she shrugged it off, maybe the food will stop the bombarding of question. As if it was business of usual, she sat at the small table and looked across at the too, "I'll tell you what you need to know," she told the two. Not waiting for a reply, she went off.

"Duane…he was one of my nakama. Back when…when I was a slave under Abraham. You both know who Abraham is…anyway, now is one of the Seven Sins of Abraham, or the Hessians. The Hessians are…well, evil. They were trained to Abraham's bidding, they…they show no mercy and kill. Like the name, Seven Sins apply, there are seven of them. There is no ranking in numbers, as for the most part they are strong, especially over the weak ones they torture. That was who Duane was, that is all you need to know." The shadow made said, giving a hard stare at the two Dreyars in front of her.

Laxus huffed in disbelief, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at his old friend, suddenly, the need to kill the bastard became much more powerful. When he saw that red haired bastard so close to Leonie and twirling her hair—not to mention her lack of clothes, it pissed him off to no end. The worst part is, he had no right.

Then again, if that mark is still there, according to the information he go from Gajeel, he had every right in a sense.

"What's your next step, Leonie?" the old man finally spoke, taking one last bite of chicken. The girl in question breathed deeply and closed her dark purple eyes. Once she opened them she looked at her father figure and answered.

"I wait. This red bow was a warning, but once Abraham comes out in the open, I'm leaving again. I can't let others get hurt."

"Oh sure, like leaving helped you last time," Laxus scoffed, shaking his head, "Wherever you go, Fairy Tail is with you. We're your family, families stick together, no matter what. If Abraham wants a fight, he'll get one. No running from home, Leonie."

Makarov and Leonie both looked at the second generation dragon slayer, Makarov smiled at his grandson and Leonie looked very surprised at his words. "L-Laxus…" she mumbled not really finding the right words. Her brain on over-drive…somehow their roles switched and Laxus was telling…not reminding her who her family was.

Makarov smiled and stood up wiping his mouth with a napkin, "I'll be going to the guild now, please if your are going to give me great grandkids, make it faster!" with that the man left the blushing shadow mage and the indifferent lightning mage alone in the house.

"The roles reversed, huh?" Leonie asked, crossing toned arms over her endowed chest, "You're the one lecturing me. Aren't you in mating season at the moment, Laxus? Shouldn't you be finding your mate or whatever?"

Laxus smirked widely, her scent intoxicating him. She smelt like the summer's rain, falling from the sky and the heat enveloping around your body. The juiciest berry on a branch, that upon contact the juices would burst out. Last of all was a mixture of one other scent the burn of a lightning bolt. Laxus wonders if his smell was because of that night…"I think I found my mate and marked her…which is probably why I'm controlled unlike the other three."

If Leonie was surprised, hurt or glad at the new information, she didn't show it outside. The raven haired woman merrily nodded and looked outside the window and sighed. She just wished this day would end.

* * *

A pink haired mage was currently sleeping, breathing in the scent around in, even in his subconscious. Wherever he was, he was content, happy, it felt…right. It was like he himself has been blessed with the intoxicating smell, tightening his grip on the warm, soft and ever beautiful object in front of him, Natsu Dragoneel was a happy dragon slayer.

Mumbling was heard next to him, and it caused the fire mage to crack open his eyes. At first, he looked around and smirked, he knew exactly where he was and obviously, even in his groggy state he knew who was in his arms. Smirking, Natsu snuggled righter with his best friend, Lucy Hearphilia's sleeping form. Her curves and his own melted perfectly together. Almost as if the pair was made for each other, this was a fact that didn't really sit in the for-front of his mind until Mating Season. For the past six days Gajeel, Lympha and he locked themselves up, trying to stay away from the general public. It had been awhile since the fire dragon slayer held Lucy in his arms.

The world came to the stellar mage slowly; it took her a minute to realize that something was holding her, very tightly. She also felt weight onto of her head and whatever the source was, it was very warm and inviting. A smile crept onto Lucy Heatphilia's cherry lips; she let herself bask in the warmness until the source shifted. Whatever it was, it moved and held her tighter, melting her own body with the warmness.

Chocolate eyes creaked open, blinking before fully opening. Lucy knew right away what happened…that insufferable man broke into her apartment—again! Closing her eyes tightly she breathed in and out, didn't he know how hard he was making this for her? Sighing, she grabbed onto his hands and tried to break herself free from his teddy-bear grip. "Natsu—let me go!" she growled.

"Hmmm…Luce….why I was so comfortable…weirdo…" the pink haired fire mage mumbled into Lucy's blond hair.

"IDIOT! LET ME GO NOW!" she screamed, loud enough so he jumped.

* * *

"Not now, Nathlie…I'm so tired~!" a hoarse voice said, the voice sounded like it just woke up and has slight croaks in it. Clad in a tank top and black booty shorts, the owner of the voice stretched out her arms over her head and her legs out to full length. "I haven't been home for six days~! I've had to listen to Natsu and Gajeel whine. Did you know Gajeel has a big thing for Levy? Same with Natsu and Lucy, and you and I both know about Lucy's feelings! I can't wait until they stop being oblivious~! Ooo! I'll have to ask Levy, too, ne, Nathlie?"

"Child, wake up. We should go to the guild; the plans have been made in you three's absence. We are leaving this afternoon with the members who are going." Nathlie, the red woman exceed told her dragon slayer companion, Lympha.

"Aw fine~!" Lympha pouted, crossing her arms across her endowed chest and rolling off the bed, "I'll take a shower and we'll go," the girl called, stalking off to the bathroom.

* * *

"Oi! We're leaving today?" Natsu asked, looking at the circle, "Why didn't anyone tell us?" he asked, looking around.

"Mating season, who would _want_ to come near us?" Gajeel said, giving a look that read, 'Duh, dumbass'

"Good point…" Natsu said, and then he shivered, "Lympha was scary as hell!"

"Enough of this, we need to tell you the entire plan," Erza said, looking at her nakama. They became silent and she coughed, starting, "The people who will be going are the requested four, Lucy, Gray, Levy, Leonie, Laxus, Juvia, Lisanna, Mirajane and of course, myself. We will depart for Haregon in about a half hour, from there we will rent a boat and Lympha should be able to direct us. Wendy will cast Troia on those who suffer from motion sickness; of course, from there our adventure will begin. Now pack if you need too."

Wendy was already packed; Lympha figured if she needed anything, Aqufilia would give it to her, Natsu almost never packed—same with Gajeel.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Natsu said jumping up, this action caused Leonie who was sitting at the circle where the others who would be going to the island, to sigh.

"Natsu never really changed…" she murmured to herself.

* * *

"If you don't want to see your son, that's your problem not mine, Igneel," the harsh voice of the water dragon said, glaring at her old friend. Grandine and Metalicana were on their way to her island already, as the water dragon chose to invite Igneel last.

"Of course I want to see Natsu—but Ze—"the fire dragon was interrupted once again by Aqufilia.

"They are all nakama with the Queen's daughter, Igneel. I saw her with my own two eyes! Once the four are together, they can stop it. Either you continue to be ignorant or come, Igneel, but know Natsu will be heartbroken if you are the only one who does not show up. We all owe them for leaving Igneel."

Letting out a loud roar, Igneel, the great fire dragon was of course frustrated with this female—how does she get into his head like that? The Water Dragon, however seemed unaffected by the other dragon's roar and hissed, flapping her wings and started to fly. "Come if you want," she called, and then she started making her way back to her home.

* * *

It was on the ship when Lympha was hiding behind the flag pole, Erza was after her with her sword. You may be wondering why Titania was after the innocent Water Dragon, the reasoning is simple really—she got them lost at sea. In the middle of a wide, empty and no other ships, ocean—Lympha Skeena got twelve members of Fairy Tail lost at sea.

"B-but it must be near~! Please don't kill me!" Lympha cried in the corner, cowering her head from Titania's wrath.

Suddenly, the ship shook it was almost like an earthquake was going on. Everyone froze and a pair of chocolate brown eyes widened and screamed, "T-T-T-Tsunami!" Lucy cried, jumping onto the closest person to her, clinging onto them like her life was depended on that one person. Natsu Dragoneel held onto his best friend and watched with wide eyes as it came closer to their ship.

"FUCK RIGHT NOW?" Laxus yelled, glaring at the approaching wave, and then he smirked suddenly, looking at Leonie, "White shirts are see through when wet," he told her.

"Pervert," she grumbled, but none the less, she blushed at his comment. She _knew _something was out to get her.

"Eeeeek!" Lympha yelled, running around the ship and finally tripping over her own foot, face planting the wood below her.

Still in her wrath, Erza re quipped into Heaven's Wheel, "BRING IT ON!" she yelled at it.

* * *

_"Wh-where are you brining me…?" a young girl asked nervously. The old man, looked to her and smiled so brightly, she looked away—embarrassed by his happiness._

_ "I decided to bring you back to my house, where you shall live. It's pretty big and empty now, only when my grandson, Laxus comes does it seem not so empty…that's why I'm usually at the guild." He answered._

_ "Wh-why? I-I-I mean yo-you already saved me…" the girl said, nervous by her asking questions. From where she grew up, asking one question could get you a beating._

_ "You have nowhere else to go, child. Besides, I've grown a liking to you." Makarov Dreyar said, he did notice her hesitant to ask such simple questions, "Why are you so nervous, child? Earlier, you weren't like this."_

_ "I…I'm not used to talking on an eq-equal level, sir. U-usually the simplest of questions cau-caused a be-beating…a few p-punches and k-kicks for the normal, b-but for ones li-like me, a whi-whipping." Leonie answered, looking down. Since she looked down, she missed the older man's grim expression at her answer._

_ "No need to call me, 'sir', child. Old man or gramps will suffice. I am not like that, Leonie. Ask me anything and if I see fit, I shall answer you. Not beating from me." The guild master said._

_ Leonie looked up, and for the first time, Makarov saw a light gleam in her eyes, "R-really…? I…I thought everywhere was the same, really…."_

_ "Well, you're wrong, where were you anyway?" he asked lightly_

_ "I…I was a slave. The man who owned me his name was Abraham Hones." She told the guild master, his eyes widened. Abraham was still alive?_

_ "Thank you for being kid…Papa," the girl smiled up at him, and Makarov's eyes widened. The smile was so bright and full of life, the old man in his long lifetime has never seen a smile so pure like that._

* * *

"Ugh…." Purple eyes opened; only to see a smirking face of her old friend, Laxus Dreyar. At first she wondered why he smirking. Then she realized the position they were in, him on the bottom, Leonie on the top. Not to mention, thanks to the water, her shirt was see through and he could see everything. Thank god she was wearing a bra.

"Nice view," Laxus said, and then he shifted a little so now he was the one on top, looking down at the shadow mage who was glaring at him, "Though I feel possessive toward you, so here's my jacket."

He shrugged it off, and stood up off of Leonie. The jacket lay on Leonie's body, and she put it around her shoulders, covering herself from the others. Looking around, the shadow mage noticed they were on some beach of sort, behind her was a vast jungle and in front was the prettiest beach she's seen. The water was clear blue and she smiled softly at the sight of it. The sand under her feet was very soft, and she wondered for a moment where her boots were. Looking around she saw the others who was on the boat with her, relieved that they were all near each other.

Suddenly, a girl with light blue hair popped up, immediately standing. Lympha Skeena looked around her and smiled contently. Suddenly, tears started streaming down her eyes as she looked at the landscape around her. The one laying at her feet opened his dark blue eyes, only to see his nakama crying. "Lympha, why are you crying?" Gray Fullbuster asked.

Lympha looked down and gasped, she didn't even see him! Her eyes widened as she noticed his attire, or lack of and she blushed like crazy. 'Why was this man always naked' Lympha asked, her hands on her cheeks and her body moving side to side, closing her eyes tightly.

Gray looked at his companion, she was wiggling…and when she wiggled, certain parts of her body moved. Parts that Gray couldn't help but gawk at, not to mention her elbows were touching, making _them_ pop out more than usual. "L-Lympha?" he finally chocked out looking at the girl.

His voice seemed to get Lympha out of her little anxiety attack and she looked down at the ice made. "S-sorry," she stuttered, "You asked me why I was crying…well, I wasn't sad—it's just, haven't been here for so long!" the girl ended, smiling brightly.

"So we finally made it here?" a gruff voice asked, turning, Lympha saw a disgruntled Gajeel, who was glaring at Gray. He saw the ordeal, and knew exactly why Lympha was all flustered but the ice idiot is too dense.

"Mhmm~! I think that Tsunami was momma giving us a way here," the dragon slayer told the other.

"Where is Aqufilia?" another bluenette asked, approaching the three, Levy McGarden looked around, "I haven't seen anything since I woke up, I imagine and can't be that hard to find a dragon."

"She must be pretty powerful, not even Erza could stop the wave" Gray said now standing in all of his shirtless glory.

Lympha hummed and nodded happily, looking around she called out, "Oi, is everyone alright!"

Natsu appeared out of nowhere, Lucy over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes, the girl in question was mumbling something incoherent and Happy came flying over along with Lily and Charle. "Oi, I'm fine!" Natsu said, running over, while Lucy was left dangling in his arms, bouncing up and down.

"We're okay over here," Wendy spoke up, her blue head had sprinkles of sand everywhere, "The notes Porlyusica gave me, thanks to the magic Laxus used, aren't ruined!"

"I am perfectly fine," Titania said, smiling triumphantly, "The wave had no effect on me whatsoever."

Lympha eye's sparkled, "Laxus is the best~!" she said, jumping up and down. You see, Lympha looked up to Laxus, like a little sister would to an older brother [well in the case that the younger sister and older brother get along]

Gray frowned a little bit, '_I could've thought of it'_ he thought disdainfully. Laxus and Leonie walked over, with Laxus's signature jacket around Leonie's shoulders most of the group noticed and the lightning mage ruffled Lympha's wet blue air, "I know I'm the best," he said arrogantly.

Three more mages came running up, catching their breath. It was Mirajane, Juvia and Lisanna, "We found the remains of the boat," Mirajane told the group.

"It got completely demolished by the wave," Lisanna added. Juvia sighed in defeat, looking down and then back up at her nakama.

"Juvia couldn't get the communicator to work, either. Juvia has failed you all~!" she cried, putting her hands on her cheeks and wailing.

Everyone's eyes widened—Juvia could _not_ cry! While everyone tried to calm the water mage down, Lympha looked around the beach and closed her eyes. Her mother was here, on this island, when periwinkle eyes opened again a smirk was found on Lympha's face and she ran towards the jungle.

Gray Fullbuster noticed Lympha's run and decided to follow her, just because of curiosity, he told himself. "Lympha!" he called, causing the dragon slayer in question to stop and turn at Gray.

"Gray!" Lympha said, smiling at him, "be careful, there are many poisonous flora around her. The fauna isn't very nice either, not to mention the jungle is dense."

Gray nodded and got closer to Lympha, "I wanted to make sure you were alright," he told her, then he froze—he just admitted that, _time to clean myself up_, he bitterly thought, "I-I mean you suddenly ran off and I was wondering where you went..."

Lympha smiled brightly, "Then follow me, but stay close. If you listen you can hear the rush of the river," she told the ice mage. Quickly, she grabbed his hand and ran forward, pulling him with her.

Gray tried to ignore Lympha's body heat, but it was proving to be difficult as she seemed to hold on tighter with every ten or so yards. Looking around, the ice-make mage noticed that there seemed to be a river, as water flow next to them started to rapidly increase. The water here looked so pure, he could clearly see the rocks and the white waters, flowing, but the water also looked dangerous. Another thing he noticed was that the two seemed to be going up a hill, or well climb upwards. He did notice that the island was pretty elevated, but where were they going?

Gray's unspoken question was answered when suddenly Lympha stopped and turned to him. "We need to swim from here, okay?" she told the ice mage. Gray looked around; they seemed to be on a curved branch with moss all over it. Below them was the river, except now it seemed calmer where they were. The light was still dull from the dense trees, and there was mist all around as well. Looking back over at his companion, Gray's dark eyes bulged out of his skull and his jaw dropped.

Lympha lifted her arms, taking her shirt off and throwing it to the side. Quickly, she grabbed the hooks of her golden strings and disconnected them, then proceeded in taking her skirt off. Now, she was bare in her underwear and bra. Looking over at Gray, she nodded, he already stripped, but still at the way her nakama was looking at her, Lympha got all flustered. "I don't want to get my clothes wet…" the girl explained, "Ready?"

Gray coughed and nodded, trying not to ogle the water mage longer. With a determined look, he nodded and made eye contact. Lympha's periwinkle eyes brightened up and she stretched her arms over her head. "Let's go then, follow me," with a nod in reply, Lympha dove into the water.

Coming back above surface, Lympha sniffed the air around her and looked at the northern direction. It has been awhile since she had to play this game. "We'll be going north, Gray," the girl said after he himself resurfaced. Nodding in the direction, Lympha started to swim once more.

The raven haired boy followed the girl's instructions and was amazed by her swimming speed; then again she was a_ water_ dragon slayer. Still, he followed her through the water, and couldn't help but notice their surroundings, each few yards there would be less land and more water. After about thirty minutes, Lympha stopped and soon so did Gray. Before them was a waterfall, and Lympha's eyes narrowed.

"Where we need to go is behind that waterfall," turning to her companion, Lympha sighed, "The water pressure is a lot though…there is a tune but I can't remember it," the girl said sadly.

Swimming closer, Gray thought about her words, a tune, eh? "How about I try freezing it? With it frozen, we can easily swim behind it…" the ice mage suggested.

Lympha's eyes lit up and her smile brightened, just as quickly though, the girl frowned and her eyes dimmed. "The water in this specific river is enchanted. The only one who can change the temperature is the Goddess of the Waters…"

Gray frowned and sighed, then suddenly arms were wrapped around him and he felt cloth on his chest, "Wha-?" he said stupidly.

It turned out, Lympha hugged Gray, pretty much glomping him and squeezing him like he was going to die. Breaking away Lympha jumped up and down, "Thank you so much! I remembered the tune, you made me think of 'goddess' and voila! The tune is called 'Trial of the Goddess', it's in Dragon Lore. So, you may not be able to understand…"

"Dragon Lore?" the man asked, '_Dragons have their own language?_ _How come Gajeel, Natsu or Wendy didn't mention it before?_'

"Well it's dragon language. Actually, there are three different branches. Earth, Fire, Water and Air. This particular tune is in Water…please don't mind my singing…" the girl said sheepishly, blushing and turning away. Opening her mouth, she let the words she hasn't sung for seven years fall out.

_O dea maris lassus est et fortis._

_O diva maris, commodo et defendit,_

_O dea maris cum vada caerula,_

_O dea maris sinu facere aquam._

_Jucundum dea, semper clamans pluvia,_

_Amor tuus te exspectat,_

_Dea, o dea,_

_Tranquillitas et pia, fortis et verum,_

_Me ut viderem te_

_Et placida aquae,_

_O aquae hyacintho.*[go to A/N for translation]_

Her voice sounded like an angel, Gray noticed, why she would be embarrassed, the ice make mage didn't have the faintest clue. Her voice was light, almost like the birds singing in the morning, alerting of the light in the sky, it was strong and stern, like any dragon's roar. Most of all, it had a touch of Lympha's personality in it, warming, but hard when her loved ones are in danger, happy but with a tint of sadness, of regret.

The ground started to shake and Gray got ready to defend, but all that happened was the waterfall, one that was so hard the water that splashed around hurt like small little rocks, was now calm. "The pressure is gone, nice work, Lympha!" Gray congratulated, patting the girl's back.

At the touch, Lympha blushed but nodded at her friend, "Let's go then, behind is an entry to a cave, there is a grotto there." She informed, Gray nodded and followed behind.

* * *

"Where the hell could those two be?" Gajeel said, angry that he let Lympha alone with the ice pervert.

"Can't you smell them?" Laxus asked from behind, it was a well-known fact for everyone there that Gajeel, Natsu and Laxus were protective over their resident water dragon slayer, and Wendy, too.

"I got them!" Natsu said, edging towards the jungle, "Let's go!" he yelled, sniffing the ground like a dog while Gajeel followed suit.

"Does it help them, being on the ground like that?" Mirajane asked the smallest dragon slayer. Wendy Marvell looked up to the older mage and shrugged.

"I don't think so…but it does make them look like search dogs," giggling, Wendy continued, "Laxus looks like the owner."

"They all look like idiots to me," Lucy said from behind while Charle nodded in agreement.

"We should follow them," Lisanna suggested, Levy thought about it and smiled.

"Who knows, think of what we might find," the bluenette said, winking. Mirajane smiled brightly, "I sense a new couple other than Natsu and Lucy~!" the barmaid said. The blond however blushed and Erza, of course, popped out of nowhere.

"Congrats on your relationship, Lucy. It will work to our team's advantage with the added chemistry," the red head said, patting Lucy on the shoulder.

Twitching her eye, the girl exploded, "THERE IS NO RELATIONSHIP!"

* * *

Once inside the dark cave, Lympha sniffed the air once again, causing Gray to question, "Why are we doing this?"

"We came to this island looking for Momma…and she's playing a game with us. For training, she would have a game of hide and seek, when she wasn't there to greet up on the beach, I knew something was up. Then, there was the Tsunami; she sent that towards us to hurry us up. There are many hiding places, and this is the place where the water's scent stands out more." The bluenette answered.

Nodding thoughtfully, Gray spoke once again, "I thought it was weird she wasn't here…" he noticed and Lympha nodded, moving her legs underwater to stay upright.

"We should be able to walk soon; if she's here that'll be where she is." Lympha instructed, swimming slowly into the depths of the grotto.

So the two swam a little, and then Lympha smiled as she stood up, able to walk now, Gray followed suit and the two looked around once more.

"Glad to see you past all the tests, my little nymph," a voice boomed in their ears, both turning, they saw the great water dragon, Aqufilia. Glaring slightly at Gray, the dragon spoke, "What a pervert, looking at my daughter while she's in such attire," the dragon scolded.

Lympha blushed, her black lacy bra and underwear set were now all wet and dripping, and honestly, the girl forgot about it. Snapping into defensive mode, Gray talked back, "It's the same as a bikini, pretty much, anyway!"

The dragon merrily rolled her eyes and then looked at the two, "Well, now I think it's time to get out of my nest, the others are due soon and the other dragon slayers need to find their own parents."

"Wait…all four of you are here?" Lympha asked as Gray gasped. Chuckling, Aqufilia nodded.

"Yes, yes, and the other three are hiding. I knew I'd be the first to find, you know how big this island is, underwater and on land. It easily fits four dragons, though _that _fool Igneel complained the entire time," huffing Aqufilia went into full rant mode, causing the two humans to sweat drop, "It's not my fault he's such an idiot. He should've let Natsu find him and we can hide in his volcano, but no, that's too simple."

Lympha giggled, "Fire and water are due to not get along, I suppose," the girl said, "Though Natsu and I get along just fine."

"Pft, that idiot wouldn't be able to find his dragon if it flew right above him" Gray said indifferently, causing the dragon slayer to laugh.

"Looks like fire and ice are bound to fight as well," the girl chirped.

* * *

"Wh-what could they be doing? I-I mean we found her clothes earlier," Erza Scarlet said, the closet pervert blushing at her thoughts.

"It better not be that, or Gray is dead." Leonie said next to the Titania, "Laxus, Gajeel and Natsu are already flying off the handle."

"I think it's romantic," chirped Mira, "making love on an island, far from society and in the water~!"

Lisanna sweat dropped at her sister's words and continued swimming on, "Sometimes, I wonder what happened while I was in Edolas," the girl muttered, swimming next to Lucy.

"At least it's a distraction for her," the blond said happy the topic was off of her and Natsu's PURLEY platonic relationship.

"I don't get what the fuss is about…am I missing something?" Wendy asked innocently, just as Lisanna was about to answer the girl, Charle gave the youngest take over mage a threating glare and Juvia answered.

"Juvia thinks that it would be better is Lyon was here as well," the water mage said sadly.

"Where the hell could they be?" growled Gajeel, who felt a patting on his shoulder, looking to his left he saw Levy, "I feel an ominous presence…do you smell anything?" the bluenette asked, but looking around.

Gajeel sniffed, and all he could smell was…water? "All I smell…is water…" it was weird, not faucet water but, it was pure water. Magical, even, not only that but he recognized it. Suddenly, memories came back to the Iron dragon slayer.

* * *

_"Oi, brat, that is Aqufilia, the water dragon and her daughter, Lympha." The black, metallic dragon Metalicana told his son, Gajeel. "Lympha is a year younger than you, and learning dragon slayer magic, just like you," the dragon further explained._

_ Looking over, a blue dragon that was once in the water, as Gajeel flew over it, was now flying, in its right hand was a little girl laughing and swaying in the air. Once landed, the blue dragon let the girl on her feet and looked at his own father, "Metalicana, I'm surprised to see you here. Is this Gajeel?" the piercing blue gaze of the water dragon fell from the black and silver dragon to the little boy with raven hair._

_ "You say you're surprised but I don't feel you are," the male dragon replied coolly, "and yes, this is Gajeel, say hello to them, brat."_

_ "Don't tell me what to do!" Gajeel replied hastily, glaring at his father who glared right back._

_ "Boy!" the dragon growled, but Gajeel seemed unaffected, their little argument was interrupted by a tail swoosh and Metalicana groaned in pain, looking at the owner of the tail, he growled, "The hell was that?"_

_ "Stop acting like a hatchling, it seems you two are exactly alike. Lympha, dear, say hello," the water dragon urged her daughter._

_ "H-hello, I'm Lympha…" the girl said shyly, looking up at the much taller boy. Said boy merrily grunted, but felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, Metalicana used his tail to scold the boy._

_ "You're parent hits you with their tail, too! Me too, one day I think my head will have permanent damage…" little girl said, rubbing the back of her head nervously._

_ "There we go! Chat, chat now go run along and play, we dragons need to speak about urgent matters." Aqufilia said, Lympha nodded and grabbed her new friend, Gajeel._

_ "Let's go play, Gajeel~!" the girl said, pulling the reluctant boy along with her into the jungle._

* * *

That's when it hit him, Gajeel felt a remembrance of this place. Metalicana took him here sometimes…that's why Lympha seemed so important! It all made sense, then he recognized the smell, "Looks like we're near the dragon's nest," Gajeel told Levy.

The iron dragon slayer's words did not miss Natsu's hears as he looked over and sniffed around, "Really?" before any more doubts could be voice, a shadow came from underneath the water. Emerging was the blue dragon, Aqufilia, with Gray and Lympha on her back.

"Seems you've all made it, Wendy Marvell," the blue dragon nodded at the little girl who was looking at the dragon with admiration, "Gajeel! Long time no see, it seems you've just remembered coming here, ne?" the dragon said, smiling at the iron mage. Then, the smile disappeared as her eyes fell onto Natsu, "And _Igneel's_ son. Too bad my wave didn't take you out."

"H-hey!" Natsu said as everyone laughed at the dragon's words, but Lympha scowled at her mother.

"Momma, stop bullying him," the girl said but Aqufilia shrugged, and then Lympha and Gray dives into the water

"Wow, this is my first time seeing a dragon," Mira said, looking at the dragon, "Such elegance," the girl murmured.

Erza, Juvia and Leonie nodded in agreement. Levy's eyes were shining with admiration much like the smaller bluenette.

"Lympha, glad to see you're okay," Laxus nodded, Lympha smiled brightly and the blond ruffled her wet blue hair. "We thought Gray kidnapped you."

"Hey!" Gray said, "I have much more pride than that!"

"Says the exhibitionist," Natsu growled, "Slanty eyed pervert!"

"Flame-brain dense shit!"

"Popsicle!"

"Flame-head!"

"Shut UP!" Roared Erza, glaring at them, "Stop fighting, now." With her deadly glare, they stopped right away.

"Idiots…"Lucy sighed, shaking her head at the scene, but Lisanna giggled, "It would feel weirder if they got along." And everyone who heard the comment nodded in agreement.

"Now that we're all comfortable," the dragon announced, causing everyone to look at the magical creature, "It is time for you all to prove your worth. If you are able to find the other three dragons on this island, then your real training shall begin."

"Other three…you mean….Igneel's here?" Natsu called, his smile returning in full force.

"Regrettably, yes, I cannot give you clues, but know that this is very big, so don't get cocky." The water dragon said, causing Leonie to speak up.

"How big is it, exactly?" the shadow mage asked, looking at the dragon curiously.

"Big enough to hold four dragons." The dragon answered.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the long update. Had many personal happenings well...happen. I hope it's what you all like! I added extra NaLu ****for GoldenRoseLuceTanya, sense they made me really happy. Also, I just realized that a user, whoss story, "Sine Light Into My Dark World" is following this story, RinaNina if you're story is awesome!  
Anyway, song translation [I used Google translator sense I couldn't find my Latin dictionary T-T]**

* * *

_Oh Goddess of the sea, weary, strong and true._

_Oh Goddess of the sea, please protect and defend,_

_Oh Goddess of the sea, with your waters of blue,_

_Oh Goddess of the sea, make these waters bend._

_Pleasant Goddess, ever crying rain,_

_Your love is waiting for you,_

_Goddess, oh goddess,_

_Calm and loving, strong and true,_

_Make me see as much as you,_

_And calm these waters,_

_Oh these waters blue._

* * *

**RANT: Omg. Chapter 291...omg! THAT BITCH MINERVA OMG. SHE'S ON MY HATE LIST WIHT RUKIA KUCHIKI, THAT ANNOYING GIRL, CAIT SITH, THAT TREACHOUR CAT...THING? AND VEXEN THAT PEDOICEFUCKER. OMG. I HOPE SHE GETS MURDERED BY ERZA [or Laxus] OMG. OMG. fasbfsabfsabf Now, I hate her. Sting pissed me off to, but eh, I'll let it slide [b/c I love StiCy] and Rouge, omg, I legit had a RoLu dream o.o. I might write a one-shot... anyway...I'm done [for now]  
**

* * *

**Oh, I have a youtbe channel now, my account is CupCakesYummeh [sound familiar?], check it out if you want. It's mostly LaxLu, my only 2 videos. xDDD [Cough shameless self advertisement]**

* * *

**As always, drop a review and tell em what you think. Suggestions, comments, critiques are always welcome!  
-love CupCakes**


	9. Update

NEWS:

I've been grounded. Idk when I'll be able to update or even write. When I can, I will. Sorry. Idk the details, my parents didn't give them to me. Sorry.

-CupCake


	10. A Shadow's Dark Past

**A/n: Read this at the end for full info ;D. Also, this is in a different Point of view then I'm used too, practice for my other story, I guess!**

* * *

**Small Warning: This chapter may have graphic violent content. Such as death, skeletons and well...violence!  
**

* * *

"MORNING CALL! GET YOUR LAZY ASSES UP NOW!" a rough voice was yelling, it woke me up from my sleep. It was Raru, the Watcher. I opened my eyes and looked around, my breathing a little shallow, as if you were too loud—a beating.

"Sweetie, wake up," my mother ushered me, I gave her a small smile in return. My mother, Alice was her first name. She had wheat blond hair and blue eyes, to me, she was an angel. I loved her with all my hear, though…I don't have a name, so she calls me sweetie. My father forbade anyone to giving or calling me a name. I hated my father with all my heart.

"Okay Mommy," I told her, getting out, I could hear Raru screaming out more order and I saw my little brother, Isaac got up as well.

"Let's go out to work, nee-chan," he told me, he had the same black hair we both got form out father, though he has my mother's blue eyes.

I nodded, "Yeah, let's so Isaac-chan," I grabbed his hand and led him out, "Bye!" I called to my mom.

Since my mother is who she is, Abraham's wife, she doesn't need to work. Though Isaac and I do. Actually, since I don't have a name, I am called 'Abraham's daughter' by others.

"I wonder is Skina is okay from the other day," Isaac mumbled I looked down at him and gave him a concerned look.

"Punishment is bad, but Skina is strong, we have to believe in her." I whispered back as we walked swiftly to our block—Block 79.

There were six others, as each block had nine workers. Block 79, other than my little brother and I had Duane, Kierra, Skina and her twin, Haru, Ronnie and my best friend, Ami.

Though I had no name, they called me something, for example, Hisa, Kierra, Skina, Haru and Ronnie call me nee-chan like Isaac, Duane calls me Kimi, it's an endearment of sort, I guess, Ami just calls me bestie. All are better than what father calls me…Lamb-chan.

"Nee-chan, Isaac-kun!" Haru greeted with a smile, behind her was Skina, cuts and bruises all her skin. It was a familiar sight to see such a thing, but when it was someone you knew? It was sickening.

"Hey," I greeted and immediately went to my post, "Nice to see you're back, Skina," I told the blond.

Skina smiled, though there was something in her eyes that seemed off, "Yeah!" she exclaimed loudly.

A banging on the window brought all four of us to out position, we were in a greenhouse of sorts, our job was to keep this place clean and make sure all the herbs are okay, sometimes the room would change ad their job was different for a day.

"Stop talking and work!" the guard yelled, and then the door opened and the missing four came in.

"Heya, Kimi," Duane said to me, his dark red hair and green eyes greeted me and I smiled.

"Duane-kun," I greeted back.

"Bestie, I had an awesome dream last night—we actually got to bathe!" the green haired girl said to me, I smiled and was surprised; I've only been bathed once in my life. My skin had permanent dirt to them, under my nails, everywhere; I was only tanned because of the dirt.

"Wow, that's surprising, Ami-chan," I told her, smiling at her.

"I know right, Bestie? We were all laughing, but we actually caught that silly train and we were _free_!"

The train. There is a train about four miles away from the exit; we all came across it one time during our adventures. There was a small hole in which only children like us could fit in. These adventures were rare—if anyone knew then we were dead, or worse, Punished.

"Shhhh about that!" Ronnie scolded, glaring at Ami, "Baka—we can get killed!"

"Stop being so uptight!" the green haired girl said, her teal eyes met my purple and we giggled.

"Oi, Kimi, can you sing about the train while we work?" Duane asked, and suddenly Haru and Skina both smile and nodded. They both had wheat blond hair and green eyes.

"F-fine, but let's work, ne?" I said, turning to the herbs, I opened my mouth to sing.

"_Pass me that lovely little gun,_

_My dear, my darling one,_

_The cleaners are coming one by one,_

_You don't even want them start._

_They are knocking now upon your door,_

_They measure the room, they know the score._

_They're mopping up the butcher's score,_

_Of your broken little hearts._

_Ohhhhh…children!_

_Forgive us now for what we've done,_

_It started out as a bitter fun,_

_Here, take these before we run away,_

_The keys to the gulag _

_Oooooo Children._

_Lift up your voice, lift up your voice,_

_Children…_

_Rejoice._

_Here comes Frank and poor old Jim,_

_They're gathering around with all my friends,_

_We're older now he light is dim._

_And you are only just beginning. _

_Oooooohhhhh Children._

_We have the answer to all your fears,_

_It's short, it's simple it's crystal clear._

_It's round about it's somewhere here,_

_Lost among our winnings._

_Oooooo Children._

_Lift up your voice, lift up your voice,_

_Children…_

_Rejoice, rejoice._

_The cleaners have done their job on you,_

_They're hip to it, man, they're in the groove,_

_They've hosed you down, you're as good as new._

_They're lining up to inspect you._

_Ohhh Children._

_Poor old Jim's white as a ghost,_

_He's found the answer that we lost,_

_We're all weeping now, weeping because,_

_There's ain't nothing we can do to protect you._

_Oooooo Children._

_Lift up your voice, lift up your voice,_

_Children…_

_Rejoice, rejoice._

_Hey little train! We're all jumping on,_

_The train that goes to the kingdom,_

_We're happy, Ma, we're having fun,_

_And the train ain't even left the station._

_Hey Little train! Wait for me! _

_I once was blind, but now I see—_

_Have you left a seat for me?_

_Is that such a stretch of imagination?_

_Hey Little Train! Wait for me!_

_I was held in chains—_

_But now I'm free!_

_I'm hanging in there, don't you see? In this process of elimination…._

_Hey little train! We're all jumping on,_

_The train that goes to the kingdom,_

_We're happy, Ma, we're having fun,_

_And the train ain't even left the station._

_Hey Little train! Wait for me! _

_I once was blind, but now I see—_

_Have you left a seat for me?_

_Is that such a stretch of imagination?"_

Frank Murphy was the first Sacrifice that really stood out in my memory. Jim Nolan was one that we all would remember, he tried to escape but sadly, he did not get away. Most of us cried that day.

* * *

Two weeks Later

* * *

"Nee-chan, I heard that the new Sacrifice was being picked today…what if it's ne of us?" Ronnie said, his silver eyes were wide with worry. I smiled softly, "What are the odds? There are a lot of people here, remember? Children _and_ adults!" I reassured.

The Sacrifice was something no-one wanted to be. In the course of six months, the Sacrifice is beaten daily, put into Punishment by the Seven Sin's almost to the point of death, but not quite. During those dark six months, public beating of the sacrifice is shown, almost to the brink of death, but never enough for the final blow. On the last Sunday of the Sixth month, a celebration is called. On the same stage when the sacrifice is chosen, Abraham speaks to the Sacrifice who is a chair, looking almost like a ghost.

It was then Abraham himself would use his magic to do the torturing, in front of everyone. It was then the Sacrifice would be ordered to beg for death. It was then the sacrifice was bound to a stake, skeleton like and naked, Abraham would walk the poor soul through the crowd, a smile on his face and take him to the Chamber. Loud noises were heard and after awhile Abraham came back out, and the Sacrifice was well…sacrificed to who knows what.

"Nee-chan is right, Ronnie," Kierra said, her own pastel green eyes bright and shining.

"ROLL CALL!" a voice yelled and the doors were opened, a guard came in, "Block 79—let's go."

The stage was bigger than I remembered. I looked up at the stage and gripped Isaac's hand tightly; it was time for Abraham to choose the sacrifice. Mother was looking as beautiful as ever, as the wife of the most evil man; she needed to look beautiful when presented. Her blue eyes scanned the crowd and when she found Isaac and me she smiled.

"I sincerely welcome you all," Abraham said, talking into the microphone, "You know what is needed to be done today, I shall skip the formalities."

He didn't really need the microphone, not when everyone was scared to breathe and listening intently to every word he said.

It started: the walk. He would walk along the aisles and stare at people—that's how he chose his next Sacrifice.

His dark purple eyes bored into my own, after all, we have the same exact eyes, then he smiled at me, "Don't give me that look," he said loud enough for everyone to hear. One of the Hessians stepped forward.

"Want me to take care of her, sir?" he asked gruffly, smiling down at me, though purple eyes never left purple.

"No _no_, I think I had just found our new sacrifice, Lamb-chan darling, come forth," he ordered.

The next few moments were a blur; I was pushed forward by the Hessian, I let go of Isaac's hand, I heard my mother's scream of despair, I saw the look in my father's eyes. Never before have I felt so much hatred.

* * *

"Ow!" I screamed, the pain, it hurt, it really did. I could feel the blood pour from my skin as each new blow hit me, my hit the wall and the chains yanked me forward. I screamed a little more and the demon Hessian, Honro, laughed and pulled me up by my hair and spit in my face.

"You little piece of dirt! Three more months for this, huh? How's your little baby brother eh? Kukukuku~!" he sang, then throwing me back on the ground.

I pondered, as my body went numb. What was the point of all this? Why me? Why was I chosen, was because I hated him? No, everyone but his loyal Hessians hated Abraham, even my mother.

This little relief I have, of solitude in the dark, was the numbness that took over. I no longer felt the eight of the chains around my wrists, ankles and neck, I no longer felt the blood pouring from my skin. Not anymore, though the only color tat stood out was the red bow in my hair, the ribbon that signaled me out from the rest. The Sacrificial Ribbon.

* * *

The first time I saw an arrow, was in a dying skeleton. I was locked up for a week in the dark, as my punishment, luckily no beatings for a week. I smiled, I don't know how my lips managed, but they did. I was able to see in the dark, I always was able to, I don't know why or how—but I can. I saw the arrow and with nothing else in this dark hell hole, I played with it. Threw it across the room, in a few days I able to get it through the skeleton's eye.

"Maybe I can kill a Hessian with this…" I pondered out loud. I quickly laughed, dismissing the though, Hessians were strong mages, I'm just a small child, a lamb to be sacrificed.

* * *

I no longer screamed when they beat me. I felt immune to the physical touched, my brain was already scarred. Every night I would limp home and smile at Isaac, "How was your day, Isaac?" I'd ask.

I no longer had to work, though my red ribbon scared others. I guess I was an example of my father's merciless. If his eldest child was treated in such a way, surely other children were not safe. The only safe ones were the Hessians; even my mother wasn't completely safe.

"Nee-chan…" Isaac would say but I just smiled at him, secretly begging for him to smile back. I needed to know that he was happy, well as happy as you could be in such a place.

"Sweetie," my mother wept, but I smiled at her as well. Smiling, all smiles and happiness. I needed them to know I was strong, and as long as they were safe—it was okay.

"Its fine, I'm fine, please…smile for me? I need something to se while they beat me," I told them.

After that all they did was smile when around me.

* * *

One night my mother woke me, it has been four months since I became the Sacrifice. "Sweetie, wake up," she whispered.

"M-momma?" I asked, Isaac was awake as well. Strangely, my block mates, Kierra, Hisa, Haru, Skina, Duane, Ronnie and Ami were here.

"Bestie," Ami smiled and hugged me, in the past four months I barley saw her. Earlier that day was another public beating.

"Remember you would sing to us? About the train?" Duane said, "We figured out the schedule and we're getting you outta here."

My eyes went wide, "What? But what about you guys? I can't leave." I told them, but then they all smiled, even my mother.

"We're all going. Since I'm here, no one will question. We need to leave now though, do you need me to carry you? Are you strong enough?" my mother asked.

I shook my head and smiled, "Let's go!"

It was in the middle of night, no-one really saw us and I led the way to the hole, we were so close, but mother…the hole was too small.

"Oi! Who goes there!" It was the voice of that crazy Hessian, Niles, mentally I freaked out and so did everyone else.

"Run! If the sacrifice before hasn't been scarified, there can be no more—Sweetie—run!" my mother said, but I stayed still.

"No, I can't leave you…" I told her but she tried to push me, but I stayed my ground.

Finally, I saw something light in the dark, in my mother's hand was a golden key, "Open gate to the Thirteenth Zodiac—Ophiuchus!" she called, suddenly a giant serpent came out and regarded my mother.

"You called, Massssster?" it hissed, looking at her, "It'ssss been awhile…"

"Sorry, but…well, I was captured. This is my daughter," she introduce, "Sweetie, this is Ophiuchus, a Celestial spirit. I'm a stellar mage, or was before I was captured."

"M-momma, why are you using magic?" I asked her, "He'll kill you!"

My mother smiled sadly, and then came the Hessian, "You!" he glared at me, "What the hell is going on?" he yelled.

"Now now, Niles, remember that's my wife," he's here, father… I looked and sure enough I saw him, "The one night I don't check to see if your keys are there. Of course you would grab your strongest, what a misbehaving little girl you are."

"My daughter will not be killed for your dragon, Abraham!" my mother yelled, pointing at him, "This is inhumane and wrong!"

"Oh dear, Alice, really? This again? Ah well, might as well take care of you myself…" he said, steeping forward. The giant serpent became…bigger and spoke.

"You will not hurt my massster," it said, glaring at my father, who laughed. This laughter was short lived as the snake wrapped its tails around Niles and _threw_ the Hessian at Abraham. I stood there, mouth agape—it was really strong.

"Nice one, snakey," Abraham said, throwing the now dead Niles off of him, "But that wasn't very nice, was it?"

The battle started and my mother watched as her beloved snake thing was fighting my father. My father used Shadow Magic…but alas; our only hope was diminished. I turned, happy that the others got away.

"Ssssorry…" the snake muttered, even with her hope of escape diminished, mother smiled, "It's fine, get some rest." She told him.

"Look, Alice dear, this will all be forgiven if you come with me," Abraham said, arms opened.

My mother spit at him, "Never!" turning to me, she held me, "Run, now! Go while you can!" all the while her hands clenched mine and she gave me that key, "When you need him, call him! Please, be safe…RUN!" she yelled.

Then all came out her was blood. My mother's blue eyes became dull and lifeless and she fell to the ground, in her stomach was a sharp shadow the shape of a sword.

"M-mother…" I said, tears finally falling from my eyes.

"What a pity, ne? I really liked her, too." Abraham said, looking at me, "Come along now, let's go…Lamb-chan,"

I couldn't move. I couldn't run. Why was I so weak? I watched my mother's now dead body and lifeless face. I would never again see her smile.

"No…I WILL NOT LET YOU CONTROL ME!" I yelled, clenching my hands and yelling to the dark, black, lifeless sky. Who was I yelling to? The giant white rock, the moon? Will Mr. Moon here me?

That's when it happened. I felt something inside of my awaken, something exploded inside of me then. When I could see around me, I saw shadow's around em and my father's shocked face.

In my head I imagined a bow and arrow, like some of the archer's have, then in my hands was a shadow version of just that. "**Use it, now, Child…**" the shadow's whispered to me.

I nodded and I quickly aimed at my still shocked father, successfully getting him. With the key in my pocket, I ran under the fence, the shadows blocking me from view.

* * *

"There you are Nee-chan!" Isaac said once I caught up, "Wh-where's Momma…?"

I looked at him and shook my head, I quickly relayed the story and explained how the shadows are next to me. "You're a mage," Ami said, smiling at me, "Congrats!"

I would smile if I could, "Yes, yes congrats you awakened the age inside of you. Now, let us go home now, children."

We all gasped and turned, surely enough it was Abraham, and how can we escape him? I threw my arm at him, the shadows under my control snapped at him.

"No no, that's won't work, Lamb-chan," he told me, easily deflecting them. The arrow was still in his shoulder, but he still walked, "Isaac-chan, too? Haru, and poor little Skina needs more punishment? Kierra, Duane and Ronnie, tsk tsk, all very nice working, ne?"

"NOOO!" Skina yelled in horror, "NO MORE!" she fell on her knees and cried. I sniffed the air around me, a nice nature smell overcame me and I was calm. The smell of death was so close, and yet, so far.

"Run!" I yelled and quickly we all turned and did just that. I could hear the screams around me, shouts of pain, even in my back I felt the sharpness of a shadow.

Then, I saw it, the train, it was coming. I grabbed the hand of the person next to me, Isaac I believed, and hurried them with me towards the train, but I knew the others weren't far behind, right? I felt the stabs of the shadows, but nonetheless, I found the strength, or was it adrenaline?—to grab onto he handle and pull myself and Isaac on.

It was a freight train, so mostly all the cars were opened. I smiled and looked to see who it was. My face fell immediately. It was not Isaac. It was a dying Hisa.

"H-hisa…" I said, straddling her wounded body onto my lap. She had white hair and barley ever talked, though she had a mousy, yet comfortable voice.

"…Nee-chan, th-thanks you for grabbing me…I thought you were going to leave me for Isaac…" that's what I wanted, but the tears leaked from my eyes.

"Don't die, please, Hisa…" I begged, rubbing her hair, I had no idea how to heal without herbs with me.

"There is a better world, right, Nee-chan? ….I'll…I'll be happy there. I'll…I'll be clean…thank you so much…for the thought of you caring….I…I will be …forever grateful, Nee-chan…." Her hoarse and quiet voice rang through my ears, even the wheels on the tracks were nothing to me.

"Don't say that, we'll become strong and save everyone, right? We'll get help, we will…" I reassured, "There is a better world—but we don't need to die to get there! Just meet b-better people, right?"

"…thank you, Nee-chan…I'm glad…I met you…" her light blue eyes closed and all I could do was cry.

* * *

Soon enough a tight turn on the tracks had my already broken body fall off and roll down the hill, along with Hisa's body, too. The smell of death was everywhere, I soon found out, well, maybe that was because I carried her decomposing body everywhere.

Soon enough I found a wood and started to dig. She really loved nature, she even laughed, the one time I heard her, when we were by the train tracks, in the small woods there.

I placed her decomposing body in the dirt grave I made and poured the earth back onto her, looking around I saw flowers and laid them there. With some fresh berry juice and a rock I labeled her grave.

_Hisa_

_::Foreber Rememrd"_

I knew so little words; I hoped I spelled it right. Standing, I limped some more in the woods, but what was I searching for? I don't know, I just wanted the smell of death to leave my nostrils. I wanted to become one with death.

For the first time in the few short days, I remembered the key was still in my pocket, but I never opened the gate. My bruised and bloody body was barley strong enough to walk any further, let alone use magic.

I fell. Onto the soil and judging by the wetness, I reopened the wounds I received over the months.

"…Oh dear," a voice said, I looked up to see short old man with a giant walking staff, "What happened here?"

I didn't answer, just stared and then I closed my eyes, I'm dying, that's what. If I had the strength to speak, that's what I'd say.

I heard a popping noise, when I opened my eyes the man became much bigger and lifted me, I don't know where he was taking me, but I didn't care. Who wanted to live nowadays anyway?

His name was Makarov Dreyar, he was a well known mage, apparently. He had a healer friend, her name was Porlyuscia. She had pink hair and red eyes and she healed me, I didn't speak much. Then, Makarov named me, Leonie Claramond, and asked if I was a mage. I was a mage, I suppose, though I didn't tell him about my past, not much, anyway. I think he knew a little, he saw my tattoo and grimaced.

* * *

"This is my son, Ivan Dreyar and my grandson, Laxus," Makarov told me. I looked over, the man; Ivan was tall and had black hair and a crazed look. I immediately didn't like him, his son, however, was blonde and had brilliant blue eyes—like Makarov.

"H-hello…"I said hesitantly. I wasn't used to this…speaking my thoughts thing. It had been a week since I've came across Makarov and all he did was treat me…with love. Like my mother used too.

"Heya! How old are you, Leonie?" Laxus asked, smiling at me and coming closer. It must have been implanted in my blood so stiffen and step back when people move to fast towards me.

"Uh….e-e-eight…" I stuttered, I think that's my age. Yeah, that's it!

"I'm two years older than you, I'm ten!" he said, smiling once more, I looked over at Makarov who was smiling softly at the scene, and then the nicest man in the world's son was looking at his son with utter disdain.

"…Wow," I replied, not really sure what to say, looking back at the blonde in front of me.

"You have really pretty eyes," he told me, and I felt blood rush to my cheeks. I do? I have horrible eyes; they are my father's eyes.

"Th-thank you, Laxus," I muttered, instantly looking away from him. I heard Makarov chuckled, I noted to get him back later.

"Hey, have you been to the Fairy Tail guild yet?" he asked, I shook my head and I felt him grab my hand and I was being pulled out of the house, "Let's go! It's so cool!" he yelled as we pulled me through the streets of Magnolia.

Behind us, I heard Makarov call, "Be careful now, you two!"

* * *

"This is Cana, she's six," Laxus introduced me to a little girl with brown hair and blue eyes.

"H-hello," I said, nodding at her. She smiled up at me and nodded.

"Hello, another younger person!" she said happily, "though I'm still the youngest…" she added sadly.

"You'll be my age in two short years," I reassured her, but then Laxus added.

"Then I'll be twelve and you'll be ten, still making her the youngest."

"Who knows? Maybe another young person joined…" I told him, and he nodded, "Then that person can be the youngest!"

* * *

At the house, well, Makarov's house, he let me live with him, it turned out the second bed inmy bedroom was for Laxus when he stayed over, which he was.

"We're best friends, right, Leonie?" he asked me, I blinked. I just met him today!

"…" I didn't reply but he nodded, "Of course we are!"

"…where's your mother?" maybe it was because I was jealous. He was a really family member who loved him close by. Who knows what happened to Isaac, and mother's dead.

His smiled seemed to go away and her looked down sadly, we were facing each other across the room on our respective beds. It was a long silence before out eyes met and he spoke, "She died a few months ago… she was sick…"

Maybe me and this…Laxus had more I common, though I did feel bad. I asked him that question out of bitter jealousy.

"…My mother's dead, too." I told him, and then I smiled sadly at him, "She died a two weeks ago…"

"You have a pretty smile…I hope I can see it when it's happy," was the last thing he said, before turning over to sleep.

My face felt hot again as I too, went to sleep.

* * *

A week later, I was sitting by Magnolia river, just sitting when I felt two people sit on either side of me. Looking, I saw Laxus and Cana.

"We were looking for you," Cana informed me when I merely blinked at her.

"No one in Fariy Tail should be alone for too long, Leonie. So we're keeping you company!" Laxus said, smiling once more at me.

I blinked…and then I let my lips form a smile, and Laxus and Cana cheered. It was the first time I smiled out of pure happiness. Not gratitude, but happiness.

* * *

"Where'd you get that scar? You didn't have it yesterday, Laxus," I told him, it's been a year since I've met the blonde who did in fact, become my best friend.

"…It's Lighting Dragon Lacrima…to make me more powerful…" he said sadly, "My dad put in me,"

I frowned slightly, but Laxus was already strong, "Ok…want to go spare?" I asked, trying to cheer my friend up.

Luckily, he smiled and nodded and we ran, "Oh, but don't tell anyone else," Laxus told me. I nodded and kept my promise.

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of this chapter. Next, I may as well continue with Leonie's past. Sorry for the long update, hopefully the next one won't take so long! I'll be working on Life in Letters as well. This is the past of Leonie, don't hate! Sorry if I made things a little unclear, too. A change in P.o.V and well...it's tragic, ne? Hope you enjoyed!  
**

**Song: O Children/Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds**

**As always, a review for your thoughts?  
**

**-Love CupCakes  
**


	11. The Finding of a Father

Over the next few years, the life of the sacrificial child changed a lot. She evolved into a lone wolf, though always accepted help from a select few. The ex slave, now known as Dark Shadow Claramond, has a new goal in her mind. Once that thought came across her mind on a summer evening while chatting with her crush and best friend, it buried itself within the depth of her soul and implanted it until the deed is done. That goal is to hunt down Abraham and kill him.

It would be when she was sixteen when Leonie voiced her goal out loud, though she was drunk with her eighteen year old best friend, Laxus and fourteen year old Cana.

* * *

_"I want to kill Abraham," the raven haired teen told the two, sipping her spiced rum again, looking at the two, "I want to feel his blood on my skin,"_

_ "Who's Abraham?" a curious Cana asked, her purple eyes shining with curiosity._

_ "An evil man," answered Leonie, though her words slurred, "He stole from me. My sanity for one thing!" hoarse laughter came out of her throat and echoed through the hallow air, "He killed many people, like my mother for instance. Who knows about the others…Hisa is dead because of him…"_

_ "Leonie, you're drunk." Laxus deadpanned, taking the rum away from her, "Go to sleep." The blond ordered._

_ "I'm not tired, Laxy~!" the girl purred his name and looked at him with heavy lidded purple eyes. "Give me the rum and I'll stay awake, Laxy…mmmkay?!"_

_ "Leonie…stop," the blonde sighed and ran a hand through his yellow locks quickly thinking, Laxus handed the rum to Cana, "Take this, Albs, I'll bring her to the house. See ya," _

_ Cana Alberona, or then called Albs by Laxus and Leonie, nodded, looking at the drink with more curiosity then before, stumbled away. Laxus put his hands the sixteen year old well shaped hips and threw her over his shoulders. _

_ "Stop the screaming…." The drunk girl mumbled._

_ "No-one's screaming, Leonie,"_

_ "I can hear them screaming…stop them…"_

_ "Leonie, no one is screaming."_

_ "They're asking for mercy before Abraham…begging for death…"_

_ "…"_

_ "I won't. I'll stare him in the eye as he ties me to the stake…"_

* * *

It would take another year for Leonie and Laxus to fight. Talking turned to yelling, which turned to using magic. The fight was interrupted by Makarov returning form meeting and breaking the two up.

It all started with Laxus degrading 'weaker' members. Then, he went on to say why Leonie will be alone for the rest of her life with an attitude like that.

So the shadow mage did what she did best when she felt hurt, she ran. Ran far away from Fairy Tail, Erza, who was very attached to the shadow mage, felt hurt but left the negative emotions tucked beneath her steel armor. Laxus wasn't the same without his best friend and became worse, be damned if someone mention her. By the time Lucy joined the guild Leonie wasn't even whispered, especially with Laxus being a ticking time bomb.

It would be in a pub when Mystogan came in and sat next to her. Neither of them spoke, as both were usually quiet, though the man from Edolas spoke first.

"Laxus is causing trouble. He made the Fantasia Festival into Battle of Fairy Tail. Porlyuscia just contacted me."

"Not my problem, Mystogan. Or have you forgotten? I'm not a Fairy Tail mage anymore." The shadow mage replied, setting down her whiskey and looking at the Edo-Jellal, "Why aren't you there?"

Mystogan looked at her as well and answered, "Porlyuscia told me Master had a heart attack and requested you."

The news felt like someone stabbed her heart and twisted. Leonie sighed and nodded, "Fine…good thing I still have my stamp then, right? Let's go."

In the hospital room, Leonie only came out of the shadows when Porlyuscia left. It was a nice thing about shadows that Leonie liked, she could hide easily, travel easily and if needed she can bring others with her. That was how Mystogan and herself got to Magnolia so quickly.

"Leonie…?" the barley conscious Makarov said, it took awhile, but he was stable now. His conscious was slowly coming back. Leonie was a little scared she'd give him another heart attack.

"Yeah it's me…Papa," the mage said, walking to her father figure, right next to his bed, "I got told you were in critical condition, surprised me really, you're far to stubborn to kick the bucket without leaving Fairy Tail a heir."

"Leonie…Laxus screwed up," the old man said, looking at the aubergine eyed young woman. Leonie nodded, she knew he did. It was hard for her to look at the old man, he sounded and looked like his real age. "Forgive him…"

Leonie's eyes became wide as she looked, "What are you talking about, Master?"

"Forgive him…"

"Already have, old man."

Makarov Dreyar smiled, but Leonie, now embarrassed looked anywhere but at him, then he spoke again, "Stop going on this destructive path…you have a family waiting for you,"

"I need to kill him. I don't care who wants me to live, I've had a noose around my neck since the day I was chosen to be a sacrifice." Leonie said, giving the man a hard look, he was the only one outside of Abraham's clutches who knew her whole past, everything that happened. "It's my fate, I will die—but if I'm going down you can sure as hell bet that Abraham is going down with me."

"Go to Laxus; if Mystogan loses….I think you're the only one who can defeat him."

"Nah, I believe in Natsu, he _must_ have gotten stronger from wheat I've heard, not to mention Erza. Don't lose hope old man, geez, I'm supposed to be the pessimist."

With that, she left, giving the old man one smile. The same smile he saw many years ago, when she was walking next to him in Magnolia, going to live with him. Then, she sunk back into her shadows.

When she came back up—what happened was not planned. She miscalculated. When she looked around, all she saw was passed out members of Fairy Tail, not knowing what happened, Leonie shook her head. _You're not supposed to care._

"Le-Leonie…?" a hoarse voice called out to her, looking she saw Cana, trying to open her eyes and see if Leonie was really there.

Leonie's aubergine eyes made contact with Cana's own dark purple eyes. The brunette's lips turned into a wide smile but before Cana could say antyhing else, Leonie spoke.

"Forget you saw me. It'd be easier, Cana." With that, she sunk back into the shadows.

* * *

Presently, Leonie was climbing up a very high mountain in search of a second dragon. Wendy was sure the clue meant up, so that's where the group went. Up.

"This is exciting, isn't it?" Mira said next to her with a broad smile.

"It is!" her little sister, Lisanna, said, clapping and jumping up and down with excitement.

Leonie didn't speak, but she did, however, look around. There was an ominous presence somewhere, but where?

* * *

"Isaac-chan, I want you to go to Water Dragon's Isle and wait for Lamb-chan to see you, okay? Don't talk to anyone but Lamb-chan, hmmmm~!? Also, bring Hari, Ami and Duane with you. Make sure they don't appear until Lamb-chan approaches you, hmm~!?" a man with canine teeth, dark purple eyes with jet black hair swinging over them.

"Yes, Master." A built man said, nodding sternly. He too, had black hair but his eyes were the same color as the blue sky. Without another word, he left using magic to disappear from sight, along with the other three.

"I want you three to go to Fairy Tail and wait there. Make sure Makarov-chan doesn't see you all, _okay_?" the Master said, looking at his six trusties.

"Of course, Master." The three answered and they too, disappeared.

* * *

"Water Dragon secret technique number six…DROWN!" Lympha yelled, a strange icy blue light surrounded her, when the bluenette opened her eyes, they were actually white. Just then a power erupted from her, pointed at a tree, and out from the plant came water as it was demolished.

"Very good, my little nymph, now that's all the secret techniques today. You have learned four beautifully," the great water dragon said, looking down at her human daughter with soft blue eyes, "I think you should rest for now."

"I'm ready to learn more, though!" Lympha said back, smiling a wide smile. She was breathing heavily and the force of the eighth water dragon technique cut some of her clothes, giving her a ragged look.

"I said you should rest; now you rest. We need to wait for the others," with that the water dragon spread her wings, "Would you like a swim?"

Smiling, Lympha nodded, grabbing onto Aqufilia's tail as the giant beast flew into the air, until they were in the deep ocean, lying on her stomach, Aqufilia waited for Lympha to swim next to her. Sure enough, a blue headed teen popped up from the water, floating on her own back with her mother figure.

"Momma…why did you leave?" the human cautiously asked the dragon.

"You will find out soon enough, child," answered the wise dragon.

* * *

"This is it?" a bored Laxus asked, looking the cave which they could not, in fact enter without being blown away [which Natsu found out for them]

"The text says '_Only the dragon without the destruction of fire, tranquility of water and toughness of earth could pass through'"_ Wendy read them the text on the wall.

"You can read that, Wendy?" Levy asked, looking at it, "Hmmm I recognize this, but where? It's definitely another language, though."

"Wendy can read it, but not you, Levy?" Leonie asked, walking over and carefully examining it, "What does that mean, though?"

"Well, Natsu couldn't pass, and he's a fire dragon slayer, water must mean Lympha…earth….hm…._toughness_ that could mean Gajeel. After all, Iron is an element of the earth." Lucy said, looking at them, "since we're talking dragon slayers, the only one who could pass through would be Wendy."

"So…Grandeeney might be in here?" Wendy said, looking into the dark cave, "Are you sure?"

"No, I'm not, but whichever dragon is in there—only you can get to them." The blonde answered back.

"What if one of us tries to go with her?" Erza asked everyone's eyes landed on the Titania as she spoke, "I'm not comfortable with splitting up.

"It says dragon, Erza. Dragon slayers have characteristic of dragons, I'm not comfortable either, but I think we have to," Gray said, looking at Wendy.

"Good luck," Leonie said, looking in, "It's not _to_ dark."

Before Wendy could protest, she was pushed in by Leonie and decided to venture through anyway. As she walked she could hear Charle's disagreement and scolding Leonie.

Taking small steps, Wendy Marvell ventured into the dark cave, trying to be brave. Soon, her eyes became used to the dark, and the brown orbs could make out shapes, and suddenly she heard rumbling. Her brown eyes went wide, but she continued on, putting a brave face. She must do it, if she doesn't…well, she'd rather not think of it.

Gulping, she walked forward, she didn't see anything, but she could tell by the air temperature that she was venturing into the dark depths of the cave. Drops of water could be heard, falling to the cemented ground, but nothing popped up.

"Wendy," a booming voice spoke from behind the youngest dragon slayer. Shrieking with fear, Wendy had tears coming from her eyes as she looked behind her, expecting an army of dried plums.

Thankfully, what she saw was not, in fact, an army of dried plums. It was a dragon, though much to her dismay—it was not Grandeeney. It was a black with silver lining, giving it a cool metal look.

"You're Metalicana, aren't you?" Asked the bluenette.

"Yes, you're very observant, aren't you?" replied the dragon in a scratchy voice. Wendy should have been scared, but she wasn't, instead her eyes shined.

"You're Gajeel's father!"

"Tch, that brat," said the dragon scornfully. "Well, grab on we should go see Aqufilia," he told Wendy.

Wendy nodded, and climbed up the dragon's back, much like she used to back when she was with Grandeeney. Suddenly, at full speed, Metalicana went through the rock and made a new whole, near the one where the cave entrance was, of course, they could all hear Wendy's screams of surprise and well…fright.

When they all saw that the black and silver dragon, it was Gajeel who spoke first, "Tch. Metalicana,"

"Brat," replied the iron dragon, his silver eyes falling on his surrogate son, "Grab on, humans,"

Leonie, shrugging was the first to go on, expressionless as ever. She was followed by the others.

"Gajeel aren't you happy to see Metalicana?" Levy asked, sitting next to the iron dragon slayer.

"Tch," was all he replied, looking away.

"Is that little brat shy around this woman?" teased the dragon as they flew.

"Shut up, bastard dragon!" yelled Gajeel, Levy's face was red—even the dragon noticed!

Once at the beach, Metalicana looked around, "Where is that meddling dragon?" the iron dragon growled, much like Gajeel, he was impatient. "Tch, swimming…figures."

Then, everyone but Metalicana watched in awe as jetting from the water, came the blue dragon they were looking for. From swimming in the ocean to flying in a mere two seconds, they all thought it was amazing. Hanging off the dragon's tail was Lympha and was the dragon landed, Lympha jumped off and landed gracefully on her feet.

"Yo!" she greeted everyone, smiling at them.

"Metalicana," Aqufilia greeted, nodded, "I bet your happy to be reunited with your ickle Gajeel," teased the water dragon.

In response, Gajeel yelled, "Shut up!" while Metalicana roared ferociously at his fellow dragon, making some of the others jump, but Aqufilia merely chuckled.

Then, it happened—both dragons' heads turned as from forty yards away an ominous presence filled the island, and both dragons got ready to attack—it smelled like Abraham, Acnoliga's child. Aqufilia noticed this on Leonie as well, but dismissed it, it was there but so little…

"I—Isaac?" a voice choked out; when the two dragons looked they saw Leonie walking over, stunning all of them.

Her walk turned into a run as she approached the caped figure, with black hair much like Leonie's. Her nakama followed behind her, though slowly, not sure what to make of it.

"Isaac! It is you, ho-how'd you escape that place?" Leonie said, her aubergine eyes filling with tears, of joy or happiness, she did not know, and her lips graced a smile.

Isaac turned to look at her, he looked much more like his mother, even his light blue eyes—they were the same orbs her mother had. Leonie smiled, though he did not smile back, no that little boy was long dead. The Shadow mage was ignorant to this, as she stepped forward, her arm reached out as if to grab the boy, who was now nineteen.

What happened next was something she would have never had guessed would happen.

As quickly as Cana could down a bottle of beer, Isaac had stabbed Leonie in her mid section, stunned and in a hell lot of pain, Leonie's eyes widened, "I…Isaac…?" she questioned, some blood spilling form her mouth.

"'Isaac? Isaac oh why~?'" a voice mimicked Leonie in a high-pitched voice, turning her eyes to the side, Leonie saw a woman with long, dark green hair and dark blue eyes. It was someone she recognized, but Leonie could not speak, "Oh yes, Leonie, It's me—Ami. In fact, all of our little block are Hessians now!"

Before any of Fairy Tail could make it to their beloved shadow mage, she was surrounded by two more people, and they blocked it with runes—one of them was a rune mage.

"Leonie!" bellowed Laxus, strangely yelling in concern and acting out of character.

"The clock is ticking, Nee-chan," Isaac spoke, looking at his older sister dead in the eyes as she bled more, "You're time is running out." He pulled the sword form her body and she fell to the ground. From her view, Leonie could see the blond figure of Hair and the red hair of Duane.

Laughing her ass off, Ami walked closer to Leonie and stomped on her stab wound, causing a yell of pain to erupt from Leonie, and consequently, more blood splattered around her once white shirt.

"That's enough." A voice ordered, Isaac's, "We are not to mortally harm the sacrifice."

"He's right," a raspy vice, Hari said, walking towards Leonie she dropped a red ribbon, "There you go, Lamb-chan,"

"We should leave now, the dragons are coming," Duane said.

"Remember, nee-chan, the clock…" with that, the four disappeared and the runes were broken.

Laxus was the first one to Leonie and he scooped her up, "Leonie!"

Aqufilia growled, "He knows." Was all she said to Metalicana, who nodded in agreement with the words the water dragon didn't say—this is bad.

* * *

**A/N: Long update, short chapter. Sorry, I'm on a writer's block with this story!**

**Shit went down, but what's next?  
**

**Till next time!  
**

**A review for your thoughts?  
**

**-CupCake  
**


	12. Life and Death

"Metalicana, I'll get Grandine, you get Igneel. We need to alert them, and Grandine needs to heal this young woman," said Aqufilia, whose sea green eyes were looking down at a young sky dragon slayer healing the shadow mage.

"Right," Metalicana's raspy voice replied, "No more time for games if he knows," with that, the iron dragon spread his wings and flew into the sky and into the depths of the island. Sighing, the water dragon watched as the Fairy Tail mages surrounded their beloved shadow mage in alarm.

"What does this mean?" asked Lympha, clenching her fists tightly to her side, "what clock is ticking!?"

"Those are questions that only Leonie can answer," replied Aqufilia, capturing the attention of the others, though Wendy and Laxus were still focused on Leonie.

"Wendy, make her stable while I go fetch Grandine," said the water dragon, with that she too flew up and away from their sight. Sighing, Lympha's periwinkle eyes made it to the bloodied figure of Leonie. Erza was clenching her fists and then she spoke with a shaky voice.

"If only I was faster…" said the great Titania, "I would've gone Purgatory on them."

"Don't blame yourself, Erza. Leonie obviously trusted the one who stabbed her. She's usually paranoid, and that guy was real suspicious—she knows them." Supplied Mirajane.

"…That was her younger brother," spoke Laxus, stunning the group, "And the crazy bitch who stomped on her wound was her best friend…they all were her nakama at one point in time as children."

"Before we met her?" asked Lisanna, stunned that the noble shadow mage she knew would have ties to such evil mages.

Laxus didn't speak but nodded, his face was crinkled up in anger and he looked ready to maim anyone or anything that got on his nerve.

"You know what this means," said Natsu, his voice deadly silent and his fists were clenched, "This means we find them and repay them."

"A hundred fold," added Lucy, nodding along. Her face, too looked deadly, almost like her Edolas counterpart.

Just then, four shadows covered the sunny, blood stained beach as four dragons landed. One of them was adorned with red scales and yellow eyes. With his wings folded, Igneel looked down at the mess before him, and finally his eyes locked with his foster son, "Natsu,"

"Igneel!" said Natsu, looking up at his hero.

The other dragon has a big white dragon with what looked like tissue instead of the traditional scales. She also had fur around the top half of her body, around her neck and head. Her foster child was too busy trying to save the life of the injured shadow mage, "Is this the woman you spoke of, Aqufilia?"

"Yes, Grandine. She's the only one with the answers," said the water dragon to the sky dragon. Without further ado, the sky dragon stepped forward and the mages, with the exception of Wendy and Laxus stepped away, "Let me see what I can do."

"…so that's what happened," concluded Natsu to Igneel as three of the elemental dragons and the Fairy Tail mages sat around on the beach. Wendy and Grandine were now taking care of the injured mage, Erza and Laxus was building a small hut for her to rest in while she healed.

"I see," said Igneel, glancing at Aqufilia who was looking out in the water, the fire dragon scoffed, "I told you this was dangerous you fool."

"You cannot hear the cries of the water, Igneel. I do not expect such a simple minded fool like you to understand," replied Aqufilia swiftly.

"You dare call me a fool? I, the great Igneel?! I don't listen to your whining about the water because you're the only one who can hear it!" roared Igneel, "I'm not the only one doubtful, Aqufilia!" roared Igneel, the mages around, with the exception of the three dragon slayers present backed away slowly.

"If you were all so doubtful, why waste your time coming here?" snapped Aqufilia, her eyes flashing of anger.

"Because you're so persistent and kept bothering us ever since the humans found you!" replied Igneel.

Scoffing Aqufilia looked at Igneel, "You're angry I was found by your son before you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "At times like these," continued the water dragon as Igneel didn't reply, "Us Noble Dragons should try to get along so humans and dragons can finally coexist. I believe we can trust in these people, and I know that is something you and I can finally agree on."

"Suppose you're right," began Igneel, "but this entire set up is dangerous, not only for us but for the humans. Why do you think the clock is running out?"

"The water is crying." Deadpanned Aqufilia.

"That's your only defense!"

"I'm not the only one who can hear it…Lympha, can you heart anything emitting from the water?" asked the dragon sweetly to her daughter.

Lympha blinked, not really wanting to get in the way of the two dragons, before she could open her mouth Igneel spoke, "I didn't think of that, well go ahead," he said to Lympha, though he sounded much more kind talking to the human girl than to Aqufilia.

Lympha nodded and biting her lip she closed her eyes and tried to listen closely. She ignored the breathes of those around her, the sounds coming from the work of Erza and Laxus, the whispered incantations of spells from Wendy and Grandeeney. She tried to listen beyond that, beyond the obvious noises. Then, like a whispered prayer she heard it. The sounds were like a fallen angel crying, wishing to be heard, the voice sounded like dying rain, just before it hit the cement carrying whispers the the wise spirits.

"They're saying... _Öffnen Sie Ihre Augen. Da weiteren Tag bricht an, Kinder des Wassers hörst du sie nennen? Himmel öffnen sich Und der Engel fallen beginnt Hören Sie den Bestien, hörst du ihnen brüllend?_*"

"That's Water Lore," said Igneel, looking at Aqufilia, "What's the translation?"

"Open your eyes. Because another day is dawning, children of the water can you hear them call? Skies open up, And the angel starts falling listen to the beasts, do you hear them roaring?" recited Aqufilia, "At first I didn't understand what it was trying to tell me, but then I knew it was a warning. There are more of those little poems than just that…"

"Now that you two are done arguing finally," said Metalicana, "And now that we have more proof—what's next?"

"It was to train our children, but now that Abraham knows…we should evacuate the humans." Said Igneel and Aqufilia nodded.

"This island might get destroyed," said the water dragon and she sighed, "That's why I picked this place, after all."

"What?!" said Lympha and Natsu at the same time.

"What do you mean, 'what'?" asked Igneel.

"You can't just come for a brief time then leave, Igneel!" said Natsu, looking heartbroken at the thought, "I finally found you and now you're leaving?!"

"That's completely unfair!" yelled Lympha, looking at her own dragon parent. Gajeel only grunted in agreement, glaring at his own dragon parent.

"It's for your own safety, child!" roared Igneel, and Aqufilia nodded.

"Stop being so damn selfish," supplied Metalicana, "If we all stay here, we'll all die. Now, imagine what the other back at the mainland will do without you all?"

There was no answer, and then a new, much kinder voice spoke, "Miss. Leonie will live, though she will need time to heal. The wound was made worse by some added pressure from the stomping, Wendy told me." Grandine spoke, looking over, "I heard the entire discussion, by the way."

"The hut was ready too, so if you want to see Leonie, go ahead but she's sleeping," adding Wendy smiling, though she looked tired.

"Wendy, I think you should rest," supplied Mirajane kindly, "You look exhausted,"

"Thanks Mira-san, I think I'm fine…" replied Wendy.

"Ms. Mirajane is correct, Wendy. I think you should rest you did so much," supplied Grandine kindly, looking at her foster daughter. Smiling a little bit Wendy nodded and made her way to the small hut.

"When will the girl wake up?" asked Metalicana, looking at the sky dragon who sighed, shaking her head slightly.

"It's all on her now, if she wants to wake up she shall, if not then…" Grandine did not need to say more as the Fairy Tail mages's all looked towards the hut. The unspoken question all lingered in their hearts-will she want to wake up?

* * *

"Uh…where am I?" getting up the beautiful dark haired woman dressed in white used her elbows to balance herself on the green grass below. Blinking and looking around, the woman noticed that she was in an open field, the sun was up in the sky and the green grass made her dress pop put. "What the hell is this?"

"Leonie," a voice, like the wind blowing through her hair, came suddenly, the girl mentioned looked around at the sound. That voice, she knew it, standing up now Leonie looked, squinting as if the person to whom the voice belonged to was a mile away. Sighing, the woman put her hands on her hip and shook her head, her dark purple eyes were filled with sorrow at the disappointment.

"Leonie, sweetie," the voice spoke again, this time it did not sound like wind, but closer, behind her. Leonie Claramond turned around to see a blond haired, light blue eyes woman behind her, also clad in white. The wheat hair fell like shooting stars down the woman's curvaceous body and Leonie's eyes filled with tears.

"Mom…" was all the usual stoic mage could choke out as her voice cracked and tears fell.

The woman, Alice, stepped forward and reached a hand out to stroke her daughter's face tenderly, "Hello Leonie, dear. It's so nice now that you have a name…and such a beautiful one at that, fitting as well." Alice sighed happily and wiped her daughter's tears. "Don't cry, dear, it's alright, you're safe and sound with me."

"Mom…I'm so sorry," said Leonie, grabbing her mother's hand and taking it off her face, Leonie walked forward passed her mother and looked to the cloudless blue sky. "It's all my fault, I couldn't save everyone…and now Isaac…even he's a Hessian."

"Leonie," said Alice, walking towards her daughter, "I know, I've been watching. None of it is your fault, honey. You did your best, Abraham…he…he is an abomination to all humans and mankind. You have the power to stop him, Leonie."

Leonie turned to look at her mother, who gave her daughter a hug, "You've been through so much, and yet you're still so kind. I have Fairy Tail to thank for that."

"Mom, how can you even look at me?" asked Leonie, who truly was surprised by such an act.

Alice broke away from her daughter, placing her soft hands on Leonie's shoulders and looking t her daughter up and down, "You're so beautiful, my little daughter became such a magnificent woman. Of course I can look at you, silly. No matter what, you and Isaac are my children and I love you both the same. I know Isaac is in fact, that same little boy."

"What are you talking about? He stabbed me!" said Leonie, ignoring the warmness she felt at her mother's compliments.

Alice smiled sadly, and once again caressed Leonie's face, "You'll see, in due time, my precious little daughter."

"Mom am I dead?" asked Leonie, tilting her head like a curious child.

Alice chuckled, "I was waiting for that. It's up to you, actually, if you are dead or not."

"If I die, will I be with you?" asked Leonie and Alice nodded sadly, "But…Fairy Tail….my nakama…"

"I'm here for all eternity, Leonie," said Alice lightly.

"You look younger than when you were alive," pointed our Leonie. It was true, Alice looked healthy looking and full of life. Funny, because she was actually dead…

"You're right. When you die, you take the form of your soul. This is what I looked like at eighteen, I was very surprised, mind you." Said Alice "Now…are you dead or alive, Leonie?"

"I don't know…how can I tell?"

"Well…if you're dead then walk with me across the bridge," said Alice, whose hand left her daughter's shoulder and motioned behind herself, moving slightly to the side. Leonie looked and in fact, there was a stream and a bridge connected once side to the other. "If you're alive, however, then walk away from me."

"I don't want to leave you, Mom," said Leonie weakly.

"I never left you, sweetie," answered Alice lightly, smiling sadly. "If you are alive, please make sure to thank Makarov Dreyar for giving my daughter a beautiful name,"

"I _can't_ leave you again."

* * *

Laxus Dreyar looked down at the peaceful form of Leonie Claramond; if he didn't know better she was asleep. However, he did know better. She wasn't asleep. She wasn't awake either. Unconscious was the word, wasn't it? Maybe in a coma? Looking down at her again, Laxus pondered if he was next to Leonie when it happened—could he have stopped it? He promised himself that once he found her, he wouldn't lose her again.

Chuckling, Laxus shook his head thinking, _I can't even keep promises I made to myself._

Wendy was asleep too, and the lightning mage figured the kid needed the rest. She worked her ass off trying to save her nakama's life. Laxus knew for a fact that if Wendy and the dragon weren't here than Leonie would be dead.

Leonie….dead. That statement made him grimace, she was his childhood friend. His first best friend, even though they weren't on good terms these past few years, lately they've been getting close again. He can remember the first time he met her, the first thing he did was compliment her eyes. Her's were the first set of such a dark purple he ever saw, in fact he can still stay that. It was those eyes he wanted to see right this second, and her voice telling him to stop watching her like some pervert.

"…That stare is unnerving, Laxus," a hoarse voice cut through. Blinking, Laxus scolded himself inwardly for not noticing how Leonie had woken up, and was now giving him a strange look.

"Nice to see you alive," said Laxus, letting go of a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Leonie shrugged, though didn't move too much, looking to the side, she saw a sleeping Wendy, "She worked so hard…just for me," said the shadow mage, smiling tenderly at the small girl.

"It was her and that sky dragon…" said Laxus, "In fact, the dragons need to speak to you if I heard correctly."

"Oh joy, interrogation by dragons. Fun fun _fun_." Deadpanned Leonie, Laxus shook his head and smirked, standing to leave.

"I'll tell everyone the good news," said the blond man before leaving. Once he was gone, Leonie sighed and looked upwards.

"Next time we meet like that, mom I won't leave you." Promised the shadow mage. The sheer look of determination and promise in her eyes showed just how serious she was.

* * *

**A/N:OMG. I UPDATED. Hummina.**

**Hehehe, sorry for the long wait ^^; I got sidetracked..,lol.**

**Anyway, I'm thinking of a major time skip, like summarizing the Tenrou part and just going to the GMT. /lazyassmofo.**

**'Till next time!**

**A review for your thoughts?**

**-CupCake**


End file.
